Ash's Secret
by storyreader21
Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.
1. Prologue

**Ashes Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **Prologue**

Professor Oak heard knocking on the door of his lab when he opened it he saw a young women holding a pokemon egg with a scared look on her face.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked, as she came in and found a empty room with no windows and changed into a black furred red maned large bipedal kitsune after putting the egg down.

"Deliah!" He said " What are you doing here?"

"I've been running ever since those poachers came." The now named Deliah said. "When I recognized the area I came to find you."

Alright." Professor Oak replied. "I can put you up for the night, but we will need to come up with a more permanent solution. That's the third time this month, that poachers have found your den."

"I know."Deliah said, looking at the egg. "And my egg can hatch anytime now."

"Do you know if it is going to be a male or female?" Professor Oak asked.

"I've always wanted a daughter since I grew up as the only girl in the family." Deliah replied. "So I am hoping it is a girl, but I won't know for sure until it hatches, either way I will still love them. They will be my child after all."

"Very well." Professor Oak said as he thought about a solution. About ten minutes later he said "I got it!"

"What is it?" Deliah asked

Professor Oak was about to answer when he was interupted by the egg starting to glow. When it stopped there was a baby Zorua there.

"Congradulations Deliah." Professor Oak said. " Is it a boy or girl?"

"It's a girl." She said after checking. "I think I'll name her Ashley."

"Your naming her?" Professor Oak asked surprised.

"I'm no ordinary pokemon." She replied. "Now what was your idea for a solution."

"Oh right." He said. "Well what if you use your human form to pretend to be human. Ashley will learn illusions soon, and can be your human child. No one will recognize you, and as wild pokemon they will not look for you as a human, Though you will need to figue out a last name, and I can help you find a home tomorrow."

"That's a good idea." Deliah said as she thought, "and I've heard that a pokemon magician can create a necklace that can make our illusions undetectable and more durable, when combined with this form it would be perfect, and as for a last name, I like the sound of Ketchum, Deliah and Ashley Ketchum."

"Alright." Professor Oak said. "Would you like me to scan Ashley to see what moves she has for egg moves?"

"Yeah," Deliah said. "Our family has a lot of different moves in our abilities and have nine specific egg moves that arepossible, and I was born with five of them, my mom eight, my dad two, It would be good to know."

"Indeed" Professor Oak said as he scanned Ashley "It looks like she is level one and knows the moves Leer, Scratch, Captivate, Copycat, Counter, Detect, Extrasensory, Memento, and Suckerpunch."

"Cool." Deliah said smiling at her daughter. "She has seven egg moves and the only two she does not have are also the only two that can be learned with other means as well, Dark Pulse and Snatch."

"I have the TM for Dark Pulse as well as eleven others she can learn, Five attack, and six status." Professor Oak said. "I'll give her one or two each birthday."

"Thanks," Deliah said. "Humans gorw slower than pokemon, so in order for this to work, I will need to avoid training her until she is close to hman adulthood, at least this way she's not defenseless in that time. I can also take her to move tutors to learn some other moves so she has a wide range without getting closer to evolution."

 **AN: As you can see in this fic ther is no move limit since if pokemon was real there wouldn't be. Ash and team will be powerful but only go all out and use strongest pokemon against strong trainers, leagues, and other instances where either powerful pokemon are needed or they are the only ones she has, also Ash will start next chapter Level 15 with 32 moves, but remember it is after 10 years of time, and most are TMs spread over time without any training.**

 **AN:The pairing for Ash will be decided by vote, either Ash/Pikachu, Ash/Latias (Femslash), or Ash/male Zorua. If Ash/Pikachu, Ash will not evolve, if Ash/Latias, Latias will travel with them as both a pokemon and a trainer. One vote per person per chapter. I will add a poll to my profile as well and the results will be added to the reviews, if no one votes by end of voting when Ash's Secret is revealed, then it will be decided by coin toss between two then the winner and the third.**


	2. Chapter 1: Bad start, and Team Rocket

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **Current votes for pairing 3 Poll Votes combined 2 Review votes for a total of:**

 **Ash/Pikachu: 2**

 **Ash/Latias: 1**

 **Ash/Male Zorua: 2**

 **Keep on voting and thanks for those who reviewed and/or voted so far**

 **I will be using Pronouns, and names based on the gender of the form Ashley is currently in.**

 **Chapter 1: Bad start, and Team Rocket**

A young boy was asleep when the sun shone on his face waking him up. He looked at the clock only to see that it was broken and from the sun he realized that he was late. He quickly got out of bed and ran to Professor Oak's lab, when he got there he saw Gary Oak outside the door. He used to be friends with him, althjough that changed as Gary became a bit of a jerk, though he never learned Ash's secret, that Ash Ketchum is actually a female zorua. Ash didn't want to deal with him, but knew he couldn't avoid it without giving away his secret, and knowing Gar's attitude of being the best, he might just try to catch Ash. Even though he knew he could handle it, (Her mother and Profesor Oak had wanted her able to defend herself, without giving away what she is by training, she still leveled up some naturally, but it was not as much as she would have with training, since that would of had her evolve. She was still level 15 though and had a total of 32 moves: Leer, Scratch, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes*, Captivate, Copycat, Counter, Detect, Extrasensory, Memento, Sucker Punch**, Bounce, Covet, Endure, Hypervoice, Knockoff, Snatch, Snore, Spite, Trick, Uproar***, Hone Claws, Calm Mind, Protect, Frustration, Return, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Dig, Rest, Attract, Snarl, and Dark Pulse,**** and a starter pokemon is only level five, and except for Squirtle she hasa move that is super effective against each: Dig for Charmander, and Extrasensory for Bulbasaur) he did not want to put up with it, so he ran up hoping to get in without trouble.

"Hey Ashy Boy." Gary said as he spotted Ash. "You snooze you lose. I already got the best pokemon." He gloated holding up a pokeball.

"Which one?" Ash asked curous.

"The best one of course." Gary said, "Smell ya later, Ashy boy." With that he got in a ar full of cheerleaders and drove away as the crowd dispersed.

Ash ran into the building, shouting "Professor Oak, I'm here."

"Slow down Ash." Professor Oak said, grabbing his shoulders.

"Sorry professor," Ash said looking at the man who had helped him and his mom so much, "My alarm broke and I overslept,"

"You still look like you're ready for bed not a journey," Professor Oak said chuckling, while looking at Ash.

"What?" Ash said looking down and blushing when he realized he was still in his pajamas. He then quickly looked around before changing into her true form before changing back into a male human again, this time in regular clothes.

"I still don't understand why you take the form of a male when you are female." Professor Oak said shaking his head.

"I use a male form," Ash said "and go by the nickname Ash instead of Ashley, for the simple reason, that while I was learning how to make illusions I heard a passing human girl complain that boys get more freedom then girls, and I wanted to have that freedom, and I do have a female form that I use Ashley Ketchum for without a nickname, I just don't use it much where others can see."

"If that is true," Professor Oak said, "Then I will need to see it, so I can add it to your pokedex and make it so that you can switch it between names depending on what form you are in. This way if you ever want to use your female form you can. Also as to the freedom, that depends on the parents, and I'm pretty sure your mom, would give you the same freedom anyway."

"I figured that out a whild ago." Ash admitted, "but everyone knew me as Ash by then and it would have been to suspicous to change. As for the form my female form looks like this." and with that Ash changed back into her Zorua form before changing into a female human form.*****

She was the same height, but had longer hair down to the middle of her back, though it wa still the same black as her fur, her eyes remained the same, she had a smaller nos, fuller lips, longer eyelashes, and a more feminine facial and body structure, like smaller hands and feet, slimmer arms and legs, a more hourglass waist and beginning to develop breasts. For clothing she had red tennis shoes and pink socks, a blacdk skirt and red blouse, designed for both travel and comfort, and pink fingerless gloves. For accessories she had a red purse with a pink pokeball latch. She opened it up and removed a pair of pink crystal earrings and put them on, before removing a small silver chain and threading it through the charm that helps strengthen her illusions to make it into a necklace, just the right size where it cannot come off unless removed by hand. Next she removes two pink chains with three sockets for pokeballs each and put them around her thighs just under the skirt, before placing her hat in the purse and replacing it with a female version of the same hat.

"Thats a good look for you." Professor Oak said as he took the picture, "but what happens if you need to set the bag down, won't people notice it's an illusion."

"Nope," Ashley said, "The purse is my held item so it is real. It is a Storage Purse, the female version of a Storage Bag, and the inside has differnet compartments, including the one with the accessories I just put on. The earings, silver chain for the charm, a female version of my hat, and the two pink chains I put around my thighs with socets for three pokeball each, all of them are real, that I bought during various princess days, except the silver chain, that came with the charm to make it a necklace. I just removed it for my male form."

"Well that's done." Professor Oak said, "a simple press of the button will switch identities."

"Thanks."Ashley said removing the accessories, and changing back into her male form.

"Now," Professor Oak said, "Unfortunately all the ordinary starters have been picked already, and there is only one reserve starter, but he is a bit troublesome."

"I don't care." Ash said "I'll take him."

"Very well." Professor Oak said. "It is a male Pikachu, level 5 with 13 of the 15 egg moves, Though he rarely uses them. Endure and Thunder Punch are the only ones he doesn't have, he has all four preevolution moves again rarely used, and Tailwhip, Thundershock, Growl, and suprisingly Thunderbolt. However he does not like trainers, and Thunderbolts anyone who tries to pick him up."

"Then I'll just have to befriend him." Ash said as Professor Oak released Pikachu.

"Hi there." Ash said holding out his hand before Pikachu shocked him.

" _Stupid trainer._ " Pikachu said.

A couple hours later the two were running for their lives from a spearow flock after Ash accidently hit one in the head with a rock when Pikachu was still refusing to help and even though he knew Ash could understand him he kept insulting him. They had already jumped off a waterfall and been fished out by a red haired girl.

"Are you okay?" she aske

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ash replied.

"Not you," the girl said, "Pikachu."

"He will be," Ash said, "I just need to get him to a pokemon center. Where is the nearest one."

"There's one in Viridian City." The girl said pointing, "It's just down that path."

"Thanks." Ash said picking Pikachu up beore paling when the sound of the spearow flock approaching was heard. He looked around and saw a bike.

"I'm burrowing this." he said as he placed Pikachu in the basket and took off to the girl's angry yelling. As he was pedaling it started storming, and Ash lost control of the bike and crashed allowing the spearow flock to catch up.

"I know you don't like it in there," Ash said putting Pikachu's pokeball next to him, "but you'll be safer if you inside, please."

He then stood up and faced the spearow flock with arms outstretched, and shouted "Hear me spearow flock, you will not harm Pikachu."

Seeing this Pikachu had a change of heart and jumped on Ash's shoulder before jumping in the air and using a lightning bolt to increas his Thunderbolts power to force the spearow flock to retreat. Although the multi target use of a single target attacked allowed all of them to get away as well as fried the burrowed bike. Afterwards both Ash and Pikachu collapsed on the ground smiling at each other before looking up and seeing Ho-oh.

They got up and started walking the rest of the way to Viridian City. When they got there, they were stopped by an Officer Jenny that accused Ash of being a thief until he showed his pokedex, which caused her to apologize and give Ash and Pikachu a ride to the Pokemon Center, bursting through the door, and stopping in front of a startled Nurse Joy.

"We have a driveway you know." She scolded Officer Jenny.

"Sorry." Officer Jenny said, pointing at Ash and Pikachu, "but it is an emergency."

"Oh my." she gasped. "Chansey one strether for electric type."

" _Help the pokemon. Help the pokemon,_ " a couple Chansey chanted as they ran in with the stretcher as Nurse Joy placed Pikachu on it, before turning her attention to Ash.

"How could you be so reckless." she scolded. "How could you make it battle to that condition."

"I didn't." Ash said morosely, "He saved my life from a flock of spearow, is he going to be okay?"

"Oh, I didn't know." Nurse Joy said as she turned back to follow the Chansey and Pikachu to the backroom, "and I'll do my best."

After Ash sat down to wait after calling Professor Oak and telling him what happened so far, and Officer Jenny left, the girl from before came in holding her fried bike.

"You fried my bike!" she shouted, "You better pay for me to get a new one."

"Please," Ash said staring at the backroom door, "Can we talk about it later, I need to know Pikachu will be alright."

"Is he?" The girl asked sounding worried.

"I don't know." Ash replied as the light went off and Nurse Joy came out and looking at Ash and the girl, Misty Waterflower, as they ran up, smiled and said, "He'll be fine."

Suddenly two pokeballs crashed through the skylight before opening to reveal an Ekans and Koffing that created a smokescreen.******

"What's going on!" Misty screamed when they suddenly heard what sounded like a motto.

 _"Prepare for trouble!"_ A girl voice said

 _"Make it double!"_ A boy said

 _"To protect the world with devastation!"_ (girl)

 _"To unite all people within our nation!"_ (boy)

 _"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"_ (girl)

 _"To extend our reach to the stars above!"_ (boy)

 _"Jessie!"_ The girl said.

 _"James!"_ The boy said

 _"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"_ (Jessie)

 _"Surrender onow or prepare to fight!"_ (James)

 _"Meowth, That's right!"_ A third voice joined in as the smoke cleared to reveal two humans, a male and female, and a talking Meowth that belonged to Team Rocket.

"This is a center for weak and injured pokemon." Nurse Joy said. "Thee are no strong or rare pokemon here."

"That may be." The boy, that according to the motto was James, said.

"But we wouldn't be suprised to find a couple of rare gems among all those weaklings." The girl, that according to the Motto was named Jessie finished.

"After Team Rocket was sent blasting off from the supercharged Thunderbolt, Ash was about to set off to Viridian Forest, planning on catching some pokemon on his way to Pewter and after both the spearow flock incident, and Team Rocket incident, Ash realized that he would need to get stronger, so he was going to train Pikachu as well, and after everyone was asleep work on getting his true form stronger just in case by increasing the effectiveness of his moves, and doing some of his own training.

"WAIT!" A loud voice yelled.

Ash turned around and saw that it was Misty, when she caught up she continued, "I'm coming with you until you payback my bike."

"Very well." Ash said. "But I just started my journey. So it could be awhile." Before heading into the forest before Misty could say anything.

 ***Level up moves**

 ****egg moves**

 *****move tutor moves**

 ******Tm/Hm moves**

 *******This is just what I think when I think of Fem Ash, yours may be different, and you are welcomed to imagine the female form as you wish. Also does anyone know what the chains around her thighs are called, I know what they look like, but not their name.**

 ********I will be glossing over a lot of Team Rocket interactions unless it is absolutely vital, due to the fact that I am not a big fan of going over them every single time.**

 **AN: I have plans for this especiall;y since this would be a way to have Ashley involved while she is spending most of her time as Ash, as well as a way to capture six pokemon far earlier then otherwise, or in somecases at all, however I want your opinion: In order to help keep her secret should Ashley have a team of non canon pokemon that also do not know her secret that she uses as a female. After the reveal the teams would be merged together , but before then she would only have six: Eevee, a special Vulpix (not from canon), Dratini, Porygon, Feebas (Trade), and one decided by reviews from any region, with the exception of legendaries, However if people do not want this It will take far longer to get these pokemon, and some of them she won't at all. Eevee would be her primary for female form and Pikachu for male form until the merger when they are both used equally, and if Ash and Pikachu are not paired together then Pikachu and Eevee will be. Please send a review with what you think, and after one week the reviews will be used to finalise the rest of the story, since this is one of the major changes Ash being a female Zorua will cause that I have planned as it is right now. Please send a review with what you think as well as votes for Ash's pairing.**


	3. Chapter 2: Viridian Forest

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **An: Sorry it took me so long to write this up, I have to share the computer with my family, so I don't always have alot of time to type the chapters up.**

 **Ash will eventually catch several non canon pokemon and I had him catch weedle and spearow sincee I figure the spearow would not have just given up and would have looked for Ash first with how stubborn it was, and here they met when before they didn't and Ash being able to understand pokemon could explain things to spearow, which I think any pokemon would find funny. And weedle was a bug type aand should have been just as easy to capture as caterpie was. Also I would like reviews with more non canon pokemon for ash to catch in kanto.**

 **I am not very good with Brock, Misty or the other travel companions, since, it 's been several years since I saw the anime, and I never Really liked Misty anyway. Though I do play the games. Also Pokemon at a low level level up faster then higher level pokemon, so it will slow down. Just with a lot before a gym. Also Ashley/Ash/Zorua(female), and Pikachu/Eevee/Zorua(male) are the ones who will be strongest and have all moves their kind can learn, including egg, transfer, and tutor.**

 **I will be using Pronouns, and names based on the gender of the form Ashley and pikachu (zorua) are currently in.**

 **Chapter 2: Viridian Forest**

As Ash, Pikachu, and Misty were walking along the forest path. The silence was broken by a loud scream.

"AAAH!"

"What is it Misty?" Ash asked the person who screamed.

"B-B-Bug!" Misty said pointing, down the path at a caterpie.

"Cool, a caterpie." Ash said, as he threw a pokeball "Pokeball go."

The caterpie tried to break free but was unable to, and was captured. "Alright, I caught a caterpie!" Ash and Pikachu celebrated as he let him out.

"Eww, why did you catch that disgusting bug." Misty said.

"He is not disgusting." Ash said holding out caterpie "Apologize"

"Now way." Misty screeched, "Bugs are one of the three most disgusting things in the world, along with carrots, and peppers."

" _Why doesn't the nice smelling lady like me?_ " Caterpie said as he bowed his head.

"Misty you hurt his feelings." Ash said.

"Just keep that bug away from me, better yet, keept it in the pokeball." Misty yelled.

"Fine." Ash said, "you set up camp, I'll be over there training caterpie and pikachu." and with that Ash went into another part of the forest to train, while Misty set up camp.

"Okay we're going to train, after that spearow flock, and team rocket incidents, I realized we need to get stronger."

" _How do we train?_ " Caterie asked.

"I'll tell you how." Ash said, "First..."

" _Wait!_ "Caterpie interuppted. " _Did you just understand me?_ "

" _Yeah, he can understand pokemon._ " Pikachu said. " _Continue._ "

"Thanks," Ash said, "We'll do stat training for an hour, then moves for two, either perfecting old ones or learning new ones. Then have a practice battle." He stopped to make sure Pikachu and caterpie were following before he continued. "Okay, Caterpie, you'll work on speed, today, by running aroung the training area, as fast as you can, Pikachu, you'll work on Accuracy by continously attacking those leaves" here Ash pointed "with your Thundershock, and aim only for a single leaf at a time, and only the leaves, hopefully this will prevent another accidental bike frying. Let's Go!"

" _Right._ " They agreed before starting.

An hour later, Caterpie was faster and Pikachu more accurate, next they started learning moves after a short break.

"Alright, so Pikachu, Caterpie, I need to know what moves, you know already. Caterpie you first, I'll check them against your possible moves, and you have a smaller list."

" _Alright._ " Caterie said. " _I know Tackle, Stringshot, Bug Bite, and Electroweb._ "

"That's goo;d, you can only learn one more move without evolving," Ash said, "Pikachu."

" _I know lots._ " Pikachu said. " _Thundershock, Nastyplot, and Thunderbolt, are the ones that I use the most due to preference, however I also know Tailwhip, Growl, Charm, Helping Hand, Sweet Kiss, Uproar, Bestow, Bide, Charge, Disarming Voice, Captivate, Double Slap, Encore, Fake Out, Flail, Lucky Chant, Present, Reversal, Tickle, Counter, and Wish._ "

"That's a really good moveset." Ash said. "and Fake Out almost always gives you an advantage, Though you only have two electric moves, So I will have caterpie teach you Electroweb, Then I'll teach both of you Snore, which is helpful if your put to sleep, and is the only move Caterpie can learn without evolving."

Two hours later, they finished having learned the moves and practiced their old ones, and were taking a break."

"Okay now it is time for a practice battle." Ash said, "Then we will be done for the day."

" _Right._ " Pikachu said as he and caterpie got into position.

Pikachu started off with a Fake Out. That made caterpie flinch before he recovered and used stringshot then using it to pull him closer and getting in a Bug Bite only to find Pikachu using Thunderbolt with the contact for the win.

"Great job Pikachu." Ash said, "Better luck next time caterpie, you'll get stronger, thats why we are training.

As they returned to camp they found Misty waiting and after eating they went to bed. Pikachu and caterpie however stayed up a little longer talking on a log.

" _I hope I evolve soon._ " caterpie said. " _I want to be able to fly and the faster I become a Butterfree he faster I can fulfull my dream._ "

" _You'll get there one day._ " Pikacu said. " _For now lets go to sleep._ "

" _Right._ " Caterpie said as he went to sleep.

Pikachu was almost asleep himself when he heard a sound and opened his eyes in time to see Ash come out of his tent and head into the forest towards the training area. Ash was looking around, making sure he wasn't followed. Pikachu used his small size to follow without being detected.

When they reached the training grounds Ash looked around, and not seeing, anyone removed his charm before placing it on the ground, which mad Pikachu curious. Ash then changed into her true form of a female Zorua, much to Pikachu's shock.

" _Alright,_ " Ashley said, " _Now to work on accuracy for an hour, then work on increasing my moves effecitveness, before finding a nocturnal wild pokemon to battle before going back to bed._ "

" _Ash._ " Pikachu said after Ashley finished the first tow parts and was abut to look for a Nocturnal wild pokemon. " _You're a Zorua too, and a female one at that._ "

" _Pikachu!_ " Ashley said in suprise as he turned around. " _How long have you been there?_ "

" _Since you arrived in the clearing,_ " Pikachu said " _I watched you train._ "

" _Oh._ " Ashley said. " _Please don't tell anyone, waitwhat did you mean, 'you're a Zorua, too?'_ "

" _Um , well._ " Pikachu said before removing a small charm that was his held item, and changing into a male Zorua. " _I'm a zorua as well, my charm makes it harder for my form to break, and changes my moves, type, and even DNA, so that it matches the form. Although there are only towo forms I've actually practiced enough to use moves effectiely, Pikachu, and Eevee, and it is impossible to evolve in them._ "

" _Huh,_ " Ashl;ey said. " _Well, I have a charm that also makes it harder for my form to break, but it doesn't change my moves, type, or DNA, though it does make me vulnerable to psychics, and changes my voice to match the form I'm in. I only have two ain forms, my human male form named Ash that I use the most so my secret is safe, and a human female form, named Ashley, that I preffer since it matches my gender. Unfortunately, I can't use it often because it would be to suspicious if I just switched forms, I use it when I can, but I need to make sure I can't be recognized by anything including the pokemon I have._ "

" _What if youo have two seperate teams._ " Zorua said thinking. " _One for each form. I could be in both, as a Pikachu for malel, and Eeve for your female form that way no one knowds, not even your pokemon. The pokeball, would make it so they don't find out, and since it puts a pokemon in stasis until release, they won't even know how long they're in._ "

" _That would work,_ " Ashley said. " _What moves do you know as an Eevee?_ "

Zorua just smiled and changed into an Eevee, and said " _I know: Growl, Helping Hand, Tackle, Tailwhip, Sand Attack, Captivate, Curse, Detect, Fake Tears, Flail, Natural Gift, Stored Power, Synchronoise, Tickle, Wish, Yawn, and Snore. Luckily if I learn a move as Pikachu, Eevee, or Zorua, and one of the other forms can learn it then they do, samething with levels and level up moves._ "

" _Cool._ " Ashley said, " _wish my charm did that. Oh well, what moves do you know as a Zorua._ "

Eevee changed back and said " _I know: Leer, Scratch, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Nasty Plot, Captivate, Counter, Detect, Extrasensory, Memento, Sucker Punch, Snatch, Snore,_  
 _Uproar, and Dark Pulse._ "

" _Nice._ " Ashley said, " _The only one I don't know is Nasty Plot. Hey, want to have a small battle as ourselves._ "

" _Sure._ " Zorua said, as he got in position.

Ashley started off with a scratch, only for Zorua to dodge, and hit back with a Dark Pulse, when the smoke cleared Ashley was gone.

" _Ashley?_ " Zorua said looking aroung before Ashley hit him from below with dig, before using a point blank shadow ball for the win.

" _Just how powerful are you?_ " Zorua complained as they were picking up their charms, to head back afterwards.

Ashley chuckled and said " _I'm level 15 with the moves, Leer, Scratch, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Captivate, Copycat, Counter, Detect, Extrasensory, Memento, Sucker Punch, Bounce, Covet, Endure, Hypervoice, Knock Off, Snatch, Snore, Spite, Trick, Uproar, Hone Claws, Calm Mind, Protect, Frustration, Return, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Dig, Rest, Attract, Snarl, and Dark Pulse._ "

" _Dang it, That's ten levels higher then me._ " Zorua complained, as he turned back into Pikachu, " _Hey, I'll teach you Nasty Plot if you teach me Endure._ "

" _Deal,_ " Ashley said as she changed back into a male human. "I'll teach tomorrow in training, right now we need to get back."

When they were halfway there they heard a flapping sound and then a pokemon muttering, " _Where are they, stupid trees blocking my view, guess I'll go back to my flock and train, next time I see that kid and Pikachu, I'll make them pay, they have to come back eventually. Better hurry though, right now I'm out of range to call for help._ "

" _That's the spearow you hit with a rock._ " Pikachu whispered.

"You wouldn't obey me." Ash whispered back "and I was trying to weaken him enough to catch without revealing my secret."

" _Sorry._ " Pikachu said. " _What are we going to do, he won't give up his vendetta easily._ "

" _Um._ " Ash said thinking. " _We'll catch up to him before he can get back to his flock, and I'll apologize. Though remember don't let him know what I am._ "

" _Right._ " Pikachu said. as Ash started walking to the sound.

"Spearow!" Ash called when he caught sight of him causing spearow to turn around and see Ash and Pikachu.

" _You!_ " He said narrowing his eyes,a nd preparing to attack.

"Wait." Ash said holding up his hands, "Let me explain."

" _Continue._ " Spearow said after a moment.

"At the time Pikachu wasn't obeying me." Ash said, "So I was trying to weaken you enough to catch you myself, and I am sorry."

" _You tried to fight me, yourself._ " Spearow said blinking in surprise.

"Yes." Ash said and was surpised when Spearow started chuckling.

" _You got guts kid._ " He said " _I'll give you that, wait you can understand me._ "

"Yeah." Ash said.

" _Well I've never met anyone like you before._ " Spearow said, " _Tell you what, you try to weaken and catch me yourself, no using your pokemon, and I'll go with you if you can do it, though I will be fighting back._ "

"Deal." Ash said as he got in front of spearow after putting Pikachu down, "Pikachu don't interfere."

" _Okay._ " Pikachu said worried, but knowing Ash was actually a pokemon trusting him.

"Ready." Ash asked.

" _Yeah._ " Spearow said as he came for a peck attack, only to have Ash jump out of the way, and thow more rocks from the gound. Spearow then used Fury Attack to hit them away, before using quick attack only to hit a tree face first at high speed when Ash dodge, then got caught by a pokeball.

The next morning Misty woke everyone up by screaming because Caterpie was sleeping next to her.

After breakfast Ash headed to the training area again and let out spearow, and caterpie, who had met during breakfast, while Misty was gawking in suprise over Ash having a Spearow, when he didn't the day before.

"Okay," Ash said, "Today Spearow will work on speed by flying around the clearing as fast as he can, Caterpie will work on attack, by using tackle on pikachu, who will work on defense, by taking it. This will also help you learn Endure during move training."

An hour later Ash called a stop.

"Good job so far," Ash said. "We'll work on move training foran hour, before a three way battle to finish and we head off. Pikachu will work on Endure, caterpie practice your attack moves on Pikachu to help him learn it, and Spearow first I need to know what moves you know."

" _I know:_ " Spearow said " _Growl, Peck, Leer, Fury Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Pursuit, and I recently learned Drill Run, and Steel Wing from the others in my flock, but I'm not very accurate with them._ "

"Alright." Ash said. "I'll have you work on perfecting those moves. No point learning new moves if you can't control the ones you have."

An hour later Ash called them to stop move training and begin the three way battle. It didn't last long, Pikachu was still weak from learning Endure and was knocked out by caterpies bug bite, caterpie was knocked out by a super effective peck attack from spearow, and spearow was knocked out by a super effective, Thunderbolt from Pikachu.

After healing they set out, while walking they saw a Pidgeotto fly by.

"Pikachu let's catch it." Ash said. "Thundershock."

" _You got it._ " Pikachu said as he attacked.

" _Ow._ " Pidgeotto said " _Why you tack this._ " as she attacked with quick atttack only to have Pikachu dodge and hit her with a Thunderbolt before Ash caught her with a pokeball.

"Good Job Ash." Misty said. "You actually caught a pokemon after fighting them the right way."

Ash just ignored her.

A couple hours later they had dealt with Team Rocket and in the process, Caterpie evolved into metapod. and they continued on their way.

"Hey, cool." Ash said, as he threw a Pokeball "A weedle." While it was being captured, much to Misty's disgust, Ash's concentration was interrupted by a guy in samauri armor jumping out with a sword and challenging Ash to a battle. ThatAsh won after retrieving Weedle's Pokeball. he even jused her against the metapod, and after a winning she evolved into kakuna, and since she was captured instead of escaping, there was no incident with a swarm of Beedrill. Although Misty complained about Ash catching another Bug type.

They stopped an hour later to eat and train.

"Alright." Ash said after learning everyones moves (Pidgeotto, and Kakuna) "Today we will be working on leveling you up, except Metapod and Kakuna. We will do lthat for several hours. Then work on moves for the next two, before stopping for the night. Tommorrow we will arrive in Pewter city and it has a gym, with powerful pokemon. So we need to get you stronger to face him since right now he has the advantage against all of you. Metapod, Kakuna, the two of you will learn the move Iron Defense first, since you can only learn it in this stage. Now it is two o'clock, and we will be finishing up at eight for the night, before getting a good night's rest and arriving in Pewter around twelve tommorrow and challenging the gym after stopping at the pokemon center."

Six hours of training later, Pikachu was level 20, Spearow19, Pidgeootto 22, and Both Metapod and Kakuna had evolved after joining late, and were both level 16.

"Good job." Ash said as Misty came up.

"Are you done yet." she asked "You've been at it for six hours, and were in a forest that..." Here misty broke off as she saw Beedrill, "AHHHHH..." before running away calling back "I'll be in my tent."

After a quick meal they started on move training.

"Okay, so the gym is Rock type." Ash said as he was glad he remembered to look up the gym types, and pokemon when he was planning his journey. "He uses a Geodude and Onix, both of which, are Rock and Ground types. I'll start of with Butterfree to put him to sleepl, and if he loses I'll send iln spearow since he is smaller and it will an indoor battle that Pikachu would have the biggest disadvantage in. However depending on his strategy I might send someone else out. So I will be teaching all of you moves. Spearow, Steel Wing, and Drill Run will be best for you, and you already know both. So I will have you learn endure, and twister. Pikachu and kkPidgeotto can help with those. Butterfree, Beedrill, both of you will learn Giga Drain, and Endure. Again, Pikachu can help with endure, and I will help with Giga Drain. Pidgeotto you will learn Endure and Steelwing, Pikachu and Spearow can help with those. Pikachu, you already know endure, so you will learn Iron Tail and Magnet Rise. Iron Tail and Steelwing are similar just with different body parts, so Spearow can help with that and I'll help you with magnet rise. These moves, anre either super effective, normal effective in the case of twister, or will let you survives a super effetive hit or in magnet rise case, avoid one."

When trainingg was done they went to be. With Ash and Pikachu leaving to train as Ashley and Zorua, well Zorua teaching Ashley Nasty Plot, before Ashley continued Her own training, Ending at level 27.

Like Ash said they left the forest and arrived in Pewter city at twelve the next day. Much to Misty's Delight. Though they did have to pay two dollars to some guy for standing on his rocks.

 **An: Deliah and Professor Oak will learn about Pikachu, since they also know Ashley's secet, however until reveal no one else will. Also since Pikachu is also a Zorua as well, I will be changing the pairing poll to reflect that with the third option changing to another review's suggestion of Latios, with all votes starting over.**

 **An: There will also be two extra polls:**

 **One: should Zorua (Pikachu/Eevee) And Ashley evolve if they end up paired together then Ashley and Zorua (Pikachu/Eevee) will end up in the same evolution form. However if they do not then they might end up in different evolutions, vote now. You have until the reveal to decide.**

 **Two: The special Vulpix Ashley catces is it a shiny vulpix with telepathy, a shadow vulpix, or rescued after being experimented on by team Rocket to be fire and another type and know all moves of that type, including legendary moves. vote by poll, unlike the other two this one ends in vermillion, and recieved in saffron, with a second poll deciding secondary type if final option is chosen.**

 **An: The training will still be happening but do you want me to skip over the actual details? send reviews please.**

 **An: There will be some chapters where Ash catches multiple pokemon, because that is where they are, and others where he doesn't catch any, and some where he only gets one. Like in the next chapter his female form will get a Fennekin since that is the only one asked for in review directly for female, which was still open for one spot at the time.**

 **An: Other then the badge at the beginning, and the very end of the next chapter, Ash will be Ashley and Pikachu will be Eevee for most of the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 3: First gym badge, and Ashley

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **Current votes are:**

 **Pairing:**

 **Ashley/Latios 2**

 **Ashley/Latias 0**

 **Ashley/Zorua(Pikachu/Eevee) 3**

 **Vulpix:**

 **Shiny telepathic Vulpix 1**

 **Shadow Vulpix 0**

 **Rescued Vulpix 0**

 **Evolution:**

 **Both evolve 1**

 **Only Ash evolve 0**

 **Only Zorua (Pikachu/Eevee) evolve 0**

 **Neither evolve 0**

 **I will be switching the profile poll around once a week, since I can only get one showing on it at a time, but all of them are open and can also be voted on by review.**

 **Chapter 3: First gym badge, and Ashley saves a Fennekin**

After being healed at the pokemon center, Ash, his team, and Misty made their way to the gym. When they entered Ash called out "Hello, I'm here to challenge the gym."

Suddenly the lights came on revealing a squinty eyed man, on the other side of a rocky battlefield.

"I am Brock Slate, gym leader of Pewter City." He said, "Who challenges me."

"I do." Ash said. "I am Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town."

"Very well." He said as Misty made her way to the vistor section.

"This will be a two on two battle between the gym leader Brock Slate of Pewter City, and the challenger Ash Ketchum, of Pallet Town. Only the challenger is allowed to switch pokemon." The referee said. "Begin."

"Geodude." Brock said releasing his pokemon.

"Butterfree, I choose you." Ash said releasing Butterfree.

"A bug and flying type against a rock type." Brock said. "Bad choice, finish this with rock throw."

"Dodge and use sleep powder." Ash called as geodude launched a rock at Butterfree, who flew around it and put geodude to sleep.

"Now Giga Drain." Ash said. as Butterfree started draining health from Geodude, while Brock tried to wake him up, until he fainted.

"That was a good strategy." Brock said as he recalled Geodude, "But let's see you handle Onix." and with that he released a giant snake made of rocks.

"Sleep Powder." Ash called as Brock said "Tackle."

Unfortunately Onix hit Butterfree first, and knocked him out with a combination of a critical hit and his much larger size.

"Return." Ash said recalling Butterfree. "You did great take a good rest, Spearow you're up."

" _Bring it._ " he said coming out.

"A Spearow." Brock said. "Not very smart, Rock Slide."

"Dodge and use Steel Wing." Spearow flew around the rocks safely before hitting Onix in the head with a supereffective Steel Wing.

"Now finish it with quick attack from up high into another steel wing." Ash called as Spearow complied flying to the roof and using a diving quick attack to come down fast with glowing wings.

"Onix didge." Brock called, but it was too late and Onix was knocked out by the powered up supereffective attack.

"Good job Onix, return." Brock said. "Congradulations on your win, especially with type disadvantage. You've earned the Boulder Badge."

"Thanks." Ash said taking it, before Ash and Brock, along with Misty, went back to the pokemon center to heal their pokemon, where it was discovered that Brock was a pervert.

"Hey Pikachu." Ash whispered as Misty dragged Brock away. "We should tell my mom and Professor Oak that you are a Zorua, as well as about your idea, my mom is a Zoroark, and will find out eventually, and we'll need Professor Oak's help to get at team for my female form. Plus he is the closest thing to a father figure I have and can be trusted."

Pikachu thought about it for a few minutes before replying, " _Alright, if you trust them then I will to._ "

"Thanks Pikachu." Ash said, "Afterwards do you want to go out with me in my female form while I do some exploring or stay here with the others?"

" _I'll come with you._ " Pikachu said, as Ash walked to the video phone.

"Hello." Professor Oak answered, "Ash, good to see you."

"Hi Professor Oak." Ash said, "Is my mom there I need to talk to both of you?"

"Yeah." He said before calling "Delia Ash is on the phone and wants to talk to us."

"Ash." Deliah said as she came in, "What is it? oh and hello Pikachu."

" _Hello._ " Pikachu said.

"Hey mom." Ash said. "While I was training Pikachu saw me, but it turns out that he is actually a male Zorua." with that Pikachu quickly removed his charm and changed back to normal, then back into a Pikachu before anyone saw him. "He has a charm that makes his form harder to break as well as altering his type, move, and DNA to match the form."

" _Though I only practiced my Pikachu and Eevee forms enough to use._ " Pikachu added.

"That's great." Deliah said smiling "It's been years since I saw another of our kind and he is the first you saw."

"I know." Ash said smiling as Pikachu looked at him. "Anyway, He had an idea. Is it possible for me to have two teams, one for male and one for female. That way i can't be found out by my pokemon, and since Pikachu also has an Eevee form he can use that."

"Well, yes." Professor Oak said. "However whatever form you are in the pokeballs for the other forms current team will be locked, and if you reveal that you are the same person then the teams will be merged."

"Thanks." Ash said, "I'll do that."

"Very well," Professor Oak said as he set it up. "Done, and I have it set up so that your female forms starter is registered as the Eevee form you mentioned.

"Thanks." Ash said, "I'm going to go out and explore the city now, in my female form bye."

"Bye Ash," Deliah said, "Remember to change your..."

"MOM..." Ash cried. "Bye."

Pikachu snickered before Ash glared at him and said, "I know how to use Hyper Voice, it is very powerful if used in someones ear at point blank range."

" _Sorry._ " Pikachu said as Ash picked up the other pokeballs from Nurse Joy, before going out of the pokemon center after telling Misty, that he was going to explore the city.

Once they were out of sight of anyone they changed into Ashley, and Eevee, and started walking around.

After they left the museum, they went to go back to the pokemon center when they bumped into a man in a professor's coat looking worried.

"Sorry." Ashley said.

"It's okay." the man said, "I should have been watching where I was going."

"Is everything okay." Ashley asked seeing that he was still worried.

"No." the man said, "I came to look for an item for my research, but after I found it, one of my pokemon got lost."

"Which one." Ashley asked concerned.

"It's a pokemon called Fennekin." the man said. "She is one of the three Kalos region starter pokemon, along with Froakie and Chespin who are both with me. Oh, excuse me. I didn't introduce myself. I am Professor Sycamoure of the Kalos region."

"I'm Ashley Ketchum," Ashley said before pointing at Eevee. "and this is Eevee. Where was Fennekin when she got lost?"

"She heard something in the woods and ran off after it." Professor Sycamoure said. "and I couldn't keep up so I came back to get some help."

"I'll look." Ashley said. "What's she look like?"

"Thanks." he said. "She is a small, red fox with one tail. She is also a fire type, and has the ability Blaze. Though she really is a good pokemon it is hard to get her specific trust, and because of that most find her to much for a starter, and choose someone else."

"Alright we'll look." Ashley said as she headed for the woods.

"Let's find Fennekin." Ashley said to Eevee as they entered the woods.

After asking some wild pokemon for directions. They made their way through the forest, and finally found Fennekin unconciouse, and surrounded by a swarm of Beedrill who were angry that she entered their territory. This caused Ashley and Eevee's eyes to grow big before they acted.

"Eevee." Ashley called "use swift."

" _Right._ " Eevee called as he launched the stars to attack the Beedrill.

" _More intruders!_ " The Beedrill cried, " _Get them!_ "

"Use detect to dodge wile maxing out your attack and defense with curse." Ashley called.

Eevee obeyed and everytime the Beedrill attacked him seeing him as the bigger threat due to him being a pokemon as well, and them not knowing about Ashley, he would use detect, while he used curse the rest of the time.

" _Done._ " Eevee called, " _Now what?_ "

"Now use stored power," Ashley said. "Then take out the rest with quick attack and stored power."

" _Got it._ " Eevee called as he followed the commands until...

" _Retreat!_ " The beedrill called flying away.

"We did it." AShlye sadi turning to the Fennekin, and gasping.

"Oh, NO!" she said when she saw the Fennekin was poisoned and badly hurt from the beedrill.

"Eevee find a pecha berry." Ashley called as she began to treat Fennekins injuries. Luckily since both Fennekin and Zorua were fox pokemon, they have similar bodies, which helped her know how to treat the injuries, though it wasn't perfect.

" _Got one._ " Eevee said coming up with a Pecha berry.

"Thanks." Ashley said taking it and opening Fennekins mouth, crushe dthe berry so the juice went in Fennekins mouth where she unconciously swallowed.

A few moments later Fennekin woke up groaning.

" _Note to self_ " She said. " _Do not enter Beedrill territory, even following pokemon sounds made by a pokemon you've never met before._ "

"You okay?" Ashley asked, this surprised Fennekin, who hadn't noticed Ashley, and Eevee.

" _Yeah._ " She said after looking at them for a few moments " _The pains not bad._ "

"Good." Ashley said. "I healed you best I could, but I'm no Nurse Joy."

" _You can understand me?_ " Fennekin said suprised only for a moment. " _Cool I heard some rare humans can but I've never met one before._ (This surprised Ashley and Eevee) _Thanks for healing me._ "Oka

"Your welcome." Ashley said. "I'm Ashley and this is Eevee."

" _Nice to meet you._ " Eevee said.

" _Pleasure._ " Fennekin said " _I'm Fennekin._ "

"We need to get you back to Professor Sycamoure and have you healed." Ashley said "Do you mind if I carry you. I'll be gentle."

" _Sure._ " Fennekin said. " _Maybe when we get to Professor Sycamoure I'll be able to find someone good who will want me._ "

"Don't think like that." Ashley said as she picked up Fennekin. "You ar a good pokemon. I'm sure anyone would be happy with you if they just got to know you Don't give up hope."

" _Thanks._ " Fennekin said. " _But I have trust issues ever since I read one of Professor Sycamours reports about someone abusing their starter pokemon. So I don't trust people easily if I just met them since I don't want to end up with someone like that. You're an exception since you saved my life so you can't be that bad._ "

"thanks for the vote of confidence." Ashley said, as they came out of the forest. "There's Professor Sycamoure." She added when she saw him.

"You found her." he said. "and she's letting you hold her? she must trust you."

"I saved her from a Beedrill nest." Ashley explained, "and healed her up the best I could, which got her to trust me. Now we should really get her to the pokemon center and have them finish healing her."

"Right Professor Sycamoure said as they started toward the center.

When they got there, Ashley handed Fennekin to Nurse Joy before looking around. She saw several people waiting for their pokemon, and Brock the gym leader talking to some gur that looked like him who was waving his arms and telling Brock to slow down since he couldn't write that fast.

"Here you go." Nurse Joy said as she brought Fennekin back fully healed.

Fennekin then bgan rubbing against Ashley affectionately.

"Seems like Fennekin likes you." Professor Sycamoure said.

"I like her too." Ashley said as Fennekin nodded.

" _Me three._ " Eevee added.

"Tell you what." Professor Sycamoure said thinking, "You're the first person she likes this fast, so how about you take her with you. As a starter pookemon she'd be given to someone eventually, and at least this way, I know it's someone she trusts."

"I'd love to take her." Ashley said, "But only if she wants to come with me."

" _I do!_ " Fennekin exclaimed as she jumped up in excitement.

"Okay." Ashley said laughing as Professor Sycamoure gave her Fennekins pokeball.

" _Welcome to the team Fennekin._ " Eevee said.

" _Who else is on it._ " Fennekin asked.

" _Just us._ " Eevee said, as Professor Sycamoure left.

"So Fennekin." Ashley said. "We're leaving tommorrow, but I need to know what moves you know for training."

" _I know Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Hypnosis, and Wish._ " Fennekin said.

"That's a good moveset." Ashley said, "Well I guess it's time to go to bed. Fennekin return."

After retrurning Fennekin, Ashley and Eevee went out of sight and changed back to Ash and Pikachu, before returning to the pokemon center and agreeing to let Brock come along with them, before going to bed to be ready to leave the next day.

 **An:Hope you liked it.**

 **An: Please send reviews with non cannon pokemon for Ash to catch in Kanto, not Ashley Her team For Kanto is full. so far Ash will have: canon pokemon, weedle*, spearow*, abra*, pichu*, horsea*, and aerodactyl*, with three of four more spots available. Please remember that Ashley has Eevee (Zorua/Pikachu), Fennekin*, Special Vulpix* (not from canon please vote for how it is special), Dratini*, Porygon*, and Feebas* (trade), and so those are not available for Ash. Also please note that if Ashley is paired with either Latios or Latias, then the pichu will end up paired with Zorua (Pikachu/Eevee)**

 ***Species when pokemon is caught.**


	5. Chapter 4: Mt Moon

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **Current votes are:**

 **Pairing:**

 **Ashley/Latios 3**

 **Ashley/Latias 2**

 **Ashley/Zorua(Pikachu/Eevee) 3**

 **Vulpix:**

 **Shiny telepathic Vulpix 2**

 **Shadow Vulpix 0**

 **Rescued Vulpix 0**

 **Evolution:**

 **Both evolve 1**

 **Only Ash evolve 0**

 **Only Zorua (Pikachu/Eevee) evolve 0**

 **Neither evolve 0**

 **Because it is so close to the special vulpix poll ending that one will remain active in profile until it closes, though you can still vote for others in reviews.**

 **AN: Some chapters like this one will be short since it has been so long since I've seen the episode. it is basically just a summary of the cannon episode, which happens the same, with maybe a few differences due to pokemon moves and things like that. I just don't know how to skip it without messing up the timeline.**

 **Chapter 4: Mt. Moon**

Ash, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu were making their way to Mt. Moon, on their way to Cerulean city, when suddenly...

"AAAHHH!" A scream sounded.

They looked at each other and raced to the sound. When they got there they saw a scientist, being attacked by a bunch of Zubat.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash called to Pikachu who then shocked the Zubat into leaving.

"Thank You!" The scientist cried as he hugged Ash while saying his thanks, and telling them that he is Seymour the scientist, unfortunately, he squished Pikachu between them, and in return Pikachu shocked them both.

"Why were the zubat out during the dyay? Misty asked.

"Someone set up lights in the cave through Mt. Moon."Seymour said. "They're probably looking for the moon stone."

"Moon stone?" Ash asked before wishing he hadn't as Seymour went into a rant about how pokemon came to earth from space using the moon stone as a spaceship.

"Let's take down these lights." Ash said after Seymour finished his rant, and led them to the cave where they saw the lights drying up the paras, and sandshrew, while disturbing the zubat. He then took out a pokeball and said "Butterfree short ut those lights with electroweb, then pull them down with confusion."

" _Right._ " Butterfree said before doing so.

"Good job, return." Ash said recalling butterfree.

" _Got to get this to the moon stone._ " Ash heard then and looking around he said "Hey look, a clefairy."

After promising not to catch it, Ash and the others followed clefairy.

They ran into team rocket, and after they finished their motto, they sent out koffing and ekans, while Ash sent out pidgeotto, and Brock a zubat he caught earlier.

Pidgeotto blew away the smokescreen while Zubat confused ekans and koffing into attacking each other, before pikachu sent them flying with thunderbolt. However clefairy, Misty, and Seymour who had went on ahead to get clefairy to safety, were followed by Meowth. However Misty dealt with him, and saved clefairy when she fell into a river.

Clefairy then lead them to the moonstone, before preparing to start the evolution ceremony. However team rocket showed up again and stole the moonstone. Before they got away however, they were stopped when Brocks onix burst out in front of them, and seymour convinced the clefairy to help, and after using metronome they sent team rocket away before completing the evolution ceremony, as several of the clefairy evolved into clefable. The next day, after which Ash and the others said goodbye to Seymour who had decided to stay and live with the clefairy, they left Mt. Moon, adn made their way towards Cerulean.

"This sign has something written on it." Brock said as they looked at a sign pointing to Cerulean. "Gary was here, Ash is a loser."

They then heard what sounded like growling and they looked at Ash, to see him angry.

"I am not a loser, Gary!" Ash shouted as he started running along the path. "I'll show you!"

 **AN: Several people have sent reviews for non canon pokemon, but please remember that this is kanto, however Fenneken was from a visiting professor who studies mega evolution which needs mega stones, hence why he was in pewter city, the city of stones, while Feebas will be recieve through trade during the episode with trades. If you give me a non kanto native pokemon, please also give away for it to get to kanto to be recieved. Also remember that my kanto game knowledge comes from red and blue for gameboy color, it is the later games I have played more often, and have never played a game with the johto region. thank you.**

 **AN: As a zorua Ashley knows extrasensory, a psychic type attack, should Ashley develop her psychic abilities, or only her aura from Lucario and the mystery of Mew, both aura and psychic abilities, or neither. Please send review with your thoughts.**


	6. Chapter 5: Abra, and Cerulean Gym badge

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **Current votes are:**

 **Pairing:**

 **Ashley/Latios: 6**

 **Ashley/Latias: 2**

 **Ashley/Zorua(Pikachu/Eevee): 5**

 **Vulpix:**

 **Shiny telepathic Vulpix: 6**

 **Shadow Vulpix: 1**

 **Rescued Vulpix: 6**

 **Evolution:**

 **Both evolve: 3**

 **Only Ash evolve: 0**

 **Only Zorua (Pikachu/Eevee) evolve: 0**

 **Neither evolve: 1**

 **An: Vulpix poll ends soon please vote, also if there is still a tie for shiny vulpix and rescued vulpix then it will be a shiny rescued vulpix.**

 **Chapter 5: Abra, and Cerulean Gym badge**

As Ash, and company approached Cerulean City, Ash noticed that Misty was looking worried.

"You okay Misty?" Ash asked.

"Yeah." Misty said, "But you don't really want to go to Cerulean dol you?"

"Sure I do." Ash said. "It's where the next gym is."

"But Cerulean is filled with ghost tpes." Misty said making a scary face "That look like this."

"That's Lavender Town." Ash said looking at Misty. "The guide book says that Cerulean City hs the water gym. jIs there a reason that you don't want to go to Cerulean?"

"I just don't wan't too!" Misty yelled hiting Ash on the head with a malletl, "So don't ask why."

"We'll need to go in for supplies." Brock spoke up, as he looked at Misty nervously.

"How about this then." Ash said rubbing his head. "We'll camp out outside of the city. Tommorrow Brock will get supples, and I'll get the gym badge, then we'll move on. You won't have to go in, and I can also use this time to get a new pokemon to full up my team, and some last minute training. before the battle."

"Fine." Misty said realizing that was the best she would get.

So they set up camp, and ASh went to look for a pokemon, while Brock, and Misty made a list of what was needed before Brock began making lunch.

While looking around, Ash saw an Abra on a rock by the river.*

"An Abra." Ash said with a smile. As he took out a pokeball, "Spearow use quick attack on Abra."

" _On It._ " Spearow said, as he attacked Abra thinking it would be easy since Abra was asleep, however Abra teleported away before reappearing and using chargebeam, while she was still, catching Spearow by suprise and knocking him out of the air and into the river due to how low he was.

"Return." Ash called as he recalled Spearow, and sending out Beedrill. "Twin needle, and be careful he can teleport and attack while asleep.

" _Got it._ " She called as she attacked only for Abra to teleport, and when she turned to follow, Abra used shadow ball, which knocked Beedrill back, she then attacked with pursuit, only to be blinded by the light from Abra's Dazzling gleam, and crash.

Ash then recalled Beedrill, and sent out Pidgeotto.

"Try using twister to cover a large area." Ash called, however when she did Abra just teleported behind her and used a point blank chargebean, that beacause it is point blank, super effective, and powered up from the earlier charge beam, knocked her out.

"Return," Ash said as he sent out Butterfree, "Supersonic."

" _You got it._ " he called before releasing the sound waves, only for abra to teleport past them, and use another charge beam, sending him into the water with the double enhanced attack, making Beedrill, the only one who wasn't hit with a super effective, or double enhanced attack so far.

"You're up Pikachu." Ash said, "use feint."

" _Right._ " Pikachu replied. Unfortunately, Abra teleported again before using energy ball which because charge beam can increase special attack, was enhanced. Pikachu survived by using endure, and retaliated with thunderbolt. Unfortunatelyu Abra teleported again, and used another energy ball which Pikachu managed to dodge, only for Abra to teleport away from the follow up Electroweb, and used shadow ball, which pikachu again dodged only to run into a signal beam attack that he didn't see, forcing Ash to get him and retreat.

As Ash and the others ate Misty said, "So Ash did you catch any new pokemon?"

Ash looked down and said "No. We found an Abra, but it forced us to retreat, since it kept teleporting away from our attacks, before attacking while still asleep."

"That's how they battle." Brock said, "You need to figure out a way around that to make sure you hit."

"Or you could just look for another pokemon." Misty said.

"No way," Ash said, "We're going to get that Abra." As Ash ate he tried to think of a way to get Abra before "I Got It, come on guys." he added to his pokemon.

" _Right._ " they said as they followed him back to the Abra. They stopped before they reached Abra to hear the plan.

"Alright." Ash said. "Butterfree you're going to use stun spore in the air then Pidgeotto and Spearow, will blow it towards the area Abra is in, until she can't teleport anywhere without being caught in it. Then Pikachu will go in since electric types are immune to paralysis, and will attack with Disarming voice since it will follow Abra even if she does teleport fast enough, because it is a no miss attack."

" _Got it._ " They said before executing the pln, and it worked Abra was caught.

The next day Ash and Brock went into the city while Misty remained at the camp.

"Alright." Ash said, "You get supplies, while I go to the gym."

"Alright Ash." Brock said, "I'll meet you back at camp."

As Ash and Pikachu made their way to the gym the passed a store that had a break in.

"What happened here." Ash asked a nearby person.

"Someone broke in and robbed the place, but didn't take money, only a giant hose and vacuum." The guy replied, "Officer Jenny just left."

"Thanks." Ash said, before heading to the gym.

When he got there, he cdaught the end of the water show, then went backstage to ask for a gym battle.

"Sorry." one of the three gym leaders this one named Daisy said.

"We don't battle anymore." Another leader called Lily said.

""We just got creamed by three trainers from some place called Pallet Town back to back and had to rush our pokemon to the pokemon center." The last leader named Violet said.

"This is the only pokemon we have left." Daisy said releasing a goldeen into the nearby pool, "And it only knows horn attack."

"Don't worry though," Lily said "We know what you want."

She then clapped her hands and a Seel popped out of the nearby pool, with a Cascade Badge.

"Here take it." Violet said, "It's yours."

"No thanks." Ah said shaking his head." I want to earn my gym badges."

"Oh go on," Lily said, "You know you want it."

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Someone suddenly yelled. They looked and saw it was Misty who had decided to come into the city anyway.

She came stomping up and started scolding the girls for just giving away the badges.

Turns out Misty is the youngest of the four gym leaders, of Cerulean City.

" _Ash, I don't want to battle a friend._ " Pikachu said.

"Alright." Ash said, as he climed onto the platform for challengers.

"This will be a two on two battle between Misty Waterflower of Cerulean City, and Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." The referee said, "Only the challenger is allowed to switch pokemon, begin."

"Staryu." Misty called releasing the star shaped pokemon.

"Abra." Ash called releasing his newest pokemon.

"Energy ball," Ash called

"Into the water." Misty said, Abra fired the energy ball, however Staryu jumped in the water where Abra couldn't follow, however...

"Charge beam." Ash cried.

"No," Misty said, "Staryu out of the water," however Abra sent the stream of electrified energy into the water making an electrified pool, before staryu could get out, and knocking staryu out with ease.

"Staryu return." Misty called, "Starmie you're up." she then released Staryu's evolved form.

"Rapid spin." Misty called to which Ash said "Dodge then signal beam." Abra dodge by teleporting then launched the attack.

"Dodge it." Misty called as Starmie used it's rapid spin to dodge the signal beam. "Great now use rapid spin while firing swift everyhere to cover the field."

This fulled the area with projectile stars that Abra could not dodge, even by teleporting and so she was knocked out, by the multitude of stars that locked onto Abra after the first one hit.

"Return Abra." Ash called as he recalled her "You did good." He then released another pokemon "You're up Butterfree." This caused Misty to blanch at the bug type.

"Start out with poison powder." Ash called

"Rapid spin to blow it away." Misty called as she recovered. The rapid spin created enough wind that the poison powder was blown away, before continuing onto Butterfree.

"Slow it down with Electroweb." Ash called, with the electrified net doing a lot of damage.

"Recover." Misty said, "Then water gun, knock him into the pool."

"Fly around it and use Bug Bite." Ash called, Butterfree flew around the water and came at Starmie only for...

"Use swift." Misty called, causing Starmie to release a bunch of stars, and forcing Butterfree to back off.

"Send them back with whirlwind." Ash called "Then Giga Drain."

The rebounding stars managed to disorient and damage Starmie enough that Giga Drain both landed and knocked him out.

Unfortunately right afterwards, Team Rocket burst into the gym with the giant hose and vacuum to steal the water pokemon, but they were easily dealt with, adn Seel even evolved into Dewgong.

After meeting back with Brock they continued on their way to the next town.

 ***In the games red and blue, Abra can be found by the river that goes through the top of Cerulean. This Abra is just farther down the river, (Around the part before you get to Cerulean where you can see Cerulean cave before you enter Cerulean.)**

 **One person said that Ashley and Pikachu was beginning to become to op, however the opponents will get harder to match, and even the strongest can be knocked out by strategy like with Abra, before they came up with their own plan, and especially the league battles will be harder.**

 **From a couple of review, as well as some pms that together have majority, Ashley will develop her psychic abilities, however, it will not be until after the reveal during the incident with Mewtwo, afterwhich Mew will sort of take Ashley under her wings so to speak, basically becomeing like a big sister.**

 **I will be listing the pokemons Ability, level, and attacks for Ash, Ashley, and their teams from now on since you no longer see the training anymore, including Fennekin who is trained at a different time where the companions can not see.**

 **Ashley-Illusion-29:Leer, Scratch, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Scary Face, Taunt, Foul Play, Captivate, Copycat, Counter, Detect, Extrasensory, Memento, Sucker Punch, Bounce, Covet, Endure, Hyper Voice, Knock Off, Snatch, Snore, Spite, Trick, Uproar, Hone Claws, Calm Mind, Protect, Frustration, Return, Dig, Shadow Ball, Double Team, Rest, Attract, Snarl, Dark Pulse.**

 **Zorua (Pikachu/Eevee)-Illusion-23:Leer, Scratch, Pursuit, Fake Tears, Fury Swipes, Feint Attack, Scary Face, Captivate, Copy Cat, Counter, Detect, Extrasensory, Memento, Sucker Punch, Covet, Endure, SNatch, Snore, Uproar, Double Team.**

 **Eevee (Pikachu/Zorua)-Anticipation-23:Growl, Helping Hand, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, Baby Doll Eyes, Swift, Quick Attack, Bite, Refresh, Covet, Charm, Captivate, Curse, Detect, Fake Tears, Flail, Natural Gift, Stored Power, Synchronoise, Tickle, Wish, Yawn, Endure, Iron Tail, Snore, Double Team.**

 **Fennekin-Blaze-15:Scratch, Tail Whip, Ember, Howl, Flame Charge, Wish, Hypnosis, Covet, Endure, Iron Tail, Snore.**

 **Ash's Team:**

 **Pikachu (Eevee/Zorua)-Lightning Rod-23:Tail Whip, Thundershock, Growl, Play Nice, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Feint, Double Team, Bestow, Bide, Charge, Disarming Voice, Double Slap, Encore, Fake Out, Flail, Lucky CHant, Present, Reversal, Tickle, Wish, Covet, Captivate, Electroweb, Endure, Helping Hand, Iron Tail, Magnet Rise, Snore, Charm, Nasty Plot, Sweet Kiss, Uproar, Counter, Natural Gift, Swift.**

 **Butterfree-Tinted Lens-22:Tackle, String Shot, Bug Bite, Electroweb, Snore, Harden, Iron Defense, Confusion, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Gust, Supersonic, Whirlwind, Endure, Giga Drain.**

 **Beedrill-Sniper-22:Poison Sting, String Shot, Bug Bite, Electroweb, Harden, Iron Defense, Fury Attack, Focus Energy, Twin Needle, Rage, Pursuit, Snore, Endure, Giga Drain.**

 **Abra-Magic Guard-18-Telepot, Signal Beam, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, Charge Beam, Dazzling Gleam.**

 **Pidgeotto-Big Pecks-22:Tackle, Sand-Attack, Quick Attck, Whirlwind, Twister, Brave Bird, Pursuit, Endure, Uproar, Steel Wing, Snore.**

 **Spearow-Sniper-22:Growl, Peck, Leer, Fury Attack, Pursuit, Aerial Ace, Mirror Move, Quick Attack, Whirlwind, Drill Run, Snore, Steel Wing.**

 **From here on these will be located on my profile.**

 **I have decided that for most of the episodes that happen the same as canon, I will just give a brief mention at the beginning of the non canon chapter.**


	7. Chapter 6 Vermillion gym and St Anne

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **Current votes are:**

 **Pairing**

 **Ashley/Latios: 7**

 **Ashley/Latias: 2**

 **Ashley/Zorua(Pikachu/Eevee): 7**

 **Vulpix:**

 **Shiny telepathic Vulpix: 9**

 **Shadow Vulpix: 3**

 **Rescued Vulpix: 9**

 **Evolution:**

 **Both evolve: 4**

 **Only Ash evolve: 0**

 **Only Zorua (Pikachu/Eevee) evolve: 0**

 **Neither evolve: 3**

 **Vulpix poll is now closed. Because the shiny and rescued votes are tied it will be a rescued pokemon that is also shiny. However you still need to vote for what vulpix's second type is, anytype except normal and fire, and depending on type, vulpix will also have other attributes/abilities:**

 **Water: Breathe underwater**

 **Grass: can use photosynthesis**

 **Electric: lightning flowing between tails**

 **Ice: extremely low body temperature**

 **Fighting: muscular**

 **Poison: claws and teeth drip poison**

 **Ground: fur is always covered in dirt**

 **Flying: wings**

 **Psychic: has a purple gem on forehead**

 **Bug: multilensed eyes**

 **Rock: fur is as hard as rock**

 **Ghost: transparent body**

 **Dragon: fur is actually scales**

 **Dark: eyes are pitch black**

 **Steel: steel armor**

 **Fairy: can share life force (like Xerneas)**

 **If two are tied then fire type will be replaced with one of them, but will still have ordinary attacks as well as type attacks. I actually only have plans for a flying, fairy or flying and fairy vulpix right now, however if the votes are for a different type I will come up with something. Ashley will get Vulpix in two chapters when she is in saffron. This poll will only be for one week.**

 **This chapter is the longest yet and has interactions between Ashley and Misty and Brock, this is because I thing it woul;d be hard to kee up the pretense full time without slipping, so there would be a few close calls, and With Ashley needing to be in her female form, this is one of them. plus I thought it would be interesting to see how she handles the situation. tell me what you think.**

 **Also I was wondering how do you send chapters to someone for proofreading, and suggestions, like a beta. I hae someone that said they were willing to proofread for spelling errors, but only if we figure out how to send the chapters which we don't know.**

 **Chapter 6 Vermillion gym and St. Anne**

"Finally were in vermillion." Misty said as they reached the next city.

'It has been a long week of travel,' Ash thought, 'With first my loss to AJ, then the incident at that school with Joey, and Giselle. Then helping the hidden village and getting Bulbasaur, Rescuing Charmander, just thinking about that Damien makes me want to attack him where it hurts again.

Here Ash had a Flash back

_FlashBack Begin_

"Charmander will be fine." Nurse Joy said, "But it was close, if you had got him here any later, he would have died."

"Oh, thank Arceus." Ash said as the others sighed in relief. Brock, Misty, and Pikachu then went to bed while Ash stayed with Charmander.

After everyone was asleep, Ash made sure Charmander was deeply asleep, before changing into her true form and sneaking into Damiens room where he was sleeping.

" _Normally, I'm not a violent person, but I hate people who abuse pokemon like you._ " Ashley said. " _This is for Charmander._ " She then used Bounce and because she started on the ground, while he was on a bed, she could not aim exactly, so instead of landing on his stomach with the powerful flying type move, she landed further south, in a place no male wants to be hit. While he woke up in severe pain, she just left without being seen in the commotion and shadows of night.

_FlashBack End_

As they headed torwards the pokemon center, Ash's thoughts continued, 'Then there was the incident with the Squirtle squad, where Spearow'sanger at being sprayed in the face made him evolve in order to teach the Squirtles a lesson. The leader had to be caught before Fearow would even begin to calm down. Then there was catching a Krabby on the beach right before the incident with Bill and the Giant Dragonite, and finally, while I was training Fennekin, and Pikachu's Eevee form, I caught a pokemon that didn't want to have a female trainer, but did want a male trainer.

_FlashBack Begin_

"Good job Fennekin!" Ashley called as she trained her while the others were busy. "You've mastered Double Team."

" _Thanks._ " Fennekin said, " _It's thanks to you and Eevee, what next?_ "

Ashley was about to answer when she heard a sound and when she looked she saw that it was a male Nidoran. Ashley smiled and pointing at him said "Flame Charge then Hypnosis."

" _Right._ " Fennekin said as she covered herself in fire, and ran into Norodran then when he looked at her put him to sleep with Hypnosis in time for Ashley to catch him.

She then let him out, and woke him up.

" _Aw man,_ " He said, " _I was caught by a girl. I wanted a male trainer._ "

"Well if you feel that way," Ashley said before either Fennekin or Eevee, could say something in anger, "Then when we get to Vermillion, I'll look around for a male trainer to trade you with, so you can have one, but only if you want too."

" _Thanks._ " The Nidoran said, " _I've been around my sisters my whole life and I need to get away from girls._ "

_FlashBack End_

So after the gym battle Ash was going to find a trainer to trade.

They finally arrived at the pokemon center, only to find it full of critically injured pokemon.

"What happened here?" Ash asked Nurse Joy, when she finished with a patient, and Misty dragged away the lovesick Brock.

Nurse Joy sighed and said. "The gym leader, Lt. Surge, he's very powerful, and takes no mercy in his battles."

"These are all from gym battles!" Ash said, looking at all the pokemon. "What does the gym leader use?"

"He only uses one pokemon, a powerful Raichu he had when he served in the army." Nurse Joy replied. "Oh no not another one." she added as another kid came in with a Pidgey, causing Ash and Pikachu to blink in shock at the fact that someone would send a Pidgey against a powerful Raichu that is known to send pokemon into critical condition.

"A Raichu huh." Ash said looking at Pikachu, as he rejoined the other two.

" _I don't like Raichu._ " Pikachu said, " _I had a bad experience with one before._ "

"Don't worry." Ash said, "With your ability his electric attacks will be useless."

"Are you sure Ash?" Misty said "This guy sounds powerful."

"I'm Sure." Ash said with a smile.

"Alright Ash." Brock said before they made their way to the gym.

"I'm here to challenge the gym." Ash told the door guards.

They smirked before one called, "Hey boss, another one for the emergency room."

This caused Lt. Surge to come out and say, "So who's the baby that thinks they can beat me?"

"I'm not a baby." Ash said

"I call everyone baby, unless they can defeat me." Lt. Surge said, "and with that baby Pikachu on your shoulder you don't stand a chance."

" _I'll show you._ " Pikachu said cheeks sparking.

"This will be a one on one battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Lt Surge of Vermillion," the referee said, "Begin."

"Pikachu." Ash said as Pikachu got in place.

"Raichu, let's show this baby who's boss." Lt. Surge said as he released Raichu

"We won't even need to use electric attacks," Lt. Surge said, "Body Slam."

'Shoot,' Ashley thought, 'I was hoping for him to rely on Raichu's powerful electric attacks.' "Dodge it." Ash called as Pikachu moved out of the way.

"Keep it up." Lt. Surge called. Making Raichu go again and again leaving craters in the floor until Pikachu could not dodge.

"Use Endure." Ash called as he figured out a plan. "Then Counter."

"What?" Lt. Surge said as Pikachu Barely survived the Body Slam, then retaliated with Counter, dealing massive damage to Raichu.

"Both pokemon then wobbled as the damage began to take their toll, until Raichu fell, from the damage from counter being twice as much as Pikachu's life points minus two, while Pikachu still had one left due to endure.*

"Well, loook at that." Lt. Surge said," You won, guess I can't call you baby anymore."

"Thanks." Ash said as he picked up Pikachu before recieving the badge.

"And here," Lt. Surge added, "If you ever watn to evolve your Pikachu use this Thunderstone."

"Thanks." Ash said as Pikachu said, " _Not evolving into Raichu, even if I was a real Pikachu._ "

After healing their pokemon, Ash was about to go look for a trade partner for Nidoran as Ashley when Misty grabbed his and Brock's arms and said, "Come on, I want to look at the St. Anne."

"What's the St. Anne?" Ash asked as Misty dragged Ash and Brock down to the docks with Pikachu hanging onto Ash's shoulder.

"The st. Anne." Misty said as they reached the docks, "Is a luxury cruise line for trainers, said to be unsinkable, and carries trainers around the world."

"That sounds cool." Ash said while wondering if one of them would be willing to trade.

"I know." Misty sighed "I would love to sail on it."

"Then today is your lucky day." A voice said as two girls jumped out, though one looked a little boyish.

"There's a party for trainers on the St. Anne today." The girl on the right said.

"and as a special promotion, all trainers are being offered a free ticket for the party." the boyish girl on the left said, hand them the tickets.

"Thanks so much." Misty said as she took the tickets and the girls left.

Once they got on board the St. Anne and in their cdabins they decided to split up, and meet up back in the cabin before the party begins.

Once Misty and Brock left, Ash and Pikachu changed into Ashley and Eevee, and went looking for a male trainer to trade Nidoran to.

At the battle field, Ashley saw a Gentleman with a Raticate, however Misty was in the crowd so she kept looking.

"Aw man." She hard as a guy walked away from a vendor with a pokeball in his hand.

"What's the matter?" Ashley asked him.

"I just won a Feebas in a random draw." The guy said, "But I don't know how to train a pokemon like that, and I don't know what to do with it."

"Well," Ashley said, "I have a male Nidoran that doesn't want a girl for a trainer, so how about we trade my Nidoran for your Feebas.

"That's great thanks." he said as they headed to the trading machine and completed the trade.

After he left Ashley wen to an empty pool and let Feebas out in it while Fennekin was released on land so everyone can meet.

"Hello Feebas," Ashley said as Feebas looked around," I'm Ashley your new trainer."

" _Another trainer._ " Feebas sighed, " _Guess I should have expected it. I've een passed from trainer to trainer until I ended up in that stall for three months before he made me the random prize. I guess I'm just to ugly for someone to want me permanently._ "

"That's not true." Ashley said.

" _You can understand me?_ " Feebas asked in surprise.

"Yeah." Ashley said, "I'm Ashley, and this is Eevee, and Fennekin."

" _Hi!_ " Fennekin said while Eevee said " _Hey._ "

" _Hi._ " Feebas said, " _But it's true, I am to ugly for anyone to want._ "

"No it's not." Ashley said, "YOu're beautiful where it counts."

" _You think so._ " Feebas asked.

"I do." Ashley said. "and I normally don't do this but how about a nickname that will remind you of that."

" _What did you have in mind._ " Feebas asked while Fennekin and Eevee looked at Ashley waiting for an answer.

"How about Manami." Ashley said "It's Japanese for love of beauty, love of the ocean, and since your a fish..."

" _I love it thank you._ " Feebas said.

"Great," Ashley said, "We'll train later, right now I need to get ready for the party."

" _Alright._ " Manami said as she and Fennekin were returned.

"Come on Eevee." Ashley said, " Let's head back to the room."

" _Okay, Ashley._ " Eevee said.

However as they were walking back to the room...

"Hey miss." A vendor said. "Come here."

"Um sure." Ashley said walking over.

"I see that you have an Eevee." the man said, "So I was wondering if you were interested in buying an evolution item or entering our prize raffle."

"Prize raffle?" Ashley asked as she looked at the things he was showing her.

"Yes," the man said, "a complete evolution set, Containing enough evolution items for one of each species that can only e achieved with one."

"What do you mean?" Ashley asked as she looked at Eevee in confusion.

"There are 57 pokemon that can only be gotten, with an evolution item, three of them at specific times, fifteen at trade or mock traded with an item, and thirty nine immediate. There is also one for Feebas, however Feebas can also be evolved through max beauty so that item is not included."

"Which ones are those?" Ashley asked curious.

"Well it's simple." the man said. "Happiny evolves with an oval stone during the day, gligar a razor fang at night, and sneasel a razor claw at night. For trade and mock trade, you need a deepsea scale to get clampearl to become gorebyss, a deepsea tooth for clampearl to become huntail, you need a dragon scale for seadra to become kingdra, an upgrade for porygon to become porygon2, and a dubious disc for porygon2 to become porygon-z. You need an electirizer for electabuzz to become electivire, and a magmarizer for magmar to become magmortar. Poliwhirl becomes Politoed with a kings rock, and slowpoke to slowking with one. Both onix and scyther need a metal coad to become steelix and scizor respectively, while rhydon needs a protector to become rhyperior, and dusclops a reaper cloth to becore dusknoir. Spritzee in the kalos region needs a sachet to become aromatisse, while, swirlix from that region needs a whipped dream to become slurpuff. For immediate evolutions you can use a dawn stone to get a male kirlia to become gallade or a female snorunt to become froslass. you can use a sun stone to get gloom to become bellossom, sunkern to sunflora, cottonee to whimsicott, and petilil to liligant. You can use a dusk stone to get murkrow to honchkrow, misdreavus to mismagius, lampent to chandelure, and doublade to aegislash. A shiny stone can be used to get togetic to togekiss, roselia to roserade, mincinno to cincinno, and floette to florges. A thunderstone cdan get pikachu to raichu, eevee to jolteon, elektrik to elektross, and helioptile to heliolisk. A water stone will get poliwhirl to poliwrath , shellder to cloyster, staryu to starmie, eevee to vaporeon, lombre to ludicolo, and panpour to simipour. A leaf stone will get gloom to vileplume, weepinbell to victreebell, exeggcute to exeggcutor, nuzleaf to shrifty, and pansage to simisage. A fire stone can evolve vulpix into ninetales, growlithe into arcanine, eevee into flareon, and pansear into simisear. Finally a moon stone will evolve nidorina into nidoqueen, nidorino into nidoking, clefairy into clefable, jigglypuff into wigglytuff, skitty into delcatty, and munna into musharna.** The grand prize of the prize raffle because of that contains one each of deepsea scale, deepsea tooth, dragon scale, dubious disc, electirize, magmarizer,protector, reaper cloth, sachet, upgrade, whipped dream, razor claw, razor fang, and oval stone. Two each of kings rock, metal coat, and dawn stone. Four each of sun stone, dusk stone, shiny stone, thunder stone, and fire stone, five leaf stones, and six each of water stone and moon stone. Though you will still have to find and capture the pokemon that can use the evolution item. That's the grand prize, first prize is one water, leaf, fire, and thunder stone. Second is a water and leaf stone, and third is just a water stone, so would you like to enter?"

"Sure." Ashley said entering in a daze as she tried to remember all that. and recieved a ticket numbered 62113.

"The results will be announced during the party." the man said. "Thank you for your participation."

"Looking forward to it." Ashley said before heading back to the room to change to Ash.

" _Hey Ashley._ " Eevee said before they got there.

"Yeah Eevee." Ashley answered.

" _You do realize that if you win one of the prizes in that raffle you have to go up as a girl right._ " Eeve said causing Ashley to stop and face palm.

"I'm such an idiot." she said to herself.

" _Well what are you going to do._ " Eevee asked.

"I'll thinik of something." Ashley said, as she started thinking.

"Miss." a security man said, as he came up. "Come with me please."

"Is there a problem." Ashley asked as he led her to the captains room.

"The captain would like to speak to you." He replied pointing her in.

"Hello sir." Ashley said to the captain.

"Hello." the captain said, " We have a problem."

"What is it?" Ashley asked nervous as she and Eevee exchanged glances.

"The party ticket you used to enter the prize raffle was registered to a male named Ash Ketchum. You are a girl, so we need to know how you ghot his ticket, and who you are."

"Oh." Ashley said, thinking fast. "My name is Ashley Ketchum." here she showed him her pokedex with her name. "Ash is my brother, and since he forgot to call mom, he had to leave the boat and call her before she got mad at him. However the boat was about to leave so he wouldn't be able to get back on, so he gave me his ticket since I was in the city and said to tell his companions that he would catch up with his Abra after they get off, though I haven't met them yet."

" _Nice cover up._ " Eevee said. " _Especially considering how little time you had to think of something._ " Although the captain thought Eevee was agreeing.

"Very well." the captain said, "Luckily this party is for trainers, so I'll just change the name and thats that, you magy go now."

"Thank you sir." Ashley said as she left.

"That was close." Ashley sighed as they made their way to the room.

" _Very._ " Eevee agreed as they entered, only to find Misty and Brock had returned.

"Who are you?" Misty asked seeing her first.

"Who?" Brock asked before seeing Ashely and getting hearts in his eyes.j

"Hello miss." Brock said rushing over and grabbing her hand, but before he could say anthing else he got hit on the head by Misty's mallet.

"Thanks." Ashley said with a blush not used to this type of attention.

"Your welcome, " Misty replied, "So who are you?"

AShley then repeated the same story she gave the captain, unfortunatley this caused Misty to become angry.

"How dare he leave without telling us." Misty yelled, "When I see him again i'm going to give him a big hit with my Misty Mallet!"

Ashley flinched at that.

"Well come on it is time to go to the party." Misty said.

While at the party they talked to other trainers, and mingled.

"Alright folks." the captain said, "It's time for the results from the prize affle." This caused everyone to quiet down, and look at the captain.

"I will call out the winning prize ticket numbers," the captain said, "If you have that number then come on up and get your prize. Third place is a water stone, second is a water and leaf stone, first is a water, fire, leaf, and thunder stone, and the grand prize is enough evolution items for all pokemon that can evolve by item or with an items help except Feebas. Are you ready?"

"Yes!" the trainers said.

"Alright then." the captain said, "Third prize goes to ticket number 41563."

At this a female trainer went up and got her prize.

"Second prize." the captain said, "goes to ticket number 26434."

At this the trainer Asley traded Nidoran to went up and got his prize.

"First prize," the captain continued "Goes to ticket number 13251."

At this the gentleman Ashley saw earlier with a raticate went up and got his prize.

"And the grand prize." The captain said as the results came in. "Goes to ticket number 62113."

"Hey that's me." Ashley said surprised.

"Really?" Misty asked.

"Yeah." she replied before going up and getting the grand prize.

The party continued for another hour before it was interuptted by team rocket. Ashley was able to convince all the trainers to fight back, but the ship endded up hitting an iceberg in the commotion and started sinking, everyone but Ashley, Eevee, Misty, Brock, and Jessie, James, and Meowth of team rocket managed to get off, but those seven were knocked out before they could escape.

When they woke up, they had to work together to escape and team rocket were suprised to find out about Ash's 'Sister'.***

Although they managed to make it to land safely by using both Manami and Goldeen who both had the swift swim ability to get ot the edge of they gyrados' dragon rage attack, combined with Manami using mirror coat to send back the edge of the attack that did reach them, although team rocket weren't so lucky and fell off the raft. (This also let them bypass the island of giant pokemon.)

After they made land they went their seperate ways, at least that's what Misty and Brock thought. Really Ashley and Eevee just changed back to Ash and Pikachu out of sight, and rejoined saying that Ashley called to tell him where they were and what happend.

It worked and they didn't know Ash and Ashley were the same person, although Misty did hit Ash hard with her Misty Mallet before yelling at him for an hour.

"Sorry." Ash said as Misty calmed down, "But my mom can be scary if I don't call."

"Just don't do it again." Misty ordered.

"Alright." Ash agreed while Brock and Pikachu stood there chuckling.

 ***I believe that a Pikachu that uses endure and counter in anime will defeat a more powerful Raichu that uses Body Slam, although barely and only because of endure letting it survive before dealing double damage, and unlike canon this Pikachu knows endure and counter.**

 ****This actually is a list of all pokemon evolution items i looked up.**

 *****They worked together and escaped the same way as in canon, except Ash was Ashley, and could only use Eevee, Fennekin, and Manami.**


	8. Chapter 7 the way to saffron

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **Current votes are:**

 **Pairing**

 **Ashley/Latios: 8**

 **Ashley/Latias: 2**

 **Ashley/Zorua(Pikachu/Eevee): 9**

 **Vulpix type:**

 **Water: 0**

 **Grass: 0**

 **Electric: 0**

 **Ice: 0**

 **Fighting: 0**

 **Poison: 0**

 **Ground: 0**

 **Flying: 3**

 **Psychic: 0**

 **Bug: 0**

 **Rock: 0**

 **Ghost: 0**

 **Dragon: 1**

 **Dark: 1**

 **Steel: 0**

 **Fairy: 3**

 **Evolution:**

 **Both evolve: 5**

 **Only Ash evolve: 0**

 **Only Zorua (Pikachu/Eevee) evolve: 0**

 **Neither evolve: 5**

 **The vulpix type poll is now closed, the winner is Flying and Fairy. the Ash/Zorua pairing has taken the lead in the pairing vote but it is still anyones game, and the evolution poll is now tied.**

 **This chapter is just a small summary of them up to reaaching saffron, much like chapter 4. I just needed something to post while I write the next chapter in saffron, which will be much longer.**

 **Also I am still wondering wondering how do you send chapters to someone for proofreading, and suggestions, like a beta. I hae someone that said they were willing to proofread for spelling errors, but only if we figure out how to send the chapters which we don't know. please send review with info.**

 **Chapter 7 The way to Saffron**

Ash and the others were in Porta Vista waiting for the next boat after helping an old man named Moe after they had accidently damaged his boat. They had found out that he only had 24 hours to pay back his rival Brutella, or she would take his boat as payment, so they had worked harder. Team Rocket had tried to sabotage them, but by competing in a beauty contest, Misty was able to win enough money to pay off Brutella, though Brutella wasn't happy about it, since she wanted Moe to suffer. Ash's mom and professor oak were even there on vacation. That night Ash's mom and professor oak, officially met Ashley's team, and Ash's mom taught Ashley and Zorua in their true forms how to put illusions around a place, to make it look like they are in one place when they are actually somewhere else. This way they would have an easier time training both teams. A little later they had missed their boat listening to Brutella's sister Nastina offer a reward to get rid of some Tentacool that was causing her problems, with her new building. They refused but others looked interested.

Suddenly Misty said. "Hey what's that?" pointing into the ocean.

Upon inspection they saw that it was two injured Horsea. Ash and Misty both wanted one, but first they had to heal them, which they did with potions, but before they could catch them, there was an explosion as a boat crashed.

After sending their pokemon to help get the sailors to safety they found out that it was caused by Tentacool trying to protect their home.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket were using their 'Special Stun Sauce' to try to knock out the Tentacool, so they could sell them at a fish market. Unfortunately it caused a Tentacool to evolve into a Giant Tentacruel, who grabbed Meowth and attacked the city.

BOOM!

"What was that?" Ash asked as he looked around, before his eyes went wide when he saw what it was.

"A GIANT TENTACRUEL!" he exclaimed in shock.

"What? Misty and Brock said turning to look, along with both Horsea.

"Humans." the Giant Tentacruel said using Meowth as a puppet. "You destroy our home now we will destroy yours."

"We have to stop him." Brock said sending out is pokemon to get people and pokemon to safety. "Otherwise everyone here will die."

"He's upset that his home was destroyed." Misty said, "Maybe if we promise not to destroy it and help rebuild it."

"That might work." Ash said as he got his pokemon to help Brock's.

Misty managed to get Tentacruel to calm down by giving him the promise, and after Nastina was sent packing everything worked out, with the Horsea joining Ash and Misty.

After they got that dealt with they rode a boat to maiden's peak, where they had an encounter with a ghost, and then continued on where they passed by the Butterfree mating season flight. Ash was going to release his Butterfree to join the other Butterfree, but Butterfree explained that he and Beedrill were involved already. So he stayed with the team, and they continued on to Saffron.

 **Next chapter will be a lot longer. Also because I will only be posting the pokemon, gender, and special abilities of Ash's pokemon from now on, since there are getting to many to update the list of moves for all of them every time.**


	9. Chapter 8 Saffron City

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **Current votes are:**

 **Pairing**

 **Ashley/Latios: 17**

 **Ashley/Latias: 2**

 **Ashley/Zorua(Pikachu/Eevee): 14**

 **Evolution:**

 **Both evolve: 8**

 **Only Ash evolve: 1**

 **Only Zorua (Pikachu/Eevee) evolve: 0**

 **Neither evolve: 9**

 **It looks like the Ashley/Latios pairing has taken a bit of a lead, and the neither evolve is ahead by one, and we got the first person with only Ash evolve. Poll is still open so keep voting.**

 **I recieved a pm telling me a good idea for getting misty gone early, since i do not like her much, so that will be next chapter, however i do not want ashley traveling alone with brock even in disguise so they will be getting a new partner from one of the later series, there is a clue at the end.**

 **Also I am still wondering wondering how do you send chapters to someone for proofreading, and suggestions, like a beta. I hae someone that said they were willing to proofread for spelling errors, but only if we figure out how to send the chapters which we don't know. please send review with info.**

 **"** hi **" = human language**

 **'** hi **'= thoughts**

 **"** _hi_ **" = pokemon language**

 **"hi" =telepathy**

 **combinations show multiple types of communication at once either human and telepathy or pokemon and telepathy.**

 **Chapter 8 Saffron City**

Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu had finally made it to saffron city, and after an incident with team rocket were waiting in front of the gym for Ash to decide what pokemon to use.

"Abra would be a good choice," Ash said to himself, "But this is a psychic gym and probably knows how to deal with other psych types, so I'll use Pikachu."

This decided Ash challenged the gym, unfortunately he lost to Sabrina's kadabra. Ash and Pikachu was able to use Abra to get away, but Sabrina's Kadabra was able to stop Abra from toaking the others, and Brock and Misty were turned into dolls.

Ash and Pikachu walked around the city thinking about what to do now to save Brock and Misty. Although so Sabrina would not recognize them they changed to Ashley and Eevee.

"Maybe if we use Butterfree or Breedrill." Ashley mused "Both are bug types which have an advantage over psychics."

" _But Beedrill is also a poison type,_ " Eevee replied " _and Abra blocked by signal beam with firepunch, before evolving which must have been taught to deal with bug types._ "

"True." Ashley said, "But how do we win, and save the others then?"

" _Maybe we should ask Abra for advice._ " Eevee said eventually.

"Yeah you're right." Ashley agreed

They were about to change back to Ash and Pikachu and do just that, when they heard a noise.

" _ **No, I don't want to go back, Help!**_ " A voice called both physically and mentally, when Ashley and Eevee looked they saw a member of team rocket dragging a shiny vuplix with wings into a abandoned store.

"Quiet you." the rocket said, "You are property of team rocket and due to the experiments we did you are a freak, a flyig and fairy type vulpix."

This was the last they heard beforet the door closed, Ashley and Eevee looked at each other and nodded, before going ot the door which was unlocked and entering.

They were just in time to see a hidden door close in an empty room.

"Alright Eevee," Ashley said, " Look for away to open the door."

" _Right._ " Eevee said.

It took about five minutes but they found a switch behind a picture that opened the door, and they went in.

Inside there was a long hallway with several doors and crossing hallways, but they didn't know which to enter at first.

"Hey Eevee." Ashley whispered. "Can you find Vulpix's scent?"

:" _I'll try._ " Eevee said geeting down and sniffing around.

" _Got it._ " He said after a moment. " _This way._ "

The two then went on their way following the scent down the halls, hiding when a rocket comes by, until they reached a door with a label that read: Pokemon experimentation lab and cages.

"This must be it." Ashley said. "Be ready."

" _Right._ " Eevee said as they entered to see an empty lab and an open door on the other side. When they entered they saw the back of the rocket forcing the now severly injured, most likely as punishment, Vulpix into a cage.

Ashlye took out a pokeball and whispered. "Fennekin when he turns around use hypnosis on him." Fennekin appeared nodding in understanding as she got in position.

The rocket finished and turned around only to be hypnotized into sleep.

"Hey," Ashley said to vulpix, "Are you okay? We're here to help."

" **Yeah,** " Vulpix replied telepathically, " **I've had worse.** "

" _What did they do to you?_ " Fennekin asked.

" _Electric, rock, ice, steel, and poison type attacks._ " Vulpix replied in the same language.

"That's horrible." Ashley said, then when she saw vulpix look at her added. "I can understand pokemon."

" _Cool._ " Vulpix replied.

"We need to get you out of here and to the pokmeon center." Ashley said looking at the lock, "Eevee can you break the lock with Iron Tail."

" _Sure._ " Eevee said before doing so, unfortunately that activated an alarm. Ashley grabbed Vupix and ran with Eevee and Fennekin on her shoulders, with Fennekin using hypnosis on they grunts they passed, and the pokemon with psybeam, and Eevee hitting the pokemon with swift, and Hyper Voice. They almost made it, and were in the empty room, when they stopped facing a grunt with a sneasel from Johto and a Graveller.

"Give up." He said with a smirk, "Your not going anywhere, and neither are your pokemon, or that vulpi, its the only one that survived the experiments."

"We'll see about thaat," Ashlye said, "Eevee you get the Graveler, Fennekin, the Sneasel."

" _Right._ " They said getting in battle position.

"Graveller, rollout," The grunt called, "Sneasel, Slash."

"Eevee, dodge graveller then use Iron Tail." Ashley responded, "Fennekin protect then flame charge." Eevee managed to dodge Graveller efore wacking him with Iron Tail, though he was still standing, Fennekin however was having trouble since Sneasel was smart enough to dodge the flame charge on its own, as well as faster then Fennekin to allow the dodge.

"Graveler selfdestruct." The grunt called, Evee tried to avoid it, but still got hit and knocked out by the powerful sacrificial move.

Meanwhile Fennekin was having trouble dealing with the Sneasel due to the fact that it was faster, and kept dodging the supereffective attacks. including Flamecharge which was the only move that could increase her speed but only if hit.

" _You're going down._ " The sneasel taunted.

"Cone o Fennekin." Ashley called. "You can do it."

" _I won't let you down._ " She replied as she began to glow and evolve into Braixen.

"Congradulations." Ashley called. "You evolved."

" _Thanks._ " Braixen replied before using her now better speed and power to defeat Sneasel before he could dodge, and then she used hypnosis on the grunt.

Braixen picked up Eevee and said, " _I'll carry Eevee, you carry Vulpix._ "

Ashley nodded, and they made their way to the pokemon center where they told Nurse Joy what happened, who inturn informed the police and healed Vulpix while the police raided the building.

After Vulpix was healed she decided to go with Ashley since she had risked so much to save her, going against a team rocket base alone.

"Alright." Ashley said smiling. "I'd be glad to have you, although first I need to know what the experiments did to you, in case there is anything I should know about your care, training, and abilities."

" **Alright.** " Vulpix telepathed. " **They changed my type from fire to flying and fairy, hence why I have wings the color of my fur, and the ability to share my life force with others. My ability is still Flash Fire, and my level up, and other moves are the same however I also have moves given to me by the experiment, although those are already known, and there are no more like those.** "

"Alright," Ashley said, "Anything else I should know?"

" **Yes.** " Vulpix replied, " **I'm level 30 and the moves I naturally know, are ember, Tail Whip, Roar, Baby Doll Eyes, Quick Attack, Confuse Ray, Fire Spin, Payback, Will-O-Wisp, Feint Attack, Hex, Flame Burst, Disable, Flail, Flare Blitz, Howl, Hypnosis, Power Swap, Tail Slap, Heat Wave, and Iron Tail, and the moves the experiment gave me are all flying and fairy type moves: Acrobatics, Aerial Ace, Aeroblast, Air Cutter, Air Slash, Bounce, Brave Bird, CHatter, Defog, Dragon Ascent, Drill Peck, Feathr Dance, Fly, Gust, Hurricane, Mirror Move, Oblivion Wing, Peck, Pluck, Roost, Sky Attack, Sky Drop, Tail Wind, WIng Attack, Aromatic Mist, Charm, Crafty Shield, Dazzling Gleam, Disarming Voice, Draining Kiss, Fairy Lock, Fairy Wind, Flower Shield, Geomancy, Light of Ruin, Misty Terrain, Moon Blast, Moonlight, Play Rough, and Sweet Kiss.* They wanted me to be a powerful weapon with no freedom.** "

"I never will." Ashley promised.

After catching Vulpix, Ashley and Eevee changed back to Ash, and Pikachu, and talked to Abra who told them that if he evolved that he would be able to defeat Kadabra due to having parents that taught him how to handle stronger psychics. After a bit of training, it worked out and they then defeated Sabrina, and rescued Brock and Misty as well as freed Sabrina from her own powers, and reunited her with her family now that she was no longer possesed by her own powers. The group then left.

_Meanwhile_

In Johto a family of four were getting ready to move to their new home in another region for the dads new job. They daughter didn't really like pokemon due to an incident with Tentacool when she was younger, however she wasn't terrified of them either, whilehe son was intelligent and loved pokemon, though neither knew where they were moving to since their parents wanted it to be a surprise. Unfortunately while at the airport the girl stopped to retie her bandana on her brown hair, and while doing that she lost sight of her family and accidently got on the wrong plane. Instead of heading to her families new home with them she was heading alone to Celadon City in Kanto, and didn't have th emoney to buy a new ticket from there to her family. On top of that since she didn't know where her family was moving, NOt only would she not know where to go even if she did have the money for a ticket, but she wouldn't even know she needed it for awhile, since as far as she knew they might be moving to the city she ended up in.

 ***This is what was voted for by poll. A shiny telepathic Vulpix rescued after being experimented on by team rocket to be a different type with all moves of those types including legendaries, however she will not be all powerful.**

 **AN:If you guessed correctly congrats. Now I have a question for you, should she find out about Ashley's secret early, not only to help her get over her apprehension of pokemon earlier then normal, but also to give Ashley someone that is human to help her keep her secret, or should she find out later with Brock. Either way she will end up travelling with them and like Mew will become like a sister to Ashley. Please review with what you think.**


	10. Chapter 9 Goodbye Misty

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **Current votes are:**

 **Pairing**

 **Ashley/Latios: 22**

 **Ashley/Latias: 4**

 **Ashley/Zorua(Pikachu/Eevee): 17**

 **Evolution:**

 **Both evolve: 17**

 **Only Ash evolve: 4**

 **Only Zorua (Pikachu/Eevee) evolve: 0**

 **Neither evolve: 19**

 **It looks like the Ashley/Latios pairing has taken a bit of a lead, and the neither evolve is ahead by two. Poll is still open so keep voting.**

 **I recieved a pm telling me a good idea for getting misty gone early, since i do not like her much, so that will be This chapter, however i do not want ashley traveling alone with brock even in disguise so they will be getting a new partner from one of the later series, there is a clue at the end.**

 **"** hi **" = human language**

hi **= thoughts**

 **"** _hi_ **" = pokemon language**

 **"hi" =telepathy**

 **combinations show multiple types of communication at once either human and telepathy or pokemon and telepathy.**

 **Chapter 9 Goodbye Misty**

The group was walking torwards Celadon after stopping to catch a Primeape. They had been following a river for awhile when they saw a boat stopped and a bunch of trainers were looking at something in the water.

"What's going on?" Ash asked when they got closer.

"These students are learning about water pokemon." A teacher said. "My name is Matt Wave. This is the international mobile water pokemon school known as The School of Waves."

"A water pokemon school?" Misty asked interested.

"Yes." Matt said. "We teach trainers about how to take care of water pokemon, their favorite foods, how to clean them, how they act in nature versus domesticated, their strengths and weaknesses how to overcome those weaknesses, different ways of catching them, strategies that can be used in battles, and other things about water pokemon with the purpose to make them into water pokemon masters."

"That's' so cool!" Misty shouted in happiness at seeing a school for water pokemon masters since that is what she wants to be.

"Yes it is." Matt agreed. "I take it from your reaction that you want to be a water pokemon master?"

"Yeah." Misty said. "I'm Misty Waterflower, one of the four water type gym leaders of Cerulean City. I've left to become a water type pokemon master. Though I haven't been able to learn as much as I need to."

"Tell you what." Matt said. "You three can get a tour of the school and if your interested you can join. If not then you don't have to."

"I say we do it." Ash said. "This could be Misty's big chance to follow her dream."

"I agree." Brock said. "And there is no harm in looking."

"Alright." Matt said. "This group is looking at the wild pokemon in this river, in order to learn what types of water types live in rivers around here, and will then compare it to rivers in other regions."

"Cool." Misty said as she looked over at the students, "Magikarp, Goldeen, and Seaking live in this river right?"

"Yes." Matt said. "Those are what live in this river in kanto, good job."

"Thanks." Misty said. "Kanto's the area I know most about since I live in Kanto."

"That's good." Matt said as they continued into the school. They were shown the different classrooms, and got to see all the water types from other region since the school is both international and for water type masters. From Kanto there were Goldeen, Seaking, Magikarp, Gyrados, Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise, Vaporeon, Psyduck, Golduck, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Poliwrath, Seel, Dewgong, Shellder, Cloyster, Krabby, Kingler, Horsea, Seadra, Staryu, Starmie, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Slowpoke, Slowbro, Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops, and Lapras. From Johto there saw Totodile, Croconaw, Feraligatr, Politoed, Remoraid, Octillery, Chinchou, Lanturn, Marill, Azumarill, Wooper, Quagsire, Slowking, Qwilfish, Corsola, Mantine, and Kingdra. From Hoenn there were Mudkip, Marshtomp, Swampert, Surskit, Wailmer, Wailord, Corphish, Crawdaunt, Feebas, Milotic, Clamperl, Huntail, Gorebyss, Luvdisc, Lotad, Lombre, Ludicolo, Wingull, Pelipper, Carvanha, Sharpedo, Barboach, Whiscash, Relicanth, Spheal, Sealeo, Walrein, and a rain form Castform. From Sinnoh there was Piplup, Prinplup, Empoleon, Buizel, Floatzel, Shellos, Gastrodon, Finneon, Lumineon, Mantyke, Bibarel, and a Wash Rotom. From Unova there was Oshawott, Dewott, Samurott, Panpour, Simipour, Tympole, Palpitoed, Seismitoed, Basculin, Almomola, Tirtouga, Carracosta, Ducklett, Swanna, Frillish, and Jellicent. Finally from Kalos was Froakie, Frogadier, Greninja, Clauncher, Clawitzer, Binacle, Barbaracle, and Skrelp. There was also all pokemon that evolve from or into water types, except Eevee, meaning Azurill, Bidoof, Masquerain and Dragalge. Ash knew about all of them due to his moms teaching, though could only register the Kanto ones in the pokedex. Though Misty avoided the Gyrados and bug types.

Once the tour was over, Matt said "So do you like it? We are always happy to have new students."

"Thanks." Misty said. "Can we have a few minutes to decide?"

"Sure." Matt said. "No need to rush."

Ash, Brock, and Misty gathered around and talked.

"I don't think I'm going to join." Ash said. "I like water pokemon but I don't want to specialize in them."

"And I am a rock type trainer." Brock said. "But Misty you want to be a water type pokemon master, so this would help you."

"I don't know." Misty said. "It's a big opportunity and has everything I want, but I would have to leave you two."

"You should follow your dreams." Ash said. "If you go you can become a water type pokemon master a lot easier then on your own, and they can help you become one while we cannot. This will also show your sisters what you can do with what you've learn, as well as fulfill your dreams."

"That's true." Misty said. "I'll do it."

They then went back to Matt.

"Have you decided?" Matt asked.

"Yes." Ash said, "I don't want to specialize in a single type."

"While I specialize in a different type." Brock said. "Though would prefer to be a pokemon breeder or doctor."

"I'm the only one that wants to become a water type pokemon master." Misty said. "So I'll be joining while they will not."

"That's fine." Matt said. "One new student is better then none."

So after saying goodbye, Misty left the group to follow her dream, while the others kept going to Celadon which was close by."

_Meanwhile_

The young girl had finally realized that she was lost. She had left the airport looking for her family after she did not see them there and thought they had just went on ahead. After looking around the city while asking questions she discovered she had gotten on the wrong plane, and had no idea where her family were. On top of that she was now lost. Unown to her thoug, she was about to meet people who would change her life for the better, and eventually reunite her with her family.

 **An: sorry about the chapter it is more of a filler used to show Misty leaving and so doesn't have any pokemon I teractions other then the list of water type pokemon, next chapter the girl joins the group, and Ash has a gym battle as Ashley.**


	11. Chapter 10 Recruiting May and Badge

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **Current votes are:**

 **Pairing**

 **Ashley/Latios: 25**

 **Ashley/Latias: 4**

 **Ashley/Zorua(Pikachu/Eevee): 21**

 **Evolution:**

 **Both evolve:** 19

 **Only Ash evolve: 4**

 **Only Zorua (Pikachu/Eevee) evolve: 0**

 **Neither evolve: 22**

 **It looks like the Ashley/Latios pairing has taken a bit of a lead, and the neither evolve is ahead by three . Poll is still closes next chapter so keep voting if you want your character to win.**

 **"** hi **" = human language**

 **'** hi **'= thoughts**

 **"** _hi_ **" = pokemon language**

 **"hi" =telepathy**

 **combinations show multiple types of communication at once either human and telepathy or pokemon and telepathy.**

 **Chapter 10: Recruiting May and badge**

Ash, Brock, and Pikachu made it to Celadon City without anything else happening.

While they were walking down the street Pikachu's ears perked up.

" _What's that sound?_ " he said before taking off to a nearby alleyway.

"Pikachu wait up!" Ash called following him.

"Who's there?" a voice called out. Upon inspection it was a girl that by her face had been crying.

"Are you ok?" Ash asked.

"I'm lost." She said, "My family was moving and I got on the wrong plane, and now I don't know where they are, or even what region. On top of that because of an incident when I was younger I am nervous around pokemon, which means I am not comfortable enough to be a trainer to look for them and the police can't help since they had a problem with magnemite and the computers they use in cases like mine. Now I don't know what to do so I ran."

"You don't like pokemon, but need to find your family?" Ash said thinking. "I have an idea. Why don't you trael with us to find your family, that way you can find them without needing to have pokemon of your own and still be protected."

"You would do that for me." The girl asked.

"Yeah." Ash said, "I'm Ash Ketchum, this is Pikachu, and Brock Slate, but ou don't have to be close to Pikachu if you don't want to."

"Thanks." The girl said, "I'm May Maple."

Ash they made their way to the pokemon center, they were distracted by the scent of perfume, unfortunately, while the scent was great outside of the shop, insde there were a lot more causing Ash's sensitive nose to be overwhelmed, and he ended up coughing which the clerks misinterpereted as not liking the perfume and kicked him out.

Once they all got to the pokemon center and Ash informed his mom and professor Oak about May they headed to the pokemon gym.

"Hold it." The lady said. "The perfume shop warned us about you. You are not allowed in since you insulted the perfume we make here and sell in the shop."

"But..." Ash began to say.

"No buts." The lady interrupted, "You are not welcome here. You two however are we are having a lesson on our perfume if you are interested."

Brock and May decided to go in while Ash had to go back, while Pikachu was with Brock.

Ash knew that he wouldn't be able to get the badge, however he also knew that Ashley could. So he went where others could ot see him and changed, before telling her pokemon that they would be in a gym battle except Manami due to type weakness. She then headed back to the gym.

Erika was teaching about the perfume to the trainers, and May while Brock was holding Pikachu when another girl came up and said "You have a challenger, the twin sister of one of the male trainers banned from the gym."

"Alright bring her in." Erika said " she is not her brother and will not be treated like him."

"Very well." She replied.

"I wonder who it is." May said.

" _Don't know._ " Pikachu replied shrugging his shoulders since she couldn't understand him.

"I guess we'll see." Brock said.

The door opened and Ashley came in causing Pikachu's eyes to go wide.

"Hey that's Ashley, Ash's twin sister." Brock told May, "We're not traveling together, but she is a friend, after we met her on the S.S. Anne."

"Oh." May replied.

" _Can't believe she didn't get me._ " Pikachu muttered.

"Hello." Erika said. "What's your name?"

"My name is Ashley Kethcum." She replied.

"Alright then." Erika said as they got in position.

"This will be a three on three battle of Erika of the Celadon Gym, and Ashley Ketchum of Pallet Town." The referee said. "Only the challenger may switch pokemon. begin."

"Tangela." Erika called.

"Braixen." Ashley responded.

"Tangela Vine Whip." Erika called.

"Block those vines with ember, then get in close with Flame Charge." Ashley replied knowing that the attack was super effective.

" _Ow._ " Tangela said when the embers hit her vines and hen again when she was hit by a flaming bipedal fox with a stick. The two supereffective attacks managed to knock out Tangella.

Erika returned Tangella then said "Next up is Weepinbell. Razor Leaf."

"Fire Spin." Ashley called in response causing Braixen to release a tornado of fire that burned thaed leaves and surronded Weepinbell.

"Now finish it off with psybeam." Ashley called causing Braixen to release the supereffective attack on the weakened plant knocking it out.

"You've got me down to my last pokemon," Erika called as she released it. "Go Gloom."

"Careful Braixen." Ashley called. "Gloom can knock pokemon out with its scent stay far enough away that you can't smell it and use psyshock."

" _Right._ " Braixen said as she did so.

"Acid." Erika called causing Gloom to release a dose of Acid to attack Braixen.

"Dodge her attacks and use Psybeam, and Psyshock, until it's knocked out, but remember to stay away from its scent." Ashley called. it took a few minutes but it worked.

"Congradulations." Erika said as she handed Ashley the badge.

"Thanks." Ashley said. "I better go and heal Braixen."

A few hours later Brock, May and Pikachu met up with Ash in the pokemon center.

" _Ash why didn't you get me?_ " Pikachu complained.

"Sorry." Ash replied to softly for Brock, and May to hear. "You were with them."

"Hey guys ready to go." Ash asked.

"Don't you need the badge." May asked confused, causing Ash to rub his head sheepishly.

"I actually burrowed one of my sisters pokemon and clothes and pretended to be her in order to get the badge."

"Wait that was you?" Brock said. "But I couldn't even tell."

"Well we are twins." Ash said.

"True, and you definately make a good girl." May teased before the group left for the next city.

 **AN: Most of the challenging battles will be in the league due to gym leaders battling at a certain level that can be trained to surpass.**

 **I have posted a seperate 'story' that is actually all my challenges I have. the first one is a bit different then others, but is just something that keeps floating around in my head that I don't know how to make myself. If you accept the challenge after reading it, just leave a review on that story or PM letting me know, both if you accept it and when you post the story.**


	12. Chapter 11: Getting to the next city

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **Current votes are:**

 **Pairing**

 **Ashley/Latios: 27**

 **Ashley/Latias: 4**

 **Ashley/Zorua(Pikachu/Eevee): 25**

 **Evolution:**

 **Both evolve: 28**

 **Only Ash evolve: 4**

 **Only Zorua (Pikachu/Eevee) evolve: 0**

 **Neither evolve: 29**

 **The polls are now closed the winners are Ashley/Latios, and Ash and Pikachu will not evolve.**

 **"** hi **" = human language**

 **'** hi **'= thoughts**

 **"** _hi_ **" = pokemon language**

 **"hi" =telepathy**

 **combinations show multiple types of communication at once either human and telepathy or pokemon and telepathy.**

 **Chapter 11: Getting to the next city**

It had been several months since the journey started and the group were currently making their way to Fuschia city. Several things had happened since Ash got the last badge, first the group had met Suzy on Scissor Street, and after helping her out, she lent Vulpix to Brock. Next Ash and Primeape won the P1 Grand Prix and Primeape was left to traing with Anthony a P1 Grand Prix grand champion, and in Gringey City Ash caught a Muk that was causing problems, and now Ash had decided to help May get over her fear of pokemon.

"Just stay still," Ash said "and lt the pokemon come to you."

"Okay." May said, as she was sitting on the ground waiting for some wild Growlithe that lived around there to come closer

When they did they sniffed May's hand before letting her pet them. This being the third type of pokemon for May to do this for, after doing the same with Ash's Pikachu and Brock's Vulpix.

"This isn't so bad." May said, "I thought it would be worse."

"Most pokemon are good." Ash said, "Some are territorial, but most want to be friends."

"So that's why the Tentacool surrounded me that day at the beach, to be friends." May said, "That helps, but not completely."

"Yep," Ash said, "and you had the fear for a long time so it will take a while to get over it."

"Now what?" May asked after the Growlithe left.

"Now we continue with the next step." Ash said. "You have petted trained pokemon and wild pokemon so next is holding a pokemon. As we continue onto Fuschia City you will have Pikachu on your shoulder, if it gets too much for you, just say off."

"Got it." May said as Pikachu got on her shoulder. She gave a small shudder, but otherwise did good. The group then continued on ahead.

Over the next three weeks, May got over her fear of pokemon, and got along well with Pikachu, and became like a sister to Ash. They were now coming up to Fuschia City.

"Hey look." Ash said pointing to a sign next to a small path going around the city towards the beach that people surf down to get to the Seafoam Islands and beyond to Cinnibar Island.

"It looks likes something is happening on the beach today." Ash said as he began to read the sign discovering it to say:

 **Surfing Lessons**

Have a pokemon that can learn Surf

Teach them here from 9-5 today only

Also gives surfing lessons for trainers

Pokemon from all regions welcome including:

Squirtle, Wartortle, Blastoise, Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Psyduck, Golduck, Poliwag, Poliwhirl, Poliwrath, Tentacool, Tentacruel, Slowpoke, Slowbro, Seel, Dewgong, Shellder, Cloyster, Krabby, Kingler, Lickitung, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Horsea, Seadra, Goldeen, Seaking, Staryu, Starmie, Tauros, Gyarados, Lapras, Vaporeon, Omanyte, Omastar, Kabuto, Kabutops, Snorlax, Dratini, Dragonair, Dragonite, Mew, Totodile, Croconaw, Feraligatr, Sentret, Furret, Chinchou, Lantern, Marill, Azumarill, Politoed, Wooper, Quagsire, Slowking, Qwilfish, Sneasel, Corsola, Remoraid, Octillery, Mantine, Kingdra, Miltank, Suicune, Tyranitar, Lugia, Mudkip, Marshtomp, Swampert, Zigzagoon, Linoone, Lotad, Lombre, Ludicolo, Pelipper, Exploud, Makuhita, Hariyama, Azurill, Aggron, Carvanha, Sharpedo, Wailmer, Wailord, Barboach, Whiscash, Corphish, Crawdaunt, Feebas, Milotic, Spheal, Sealeo, Walrein, Clamperl, Huntail, Gorebyss, Relicanth, Luvdisc, Latias, Latios, Kyogre, Rayquaza, Piplup, Prinplup, Empoleon, Bibarel, Rampardos, Buizel, Floatzel, Shellos, Gastrodon, Garchomp, Munchlax, Finneon, Lumineon, Mantyke, Weavile, Lickilicky, Rhyperior, Palkia, Phione, Manaphy, Arceus, Oshawott, Dewott, Samurott, Herdier, Stoutland, Panpour, Simipour, Audino, Tympole, Palpitoed, Seismitoad, Basculin, Tirtouga, Carracosta, Ducklett, Swanna, Frillish, Jellicent, Alomomola, Haxorus, Cubchoo, Beartic, Stunfisk, Druddigon, Bouffalant, Hydreigon, Keldeo, Froakie, Frogadier, Greninja, Bunnelby, Diggersby, Skiddo, Gogoat, Pancham, Pangoro, Furfrou, Swilix, Slurpuff, Binacle, Barbaracle, Skrelp, Dragalge, Clauncher, Clawitzer, Helioptile, Heliolisk, Bergmite, and Avalugg.

Also as a special event move we will teach yoru Pikachu to use Surf as well.

"Wait Pikachu can learn Surf?" Ash asked confused.

"Some pokemon, have event moves." Brock explained, "Which are moves they normally can not learn, unless there are special conditions. This must be one of them, and this is an event to teach Surf. There is usually one every few years or so for every HM move, except Flash, and Rock Smash, since some regions have those as TMs. Most people after getting a pokemon that knows one gets that pokemon to teach the other pokemon on the team."

"That's cool." May said.

"Yeah," Ash agreed, "Now I can teach Krabby, Squirtle, Horsea, and Pikachu Surf!"

"I want to learn to surf myself." Brock said.

"Me too." May agreed, as the group started down the path

When the group got there, they saw people from every region there for this rare chance to get a pokemon to learn Surf, and the day was half over with it already being two in the afternoon. Most were still here while some were leaving, including the students from the School of Waves, so they had missed Misty adn the other water pokemon master students who wouldn't miss learning Surf, but also had to go to their other lessons.

"Hello." one of the surfing instructors said, "Do you have any pokemon you would like to learn Surf?"

"I do." Ash said getting three pokeballs out. "I have a Squirtle, Horsea, Krabby, and if the sign is correct about event moves Pikachu."

"It is." the instructor said, before pointing to the other instructors. "Each instructor will provide one pokemon with the move. The league has provided enough instructors that every pokemon and trainer is taught one on one. Luckily this event has happened before so the league knows what to expect, and how many instructors to send."

"Thanks." Ash said, handing the pokemon to the instructors, and getting a ticket in return.

"Now you have three choices." The instructor said as the others started teaching, "One, another instructor can teach you how to surf. Two, you can stay with one of your pokemon, or three, you can walk along the beach mingling with others. So what will it be?"

"I want to learn to surf." Brock said.

"Me too." May added.

"I think I will mingle and see if my sister is her." Ash said, " She has a Feebas named Manami, so she might come here."

"Alright." The guy said, before Brock and May were led away to begin their lesson. Ash then went out of sight and became her true form and backtracked, then changing to Ashley and repeating the process with Manami and a different instructor.

"I think I will learn to surf." Ashley decided when asked what she wanted to do.

After three hours of lessons that she picked up very quickly thanks to having to adjust to different illusions that have different centers of gravity giving her excellent balance, she went to pick up Manami.

"Here you go." The instructor said, "You know in the pokemart they sell pokeblocks for improving pokemon qualities, if you give her some dry ones she should evolve."

" _Really._ " Manami said, " _I want some! I want some!_ "

"Alright, I'll get some." Ashley said as she returned Manami and left. She then changed back to Ash where no one could see her, and went to collect his pokemon."

"Here you go." The first instructor said, "Oh and both your Krabby, and Horsea evolved while learning Surf, is that okay?"

Yeah it's fine." Ash said as he got them to return, and met up with Brock and May.

"That was fun." Ash said to them.

"Yeah." they agreed as they went into the city proper.

 **AN: This is how I am going to get all HM moves through events like this, then the pokemon teach those who come later. unless a pokemon learns it naturally.**

 **My second challenge is up as chapter 2 of my story challenges, but if no one answers either of them in two weeks, even if it is just to let me know they accept it, but still have to write it I will take them down.**

 **Also a new poll is up. Ash will eventually have six legendaries on his team in order for a six on six legendary match againgst Tobias, but only three are choksen so far, Mew, Latios, and Latias. The last thee will be by poll only. first which of the legendary birds should Ashley catch. Articuno, Moltres, Zapdos, Shiny Articuno, Shiny Moltres, or Shiny Zapdos. poll will last three weeks, though I have no idea how to do one of the Zapdos, I will thank of something if one wins. Please vote.**


	13. Chapter 12 Soul Badge and Horses

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **Because this poll is so short the results will e announced the chapter after it ends.**

 **"** hi **" = human language**

 **'** hi **'= thoughts**

 **"** _hi_ **" = pokemon language**

 **"hi" =telepathy**

 **combinations show multiple types of communication at once either human and telepathy or pokemon and telepathy.**

 **Chapter 12: Soul Badge and Horses**

Ash, Brock and May were in the pokemon center when Ash stood up.

"I'm going to get something for my pokemon from the store." Ash said.

"Go ahead." May said pointing at Brock. "I'll be here watching him."

"Alright." Ash said heading out with a small fox smirk where no one could see since Brock had once again been forced away from Nurse Joy. Though he wouldn't be Brock if he didn't have to be. Misty used to do it with her Mallet, though for that Ash couldn't blame her. Even though Ash was pretending to be a boy, he was still a female, a Zorua yes, but still a female, and his actions would make any female travel companion upset. May is not nearly as violent as Misty was but she was still a girl, and got mad about it as well. She once said her brother, Max, would have pulled him away by the ear if he was here, but with no one else around but Ash, and May, May has taken to stopping Brock, since Ash can't if he wants to keep cover as a male. Although May does not know that. Misty used a Mallet, Max would have pulled an ear, and both May, and Ash, if he could without revealing he is not male, used a special frying pan for making pokemon food, which Ash has been teaching May, since both of them like it. Ash due to his mom have a restraunt, and May due to enjoying the reactions of Ash's pokemon when she makes them food. Although both of them are terrible at making human food.

Ash entered the pokemart, and after purchasing some dry pokebglocks and a reusable TM for Toxic, he went down to the beach after changing to Ashley and letting Manami out.

" _Hey Ashley._ " Manami said looking around, " _What's going on?_ "

"I have some dry pokeblocks for you." Ashley said smiling at how excited it made Manami.

" _Ooh, give me! Give me!_ " She said, " _That lady said they would make me evolve._ "

"Alright." Ashley said laughing. "Here you go."

"Manami ate them fast and when she finished she started to glow and become longer. When it stopped she was a beautiful Milotic.

"Congradulations, Manami." Ashley praised.

" _Thanks._ " She replied as she got used to her new form.

"Alright, come here." Ashley said after Manami got the hang of moving, "I've got a TM for you and the others. It's one of the few that all of you can learn."

After teaching it to all her pokemon, Ashley switcdhed to Ash and did the same after picking up his pokemon, and after teaching herself.

The group made their way to the Fuschia City Gym after getting directions from Nurse Joy. Upon arriving they were in an area with traps so Ash had Kadabra teleport them directly to the battlefield, muc to Koga and Aya's dismay.

After defeating Aya, Ash and Koga got read to fight.

"This will be a two on two battle for the Soul Badge." The ref said. "Only the challenger may switch pokemon, begin."

"Venonat." Koga called out only for Venonat to soon evolve into Venomoth.

"Charmander." Ash called for his trusty fire type.

"Stun Spore." Koga called, causing Venomoth to release a cloud of spores.

"Burn it with Flamethrower." Ash called making Charmander burn them and the flames kept going and hit Venomoth. "Great now Aerial Ace." Ash called, Charmander nodded adn jumped into the attack, while Venomoth was recovering and knocking it out.

"Great job Charmander." Ash called.

" _Thanks Ash._ " He replied.

"Golbat." Koga sent out next.

"Ancient Power." Ash called, thankful that he had his teams teach the other members moves that they know that the others can learn, like Kinglers egg move Ancient Power.

Unfortunately Golbat managed to dodge and knock Charmander out with a Toxic, Venoshock combination.

"You did good Charmander return." Ash called before sending out his next pokemon.

"Start off with Double Team," Ash called, "Then Psybeam."

Kadabra created multiple copies and they all sent beams of psychic energy around.

"Dodge them all and use Air Cutter to break the copies." Koga responded. Golbat began to do so.

"Use Future Sight." Ash whispered to the real Kadabra in front of him, causing Kadabra's eyes to glow, before having to dodge when an Air Cutter got to close.

"That one." Koga called. "Leech Life." Golbat flew at Kadabra.

"Grab it with psychic." Ash called, causing Golbat to stop while surrounded by a blue glow, causing it pain as well.

"Break free." Koga called, Golbat started to squirm, but it was not to be, since Future Sight chose that moment ot make its appearance and knock Golbat out.

"Great job, Ash." Koga said, "Il didn't even see that Future Sight coming."

"Thanks." Ash replied as he got the badge, and the group left.

The next day they were heading to the Safari Zone, but were currently in the pokemon reserve around the Safari Zone resting in the Laramies clan house, after a misunderstanding.

"Tomorrow is a big race, where the winner becomes an honorary member of the Laramies clan." Lara Laramies was explaining. "It is the final event of the festival, you should come to it."

"Alright." Ash agreed. "Sounds fun."

Unfortunately it was interrupted by Lara's rival Dario, a Dodrio farmer, telling her that her Tauros were spooked, and while calming them down, Lara was hurt, and could no longer race tomorrow. However she had managed to convince Ash to race in her place.

The next day there were several teams ready to race. Including Ash and Lara's Ponyta, who had spent the night getting to know each other, Brock and Onix, Dario and Dodrio, several farmhands and their pokemon, and even Pikachu and Squirtle.

When the race started things went bad as Team Rocket caused a Tauros to hit a Nidorina going uphill, knocking them out as the fought, a pitdrop took out an Electrode going downhill, along with several surrounding racers, when they got to the water portion a farmhand and his Rhyhorn, and Brock and Onix were forced to stop, leaving only Ash and Ponyta, Pikachu and Squirtle, and Dario and Dodrio in the race.

They all caught up at the food area as Dodrio couldn't decide which head ate first, and after sending Team Rocket away Ash and Ponyta, and Dario and Dodrio were neck and neck until Dario ordered Dodrio to use peck to slow Ponyta down, but by evolving Ponyta, now Rapidash, was able to catch up and win.

"Congradulations Ash," Lara said, "You won, and are now a honoraray Laramies clan member."

"Thanks," Ash said smiling.

"One more thing." Lara said as she motioned to someone in the crowd causing a Ponyta with blue fire instead of red to be led forward. "Every Laramies clan member has their own Ponyta, or Rapidash from our herd. As an honorary member you are being given a shiny Ponyta to represent your honorary status. She is level 25, with the ability Flash Fire, and the moves: Growl, Tackle, Tail Whip, Ember, Flamewheel, Stomp, Flame Charge, Fire Sping, Low Kick, and Morning Sun."

"Wow Thanks." Ash said happily, and after a night of rest the group continued on to the Safari Zone.

 **AN: I have recieved a request not to take down the challenges, even if no one takes them in the time I set, so I won't, but please someone answer them, until at least one is answered I won't post any more.**

 **AN: Next chapter May gets her own pokemon from the Safari Zone, she will be getting two and one for a starter. The starter is already decided, but please send reviews for the other two May should catch, as well as one or two for Ash, and yes May can get one that Ash or Ashley, who wil be getting a Dratini as well. Please send your review with your suggestions, the most common will be chosen, and remember they are in the Kanto Safari Zone.**


	14. Chapter 13: Safari Zone Problems

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **Poll results:**

 **Shiny Articuno: 11**

 **Aritcuno: 4**

 **Shiny Moltres: 2**

 **Moltres: 1**

 **Shiny Zapdos: 1**

 **Zapdos: 0**

 **The next poll of this series of polls is what legendary beast will Ashley catch: Suicune, Shiny Suicune, Entei, Shiny Entei, Raikou, or Shiny Raikou. I'm leaning towards one of the two Suicunes, but it is up to you. This poll is for two weeks and is also poll only, so please vote.**

 **This chapter has information, that I am not sure how people will react about levels. So I am a bit nervous, please read the bottom information for more.**

 **I really hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 **"** hi **" = human language**

 **'** hi **'= thoughts**

 **"** _hi_ **" = pokemon language**

 **"hi" =telepathy**

 **combinations show multiple types of communication at once either human and telepathy or pokemon and telepathy.**

 **Chapter 13: Safari Zone Problems**

Ash, Pikchu, May and Brock entered the Safari Zone pokemon center.

"Hello," Nurse Joy said, "Here for the Safari Zone?"

"Yeah." Ash said.

"Alright head down the path in front of the pokemon center to find the house of Kaiser, the warden of the Safari Zone," Nurse Joy said, "Once there he'll explain the rules and let you in. otherwise keep going to continue without entering the Safari Zone. Good luck."

"Thanks." Ash called as he left after catcing up to Brock and May, who had been keeping him away from Nurse Joy.

When they got to Kaiser's house, he held up a bucket of 30 safari balls, and a fishing rod.

"Listen up." he said while waving his gun around in the other hand, "These are the rules:

Only Safari Balls and a fishing rod allowed

All but one pokemon each trainer group are left in this house until you leave.

After you catch a pokemon follow the path to the back of the pokemon center and give it to Nurse Joy to keep until you leave, to ensure no pokemon battles.

Failure to comply will result in losing your safari zone pokemon."

"I choose Pikachu." Ash said immediately, "You two okay with that?"

"I don't have any pokemon of my own yet." May said, "So sure."

"And your pokemon have proven themselves stronger than mine." Brock added.

"Alright." Kaiser said. "Place your pokeballs i one of those lock boxes."

After Brock and Ash did so, with Ash also adding the locked pokeballs from Ashley. Kaiser gave them the Safari Balls and sent them into the Safari Zone. Eventually they came across two paths.

"I want to go this way." Brock said pointing left. "I heard there were some Rhyhorn down there."

"But I want to go this way." Ash said pointing right." I heard some rare pokemon live down there."

"How do we decide?" May asked.

"How about we split up." Ash said, "I know how to protect myself from pokemon, So I'll go my way alone, While Brock goes his way with Pikachu, and May can go with whoever she wants."

After thinking it over Brock said, "Are you sure you know how to defend yourself?"

"Yeah I'm sure." Ash said. It's true being a pokemon he (she) can defend himself (herself).

" _Don't do anything reckless._ " Pikachu said, as he hoped over to Brock's shoulder.

"I don't do anything reckless." Ash replied.

" _You do if someone is in danger._ " Pikachu replied.

"Ha Ha." Ash said "Hey May, who do you want to go with?"

"I'll go with you." May said.

"Alright." Ash said, "See you soon Brock, Pikachu."

"See ya." Brock said as he and Pikachu went left.

" _Bye._ " Pikachu called.

"Alright let's go." Ash said, as he and May went right.

"So what pokemon do you want?" May asked.

"Well I heard there is a Dratini in here." Ash said. "I'd like one of those, and afte that incident with Tomo and the Kangaskhan, I'd like a Kangaskhan. A Tauros wold be nice as well, and I could do with a Nidoran either male or female, both have appeal to me. What about you? What pokemn do you want May, they will be your first ones?"

"I'd like a Chancey." May decided." They are nurturing which can help when I miss my family more than normal."

"hey we will find them." Ash said, "We're bound to find them eventually. Afterall a journey goes all over a region, and if they aren't in one region we will just go on to the next region."

"Thanks." May said, "Anyway, a Nidoran would also be nice. They are so cute at first, and after they fully evolve they are impressive."

"True." Ash said.

Ash managed to catch both a Tauros and after three attempts a Kangaskhan, and dropped them off without a problem, though May hadn't been able to find her pokemon yet.

Unfortunately trouble was about to happen.

"Where are they?" May asked, after not being able to find the pokemon she wanted, and getting agitated she threw a stone through the woods.

Ash was about to speak when they heard a thud.

"What was that?" May asked looking in the woods.

"It sounded like something being hit." Ash said.

"You don't think I hait a pokemon with that rock do you?" May asked.

Suddenly a green mantis like pokemon with a red mark on his forehead stepped out glaring at May.

"I'm going to say yes." Ash said.

" _Worthless human scum._ " The Scyther said. " _How dare you hit me with a rock._ "*

"I'm sorry." May said seeing the angry look Scyther was giving her. "I was just agitated and threw the rock without looking. It was an accident."

" _Lies._ " Scyther shouted. " _You humans are all alike, hurting pokemon for fun, even if you haven't caught them, and the pokemon that help you are no better. Traitors to all true pokemon, who would never accept the rule of a human._ "

"That's not true." Ash said, "Their are lots of humans who would never hurt pokemon for fun."

"Ash is right," May said, "I would never hurt pokemon for fun, and I really am sorry."

" _Lies!_ " The outraged Scyther exclaimed as he attacked May with a Night Slash. " _Take this._ "

May's eyes went wide as she braced for impact.

Suddenly Ash was in front of her with his arms crossed, and when the attack hit the only thing it did was knock his charm off.

May saw Ash's eyes widen as he followed it with his eyes. Though she did not know why.

" _How did ou survive that attack?_ " Scyther asked before shaking his head. " _No matter I'll just go through you._ "

With that he did a horizontal Night Slash, only for both him and May to be surprised when Ash disappeared with a pop, and a small black bundle of fur go flying at May.

She caught it with an oomph as it hit her stomach.

"What the?" She asked confused.

" _So the coward fled._ " Scyther said, " _Don't know how he replaced himself with a ball of fur, but the girl is now defenseless._ "

With that he attacked May with another Night Slash. Since he thought that as a human he wouldn't need anything else to hurt her badly.

Suddenly, again to both Scyther and May's surprise, the black bundle of fur in May's arms jumped up revealing it to be a small black furred fox, with red fur at the top of the tuft of hair on top of the head, and the eyebrows. Strangely the scruff around the neck, and tail, are the same color as Ash's hair, May noticed.

She alos noticed that Ash had dropped his pokedex, so she picked it up and scanned the fox, after it landed from using Sucker Punch to stop the attack.

"Zorua, the Tricky Fox pokemon. It changes so it looks just like it's foe, tricks it and then uses that oppurtunity to flee. In rare cases this pokeon will pretend to be human so it can go on a journey. This Zorua is wild and all other information can only be given once it is captured." The pokedex stated before automatically switching to translator mode (a mode created for nderstanding Ashley when not in human form, only translates for her, and is mostly used by Professor Oak).

" _What the Arceus?_ " The Scyther said while May thought about what it said.

"Wait a minute?" May said. "In rare cases this pokeon will pretend to be human so it can go on a journey. Ash is that you?"

The fox, now known to May as Ash, although it is actually Ashley, nodded.

" _Yeah it's me._ " Ashley said.

" _How dare you protect a human._ " Scyther said mad, " _And even worse, pretend to be one and catch other pokemon._ "

" _I prtoect her because she is my friend._ " Ashley said. " _No, more than that, she is my sister in all but blood._ " This caused May to smile.

" _You are still a traitor._ " Scyther said tensing. " _And from what I know of your kind, you are a dark type. As a bug type I have the advantage. I'll take you out, then your so called sister._ "

" _You may have th type advantage._ " Ashley said also tensing. " _But that's not everything, and I won't let you hurt her. NO MATTER WHAT!_ "

"I don't want you to get hurt either." May said, after getting the translation.l

Ashley looked over to see May using the translator mode, and replied. " _Don't worry, I've been growing at the same rate as my pokemo, and we have gotten al ot of stops for training.** Although I'll need to focus on getting my new pokemon caught up level wise, which will mess the consistancy up. On top of theat I started my journey at level 15. At the rate I've been going, I am currently level 59. I can support myself._ "

" _Levels aren't everything either._ " Scyther said.

" _I know levels aren't everything._ " Ashley replied. " _Levels are just how humans rate us, but except for the moves we learn naturally, It doesn't actually mean anything.*** Otherwise some pokemon would be at level one million like Lord Arceus._ " This caught May by surpise.

" _Enough talk._ " Scyther said. " _It's time for the two of you to pay._ "

After saying that the Scyther attacked.

First he tried an X-Scissor, howevr Ashley dodged that and used imprison to prevent him from ujsing, Leer, Pursuit, Agility, and Double Team. She then attacked with Shadow Ball.

However he flew over it and came down with Wing Attack.

Ashley dodged using Detect, then used Copycat to get a super effective hit in.

Scyther replied by using Focus Energy, then using Quick Attack to get close and switched to X-Scissor for a super effective critical hit.

This caused a lot of pain for Ashley and he used that time to use Razor Wind.

Ashley dodged with Double Team, and then while he tried to figure out which one was real, she maxed out her special attack with Nasty Plot, before using the copies to avoid him realizing which one was real while she used Fake Tears to minimize his special defense. Then she got in front of him and used Night Daze, blasting him back where he fell.

"You did it." May said.

" _Thanks,_ " Ashley replied. " _Now I need to find my charm._ "

"Here it is." May said picking it up, and turning to Ashley.

" _Thanks._ " Ashley said.

" _I'm not done yet._ " Scyther suddenly said, as he used his Fighting Gem to increase the power of Vacuum Wave, plus Technician increaing it even more, and with the effects of Focus Energy fired it for a critical hit towards May before fainting.

Ashley saw this and jumped in the wa to save May. Combined with the injuries from the critical super effective X-Scissor earlier, the critical powered up super effective attack was more than her body could stand and with a loud snap her leg was broken at the point of impact.****

May caught her as she fell, unfortunately she couldn't carry her all the way to the pokemon center without making things worse.

"What do we do." May asked Ashley, who she still thought was Ash.

Ashley thought before coming up with a solution, though it was one she said that she would never do, even in this situtation. However, for May, who she considered a sister, she was willing to make an exception. " _Catch me._ "

"What?" May asked confused after getting the translation.

" _Catch me._ " Ashley repeated. " _In a pokeball, I will be stabalized, and we can get to the pokemon center safely, on top of that I am still a wild Zorua so I can be caught by any trainer in the center, and like I told Scyther, I see you as my sister in all but blood. If any one catches me I want it to be you. Although you can only explain to Nurse Joy what happened. No one else._ "

"ALright." May said catching Ashley and getting her to Nurse Joy, and after explaining what happened waiting for Ashley to get out.

"Well." Nurse Joy said. "Your companion is doing fine. Though she is anxious to see you."

"Thanks." May said before waht Nurse Joy said sunk in. "Wait she?"

"Yes, she." Nurse Joy replied, "That Zorua is a girl, she just usulally uses a male form, though I don't know why. She is waiting for you in the back room. I think she wants to talk to you first, since she is waiting in human form. One that matches her gender this time. Just tell me when you're done talking."

"Okay," May said as she entered the room to see Ashley.

"Ashley?" May asked, "Oh I get it you are actually the same person, just with different teams."

Ashley nodded before giving her a note that asked for her charm so she can talk human, which May gave her.

"Thanks." Ashley said, "Not only does this charm let me speak human, but it also prevents my Illusion from breaking."

"Your welcome." May said, "So why do you use a male form if you are female?"

"When I was making my human form I heard a girl complain that boys had more freedom." Ashley explained, "I wanted that so I made my form male. By the time I realized that it depended on the parent everyone knew me as a boy so I couldn't change, which caused problems in Vermillion. You're not mad are you?"

"No," May said. "You saved my life, and pokemon or not I still consider you my, well I guess the correct term is sister in all but blood."

This caused both of them to giggle.

"Never thought I'd see yougiggle." May said.

"I'm still female," Aslhley said. "I just have to hide it when I'm in a male illusion. Speaking of which, thanks for dealing with Brock. As Ash I can't without blowing my cover. Though if I am ever around him as Ashley when he does that I'll do the same thing you do with my pan. Maybe if we do it together he'll learn."

"Doubt it." May said. "Hey Ashley what did you mean by trouble in Vermillion, and do your pokemon know?"

"While I was in a female form there I caught a male Nidoran that didn't want a girl for a trainer due to growing up around only his sisters, and I promised to trade him. Which I did on the St. Anne for Manami, when she was a Feebas, but it caused my secret to almoset get discovered.*****" Ashley said, "and only pikachu knows for reasons of his own, which he will have to decide to tell you. Speaking of which you can't tell anyone about me being your pokemon. Not even my pokemon, it is a secret. You can tell Pikachu that you know about me being a Zorua, but if anyone finds out that I am your pokemon otherthan the Nurse Joy here, who has promised to keep quite since I saved your life and was to injured to get here without being captured, but I don't know what will happen, but there is a chance that I will not be allowed to be a trainer anymore."

"Don't worry." May agreed knowing how much being a trainer meant to the other girl. "I won't tell anyone, not even my pokemon, and only Pikchu will know I know your secret."

"Thanks, May." Ashley said.

"Your welcome." May replied, "So now what?"

"I guess we tell Nurse Joy we're done." Ashley said.

After they left and informed Nurse Joy, who told thaem that because Ashley is also a trainer, they can both go back to the Safari Zone.

In the Safari Zone, they went to a lake where May managed to catch a Chansey that was sleeping, and Ashley became friends with a Dratini, that allowed her to catch it after stopping Team Rockets electrical bomb, and having her mom, Dragonair sent them packing.

After dropping off Chansey and Dratini, May and Ashley were looking for more pokemon, when they realized it was time to meet up with Brock and Pikachu. So Ashley changed back to Ash. After meeting up they headed back to pick up their pokemon, and found out that Brock had caught a Rhyhorn that he was sending to his families gym, and on the way Ash and May found a pair of Nidoran one male, one female, and threw safari balls to catch them. Ash ended up with the female Nidoran,a nd May with the male.

After picking up their pokemon Ash, May, Brock, and Pikachu continued on thier journey. Although that night Ash, May, and Pikachu talked, with May and Ash telling Pikachu what happened, except for Ashley's capture.

Since May knew Ash's secret, Pikachu decided to tell her his secret as well,a nd after May asked if they were a couple, to their embarrassment and answer in negative. They went back to bed. With May wondering what was next, and Ash, looking forward to his next gym battle, since he only needs two more to enter the pokemon league.

 ***Like the Spearow Flock in anime hitting a pokemon with a rock would make them angry not easier to capture.**

 ****They have been growing about four levels per chapter**

 *****This is how I see the level system (In real life only), since it is dealing with living beings, so is not only unreliable since everyone is different, but a persons skill can more than make up for a level in real life, where it is just one variable. As such the only actual role leveling up in this will play is when they learn moves naturally. it does nothing else not even affect evolution. Ashley was just trying to comfort May when telling her what level she is assigned by humans.**

 ******The X-Scissor earlier had 80 power (game stats) and a critical hit while being super effective, while the Vacuum Wave had a power of 40, turned to 60 by the fighting gem, and that turned to 90 by the effect of it's ability Technician, plus was also both super effective and a critical hit, hence why the two attacks caused so much damage.**

 *******This happened in Chapter 6: Vermillion Gym and St. Anne.**

 **I've noticed that a lot of Authors use ANs where they involve some charactrer for fun. So I was wondering if I did would it turn people off, if not then I know how I can introduce that next chapter. If so then I won't. Please leave a review with what you think.**


	15. Chapter 14 Digital Adventure

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **I got a pm saying not to do what I asked about last chapter about the author notes, so I won't hope you enjoy the chapter, it's a little on the short side.**

 **"** hi **" = human language**

 **'** hi **'= thoughts**

 **"** _hi_ **" = pokemon language**

 **"hi" =telepathy**

 **combinations show multiple types of communication at once either human and telepathy or pokemon and telepathy.**

 **Chapter 14: Digital adventure**

 **'** Interesting week.' Ash thought as he, May, Brock, and Pikachu entered the pokemon center. 'First there was the medicine delivery, to the sick shellder, adn the escort by the Bridge Bike Gang. Then there was helping Duplicdia and her Ditto, and me and May training togeter and now all our pokemon are at the same level movewise.'

Suddenly he was knocked out of his thoughts by a comotion, by the pokeball transporter.

"What's going on." Ash asked after May knocked Brock out with her frying pan when he headed to Nurse Joy with hearts in his eyes.

"There's a problem with the pokeball transporter." Nurse Joy said. "Dr. Akihabara here created the system, so he is trying to find out what is wrong."

Suddenly Dr. Akihabara gasped and ran out the door.

"What the?" Nurse Joy said, while Ash, Pikachu, and May blinked before going after him.

"If he wakes up and bohers you just knock him out again." May called to Nurse Joy while pointing at the still knocked out Brock before they left.

"He's fast." May complained as they ran, but Dr. Akihabara was pulling away.

" _We'll never catch up at this rate._ " Pikachu said.

Ash looked around and only seeing Dr. Akihabara far in front of them, and not looking back said. "Hold on." before changing to Ashley and picking up May before running off much faster than before.

"Whoa." May said. "Your a lot faster as a girl."

"Not really." Ashley said as Pikachu changed to Eevee. "I just changed forms so people won't get the wrong idea if they see us, but unlike Eevee my charm doesn't change my moves, type, or DNA, which means I can still use moves as a human. Right now I am using Agility to increase my speed."

"Oh." May said as they arrived at Dr. Akihabara's mansion.

"Dr. Akihabara." May called before he went into another room, "What's going on?"

"Someone stole one of my Porygon and entered the pokaball transporter system." Dr. Akihabara said. "I need to get them out, before they steal all the pokemon. Wait! I've got it. I'll send the two of you into the transporter with my other Porygon, and hae you get them out."

"Wait! I don't think..." Ashley and May began before Dr. Akihabara cut them off by placing them in a giant machine and sending them into the transporter.

When they appeared they began to fall, until a Porygon appeared underneath them, grew and caught them on it's back.

"Thanks." Ashley said, "Did Dr. Akihabara send you."

"Yep." The Porygon said.

"You can speak human." May said suprised.

"It is a recent development." Porygon replied. "Dr. Akihabara gave us a voice function a few days ago."

"Cool." Ashley and May said.

"Yep." Porygon replied. "Now we neeed to find the people here who shouldn't be."

"I'll have my pokemon help." Ashley said.

" _I can't fly._ " Eevee complained.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Not you." she said releasing Vulpix who immediately began flying, causing Porygon to blink, and say "Is that a flying Vulpix."

"Yeah." Ashley said "She was experimented on by Team Rocket before I rescued her, and is now a Fairy and Flying type."

" **What do you need, Ashley?** " Vulpix telepathed.

"We're looking for criminals who stole a Porygon and is messing up the Pokeball Transporter we are currently in." Ashley replied. "Can you help."

" **You mean like them.** " Vulpix replied pointing with her paw to the left, and when the others lookede they saaw Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket, and the stolen Porygon who had a control collar on.

"How did we miss that?" May asked as they sweat droppped. The other two just shrugged.

"Stop right there Team Rocket." Ashley called as they landed, unfortunatley they refused and a battle ensued between Team Rockets Arbok, and Weezing, Ashley's Milotic, and May's Chansey. Team Rocket didn't stand a chance, but before the battle could be finished, they were interrupted by an antivirus program that Nurse Joy had gotten a different computer technician to upload.

"We've got to get out of here." May said.

With that all of them ran. Both Porygons started heading toward the exit, when suddenly the antivirus program attacked. Ashley and May's pokemon were able to repel the small attacks, but suddenly the antivirus used a big attack. Ashley saw that it would hit the controlled Porygon, and jumped at it pushing it out of the way, and along the way removing the control collar. Unfortunately, the big attack missing caused it to cause sever damage to the area and open a bug in the computer that looked like a wormhole.

Porygon flew near with May grabbing Ashley's hand before she fell in, unfortunately there was another attack and both May and Ashley fell into the wormhole like bug.

" _Ashley! May!_ " Eevee called jumping after them only to land on the other Porygon with Team Rocket, who then dumped all of it's passengers on Ashley and May's porygon.

"Get them out of here." it said. "I'm going after those two."

"But you don't know where it leads." The orignal Porygon said.

"Ashley saved me." The formerly controlled Porygon said, "I'm going to repay the favor." he then dived for the hole. Luckily it didn't have to go far, since Ashley and May were holding onto the edge trying not to fall in.

"Oh good," the Porygon said, "You're okay."

"We are now." Ashley replied as Porygon picked them up.

The Porygon then took Ashley and May up to the exit where they reunited with everyone, except Team Rocket who had already left after telling Eevee to pass on their thanks if they made it back. Aslso the antivirus programs last attack destroyed the gate as they left and subsequently the mansion, much to Dr. Akihabara's dismay.

" _You're alive I'm so glad._ " Eevee exclaimed jumping onto Ashley's shoulder before giving her a cnine kiss on the cheek after rubbing it with his cheek, before jumping ot May and doing the same thing.

"Hey Ashley." The formerly controlled Porygon asked after talking to Dr. Akihabara.

"Yeah Porygon." Ashley replied.

"Is it okay if I go with you as a way of thanks for saving me." it asked. "I already got permission fro Dr. Akihabara."

After looking at said doctor and getting his nod, Ashley smiled and said, "Sure."

After getting Porygon's pokeball, they went back to the pokemon center, and collected the just rewaking Brock who asked May, and Ashley, who had changed back to Ash on the way to the center what he missed.

"Nothing." Ash and May said, deciding to keep quiet about what happened.

"Oh." Brock said before seeing Nurse Joy, coming with another knock out needle and saying "Got to go." and running out the door.

"That's very effective." May noted getting Nurse Joy to smile.

"It's a giant needle used in the butt." she replied. "It's very effective."

After healing the pokemonthey continued on their way after catching up to Brock.

 **An: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, also can you please send reviews for pokemon for May to get. It wil need to be three or less, and if they are not from Kanto, or are from an area already passed you will need to include how they get there. Thanks, please review.**


	16. Chapter 15 Grandpa Canyon

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **The poll results are:**

 **Shiny Suicune: 4**

 **Suicune: 2**

 **Shiny Entei: 1**

 **Shiny Raikou: 1**

 **Entei: 0**

 **Raikou: 0**

 **Final Poll for legendary pokemon is different only one shiny which is not a true shiny and will not be gotten as an egg. the poll is: What legendary should Ashley catch Azelf, Victini, or Pink Celebi (like the one from pokemon mystery dungeon explorers of sky)?**

 **Sorry for the wait, I had to wait for the last poll to end so I could add the winners element when finding the eggs. Hope everyone likes this chapter.**

 **"** hi **" = human language**

 **'** hi **'= thoughts**

 **"** _hi_ **" = pokemon language**

 **"hi" =telepathy**

 **combinations show multiple types of communication at once either human and telepathy or pokemon and telepathy.**

 **Chapter 15: Grandpa Canyon**

Ash,Brock, May, and Pikachu were approaching a place called Grandpa Canyon, with  
Brock a little behind looking at the map, Ash and May in the middle, and Pikachu scouting ahead.

Ash and May were talking too softly for either Brock, or Pikachu to hear from where they were.

"Been an interesting couple weeks since I caught Porygon." Ash said.

"Definately." May said. "First we met that wild Pikachu pack, and after I rescued an orphaned baby Pichu from the river while you rescued that Pikachu, the Pichu now sees me as her mother, with your Pikachu the father"

"Yeah." Ash said, "But since she had you catch her so she could be with her momma you can't complain."

"I'm not." May said. "And unlike Pikachu she doesn't mind the pokeball."

"Yep." Ash said. "Next was helping the Eevee Brothers."

"It's good that they accept that Eevee doesn't want to evolve." May said. "Next was getting the pokeflute in order to wake up the Snorlax, who in turn ate the thorns blocking the river."

"That was a good thing, since it ended the drought." Ash agreed. "Next was ending the feud in Dark City between the gyms."

"With Yas and Kaz now having one gym. that city will be much better." May agreed. "Then there was the incident with that Exeggcutor hypnotizing you."

"Yeah that was bad." Ash said." Still at least Charmander evolved during it, even if he now refueses to obey me."

"You'llget him to obey eventually." May comforted him. "Anyway next was helping out Cassandra get her Paras to evolve."

"Yeah," Ash said. "Luckily you had just captured a shiny Growlithe which was untrained at the tie, but obedient enough to help out."

"Yep." May said "And finally helping Neon town get to sleep."

"Yeah," Ash agreed." and that Sabley the Poacher had took the chance to ecape. He really shouldn't of tried selling those gems he forced Sableye to find right after wakig from Jigglypuff's song. It was easy to catch him now that people were well rested enough to care that he had abused Sabley, and Sableye took a liking to you, and allowed herself to become your pokemon, after the tongue lashing you gave the Poacher on taking care of pokemon."

"Yeah." May said smiling as she ran her fingers over Sableye's pokeball.

"And don't forget.," Ash added, "all our pokemon trained hard. Luckily Charmeleon is the only one that refused to obey since both of our Nidorans, and my Ponyta and Dratini also evolved. Also thanks for the TMs for me."

"True." May said, "and your welcome, by the way what pokemon do you have on you?"

"Right now I have Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Nidorina, Fearow, and Charmeleon." Ash replied.

"Why Charmeleon?" May asked confused.

"I still have to get him to obey me." Ash said, "can't do that if he is not with me."

"Is it working." May asked.

"Unfortunately no." Ash said looking down.

"There, there." May said patting his back as Brock caught up.

" _Hey somethings going on up ahead._ " Pikachu said coming back and getting on  
Ash's shoulder. " _There's a bunch of people._ "

"Thanks, Pikachu." Ash said before turning to May, who knew his secret, and Brock who didn't but did know he could understand pokemon. "There are a bunch of people up ahead, something's going on."

"Well let's see what's happening." May said taking off with Ash right behind.

"Those two are really similar." Brock said before runnign to catch up.

When he did they all saw more than a bunch of people, it was an entire crowd all with pickaxes and dressed like explorers.

"What's going on here?" Ash asked one guy.

"Some guy found a fossil here in Granpa Canyon." He replied. "Now everyone wants one. Espcially since a fossil restorer on Cinnabar Island can turn it back into a pokemon."

"Really!" Brock said excited. "That's great fossil pokemon are part rock type, which as a rock type specialist I am interested in."

He then took off running forward, leaving Ash and May to blink in suprise.

"He reall wants a fossil pokemon." May said as they continued on their way.

"Make way." A voice suddenly called, causing Ash to pale and May to turn to look, and Pikachu to jump on May's head to get a better look at who was coming. "Make way for Gary Oak, grandson of Professor Oak."

Then May and Pikachu saw a red sports car with Gary Oak and a bunch of cheerleaders pass by. Gary looked like he thought he was better then everyone else and as he looked around as he passed he took note of May and Pikachu, but passed them over as inconsequential.

"Well he appeared arrogant." May said turning back to Ash after Gary passed only for both her and Pikachu to blink in suprise. "Wait where's Ash?"

" _Ash where are you?_ " Pikachu asked looking around.

Suddenly May felt something moving from the back of her neck to the front causing her to grab at it.

" _May?_ " Pikachu asked confused.

When May opened her hand she saw a tiny Joltik.

"Is this some sort of pokemon?" May wondered as Pikachu tried to figure out how a Joltik got all the way to Kanto.

Suddenly the Joltik jumped off May's hand and with a small flash turned into Ashley's true form before becoming Ash before anyone could see while they were focused on getting to Granpa Canyon.

"Ash!" May said, "What were you doing?"

"Sorry." Ash said, "I don't really get along with Gary so I was hiding."

"You know him?" May asked.

"Unfortunately." Ash said, "We grew up together."

" _He can't be that bad._ " Pikachu said.

"Oh yes he can." Ash said, "He is cdonstantly belittling me and putting me down."

"Sounds like a jerk." May said.

"He is." Ash agreed as they entered Granpa Canyon and met up with Brock.

"Alright." Ash said, "Since there is a lot of space to cover, why don't we split up so we don't get in each others way?"

"Sounds good." Brock said, while May nodded.

So Brock went west, Ash and Pikachu north, and May east.

Unfortunatley, Team Rocket was in the area as well, and was using dynamite to try to get to the fossils, which was both making a lot of noise, and weakening the area.

Meanwhiel Ash was digging in his area with Fearow using Keen Eye to locate differences in the rock that might indicate a fossil, Bulbasaur and Squirtle helping move the rocks, and Nidoriina and Pikachu using their sense of smell to try to find the oldest rocks, and therefore the fossils.

As Ash moved forward Team Rocket set off another blast causing a tunnel system to collapse, unfortunatley Ash was above part of the tunnel and fell into the rubble, before his pokemon could help him, as well as dropping his pokedex outside with his pokemon.

"Where am I?" Ash wondered before realizing that the only pokemon he had on him is Charmeleon who still wasn't obeying, and without the pokedexx he couldn't access his other forms pokemon. So he changed back to her true form, since a Zorua, as a dark type can see better in the darkness of the cave.

Meanwhile...

" _Ash!_ " Pikachu, Bulbasuar, Squirtle, Nidorina, and Fearow yelled.

Pikachu soon took charge.

" _Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Nidorina,_ " He said. " _Help me move these rocks so we can get into the tunnel, Fearow, see if you can find an easier way in. Those blasts misht have opened another hole somewhere._ "

" _Right._ " They aggreed getting to work.

Back with Ashley...

Ashley had been following th etunnel, when she noticed a bunch of Omanyte, Kabuto, Omastar, and Kabutops up ahead. Luckily as a Zorua she saw them before they saw her due to her typing. So she turned down a side tunnel that the blasts had revealed.

As she went down the tunnel she started feeling a gust of cold air, and seeing a small ligh tahead growing larger. When she reached it she was suprised to see an underground lake that was frozen solid with ice cold wind on one half, and pure spring water with slightly warmer air on the other side, with a rocky isleand in the tmiddle between the two, and several glowing crystals shining light on the island.

After making her way to the island she saw two eggs, one an ice blue, and one the blue of a mountain spring.

" _Eggs?_ " Ashley said. " _But who left them here, and with that tunnel collapse revealing the way to them I can't just leave them here for a pokemon to come along and eat. I'll take them with me, using my held item to carry them, then help them hatch._ "

After placing them in the storage purse, Ashley continued on her way. She soon reachd another blocked exit, however this one didn't have as many rocks in the way. So Ashley changed back to Ash and started moving the rocks.

Suddenly Ash got the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

" _Run Away!_ " a group of Omanyte, Kabuto, Omastar, and Kabutopps suddenly said running pass.

"What the?" Ash asked before hearing growling from behind him.

" _Trespasser._ " An angry voice said causing Ash to turn around only to look right into an angry Aeodactyl causing him to pale.

"Please listen to me." Ash whispered as he threw up his only pokeball, "Charmeleon I need your help."

" _I'm not helping a weakling like you._ " Charmeleon said before using Flamethrower on Ash.

" _Pathetic._ " Aerodactyl said before using Take Down to knock Charmeleon away, the grabbing Ash for a Sky Drop and using Iron Head to burst therough the rocks and into open air.

" _Oh no you don't._ " Charmeleon growled angry at being attacked then ignored, and started glowing before evolving into Charizard and taking off after Aerodactyl.

He attacked with Flamethrower which forced Aerodactyle to release Ash who started falling. Luckily Fearow saw it as he was looking for another entrance and caught him.

"Thanks Fearow." Ash said before they looked up to See Aerodactyl blocking Heat Wave with Wide Guard.

"Charizard, use Metal Claw." Ash called.

" _Don't tell me what to do!_ " he said before sending a Flamethrower their way only for Fearow to use Protect.

" _He is kyour trainer._ " Fearow said. " _Your supposed to obey him._ "

" _Never._ " Charizard responded causing Ash to sigh and return him.

"Looks like you'll have to handle her, Fearow." Ash said as Fearow dodged an Ancient Power.

" _I'll do my best._ " Fearow replied.

"Use Tailwind to increase speed then minimize her defense with Leer." Ash called.

Fearow did it perfectly while dodging a Thunder Fang, and Ice Fang.

"Good." Ash said, "Now lower it's attack with triple Feather Dance. Then hit her with Steel Wing."

After the attack landed Aerodactyl was barely hanging on so Ash threw a pokeball and caught Aerodactyl before flying down and meeting up with everyone else, and getting his pokedex back.

" _Ash!_ " Pikachu called as he, Brock, and May ran up.

"Thank goodness your okay." May said hugging him.

"I'm fine May." Ash replied hugging back.

"Good to see it." Brock said, Because of that attack the fossil hunt has been canceled for everyone."

"Sorry." Ash said, "Did you get any fossils?"

"No." Brock said looking down as May shook her head no.

"That's too bad. but there is always next time." Ash replied before the group left for the next city.

 **I did not know what to do with Togepi since May's pokemon are maxed out without revealing that she caught Ashley, and Ash already got two eggs in this chapter, that will hatch into the pokemon from the last two polls later on.**


	17. Chapter 16 Talent Show Memories, and Cin

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **I got an idea from a friend (Teddi 8347) how to incorporate Togepi, so I did that. Also there is a song that I made for the talent show memory. I don't know how I did so I hope you like it.**

 **One more thing, I recently recieved a guest review calling the story Horse Shit, I have this to say, if you don't like it I don't force you to read it, but If i recieve one more guest review like that then I will turn off guest reviewing for this story. sorry to those who review as guests and don't do that, but I will not let the ones that do get to me by posting things like that where I can not send a reply pm in return.**

 **"** hi **" = human language**

 **'** hi **'= thoughts**

 **"** _hi_ **" = pokemon language**

 **"hi" =telepathy**

 **combinations show multiple types of communication at once either human and telepathy or pokemon and telepathy.**

 **Chapter 16: Talent Show Memory, and Cinnibar Gym**

Ash, May, Pikachu, and Brock were just entering the town on Cinnibar Island. With Brock holding a baby pokemon that looked like an egg with a head, arms, and legs. This pokemon was Togepi.

Looking at Togepi, Ash couldn't help but think of everything thats happened. From Brock tripping over Togepi's egg. To taking Pikachu to a doctor when he was choking on a piece of food. To singing a duet with May as Ashley in a talent show at the Princess Festival on March 3rd at O-Hina town.

_Flashback_

"You ready May?" Ashley asked as they waited to be called.

"A bit nervous." May replied. "It will be my first time on a public stage."

"Same here." Ashley said. "But we can't let stage fright stop us, and we'll be out there together."

"Your right Ashley." May said with a smile as their names were called. "Now let's go win those two sets of pokemon supplies."

May went out on the left, and Ashley on the right, and started singing:

Ashley: Just because we're girls.

May: People always underestimate us.

Both: We're gonna show the world what we can do.

Ashley: We're more than just a pretty face.

May: And with our pokemon by our side.

Both: We're going all the way to the top.

Ashley: We're going to show how strong we are.

May: And with our bonds of friendship.

Both: Show the world just who we are.

Ashley: We're more than just a pretty face.

May: And with our pokemon by our side.

Both: We're going all the way to the top.

Ashley: If we fall, we'll just get back up.

May: We'll keep going all the way.

Both: Never gonna stop. Never gonna give up.

Ashley: We're more than just a pretty face.

May: And with our pokemon by our side.

Both: We're going all the way to the top.

Ashley: We're ready to go.

May: We're ready to show.

Both: Everything that we can be.

Ashley: We're more than just a pretty face.

May: And with our pokemon by our side.

Both: We're going all the way to the top.

They even managed to win the pokemon supplies, although they didn't even try to win the dolls, since neither of them were interested in those. Ashley even found that she likes being groomed in her true form, though it is always in secret. May enjoys it as well.

_End_Flashback_

Then there was an incident with a trainer with a Farfetch'd trying to steal their pokemon. Then Togepi hatched and Brock is the proud father, as far as they are concerned. Then Bulbasaur refused ot evolve when given the chance. Then there was hanging around the children on Kids Day. Then having PIkachu, May's Growlithe, and with a bit of negotiating with Vulpix between Ashley and May, Ashley's Vulpoix enter the pokice acadamy for one day. Growlithe, and Vulpix did really well, Pikachu not so much, and it wasn't really perfect for any of them.

Then there was meeting Todd Snap, the pokemn photographer, and traveling with him for a bit, then taking the pokemon league exam, which wasn't very useful due to the vagueness of most of the questions rendering it impossible to pass. Finally the trouble at the fake breeding center where Todd's Pictures got them out of jail, and the real criminals in jail.

Now as they walked to the Cinnibar Gym that Professor Oak had told Ash how tofind in return for being allowed to study Aerodactyl after the battle, Ash looked at Togepi, then at his own two eggs and couldn't wait to see what they hatched into.

"So Ash." Brock asked as they approached the entrance. "Have you thought about what pokemon you are going to use in the battle?"

"Yeah." Ash said. "I don't know how many pokemon will be used so I have Pikachu, Squirtle, Aerodactyl, Seadra, Kadabra, and Charizard with me?"

"Why those six?" May asked.

"Pikachu is always withme." Ash replied. "Squirtle, Aerodactyl, and Seadra have type advantage over a fir type gym, even if Seadra will have trouble moving around. Kadabra can be a big help and teleport out of danger, and even though Charizard still won't listen to me, he might try to battle another fire type out of pride."

"Makes sense." Brock replied as they entered.

"Is it just me or is it getting hot in here?" May questioned.

"It is." Ash agreed as they followed Blaine, who was upset Professor Oak had told a trainer how to find him without solving his riddles.

They then went wide eyed at the sight that the battlefield is in a semi active volcano.

"Good luck." May said as the battle began.

"This will be a three on three battle between the gym leader Blaine of Cinnibar Island, and challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." The referee said from his referee box. "Only the challenger will be allowed to switch pokemon. Trainers please send out your pokemon."

"Ninetales." Blaine called as he sent out the powerful kitsune.

"Squirtle." Ash sent out knowing that Seadra cannot battle on a field where the only liquid is magma.

"Squirtle versus Ninetals." The referee said. "Begin."

"Rain Dance." Ash called causing Squirtle to summon a rainstorm.

"Fire Blast." Blaine called using the more powerful move in order to overcome the weakening from Rain Dance.

"Counter with Hydro Pump." Ash called as Ninetales let out a giant blast of fire, only for Hydro PUmp to cut through it with Rain Dance's help, and knock Ninetales back.

"Now use Surf." Ash called as Squirtle released a huge wave of water, while Ninetales was recovering that knocked him out.

"Ninetales is unable to battle." the referee said. "Please send out your next pokemon."

"Rhydon." Blaine called as he sent out his next pokemon.

"Rhydon versus Squirtle." the referee said. "Begin."

"Get rid of that Rain Dance with Sandstorm." Blaine called causing the rain to be replaced by sand.

"Dang it." Ash said. "With that move Rain Dance is useless, and his special defense goes up."

"Now use Double Edge." Blaine ordered.

"Dodge to the side and use Aqua Tail as he passes." Ash ordered. This dealing a lot of damage before Squirtle was hit by an Earthquake attack, sending him to his kees.

" _I will not give up,_ " Squirtle said. " _I will show the power of water this I pledge._ " Suddenly Squirtle unleashed a geyser of water in the form of an attack.

Ash just blinked before saying. "Did he just learn Water Pledge." causing Pikachu to nod in response. Unfortunately it was not enough to knock out Rhydon who then took out Squirtle with Double Edge.

"Squirtle is unable to battle." The referee said. "Please send out your next pokemon."

"Return Squirtle." Ash said recalling him and releasing his next pokemon. "You did good take a long rest. Aerodactyl I choose you."

"Rhydon versus Aerodactyl." The referee said. "Begin."

"Start off with Stealth Rock." Ash called causing Aerodactyl to release several pointed stones that flew around the arena.

"Rock Blast." Blaine called.

"Dodge it." Ash called. "Then get in close and use Aqua Tail."

The Quadruple super effective attack did a lot of damage, that when combined with the damage of the earlier Aqua Tail, and Water Pledge knocked him out.

"Rhydon is unable to battle." The referee said. "Please release your last pokemon."

"Let's go Magmar." Blaine said releaseing Magmar who was immediately hit by the Stealth Rock.

"Magmar versus Aerodactyl." The referee said. "Begin."

"Sunny Day." Blaine called, causing the sandstorm to fade and sunlight to replace it.

"Don't get close or you'll get burned by it's ability." Ash called to Aerodactyl, and once she nodded, continued, "Fly up high, and use Ancient Power, until your stats are maxed out, then spam Earth Power."

Magmar tried to fight back, but Aerodactyl was too high for him to reach, and once Ancient Power maxed out Aerodactyl's stats, then Earth Power hit everywhere, he couldn't even dodge and was defeated.

"Magmar is unable to battle." The referee said, "Aerodactyl wins so the match goes to Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

After getting the badge. They continued on their way.

"Hey Brock where is the next gym." Ash asked.

"There is one in Viridian City that you can only challenge if you have seven badges." He replied.

"Cool." Ash said as he and May ran off, "And now I do, so let's go."

 **AN: I know the battle against Magmar, wasn't very good, but I think that it is a variable strategy, Aerodactyl, as a rock and flying type, can handle the heat of the volcano, and fly enough above it to avoid attacks, while using Ancient Power to max out stats, which in this story does not need to hit to increase stats, then Earth Power, would knock him out when it hits. I hope everyone likes this chapter, however. Also on the poll Victini is winning by one point with the other two tied for second with a score of 3:2:2 keep up the voting, and please read and review.**


	18. Chapter 17: Hanging Out

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **The Poll results are:**  
 **Victini: 5**

 **Azelf: 5**

 **Pink Celebi: 2**

 **Since the poll results were tied between Victini and Azelf, I used a coin toss to decide, and the winner is Victini. Since it comes from Unova, I will go with the same as the other poll winners, and get it from an egg for the shiny form.**

 **"** hi **" = human language**

 **'** hi **'= thoughts**

 **"** _hi_ **" = pokemon language**

 **"hi" =telepathy**

 **combinations show multiple types of communication at once either human and telepathy or pokemon and telepathy.**

 **Chapter 17: Hanging Out**

"Alright Everyone," Ash called as May stood next to him, Pikachu on his shoulder, and Brock was helping his mom in the restaurant, "gather up." This caused all of Ash's pokemon to run up, except Charizard, as well as May's. This resulting in a small stamped as May's five pokemon, ran up along with the 15 obedient pokemon of Ash.

Looking at them all, he smiled and called out, "Okay everyone you've all been training really hard for the league, but all work and no play isn't healthy so today is a play day."

This was greeted by agreement from both of their pokemon. As they began to spread out, Ash thought over the past few weeks. After Ash had gotten the badge from Blaine they left Cinnibar Island, but first helped a Blastoise being kept asleep by Jigglypuff's song. Then heading to Viridian City where Gary lost to a mystery pokemon at the gym. Then the gym leader left leaving Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket in charge of the gym.. Even with Gym Pokemon those three were push overs. Next ws helping out two Mr. Mimes one of which became Deliah's pokemon. There was the incident with Pokemopolis, and the Giant Gengar, and Alakazam. They had recently just got back from watching a movie, that they helped to make, as well as several smaller incidents.

Not only that but during training several pokemon evolved from Ash, May, and Ashley, including from Ash: Nidorina, and Pidgeotto. From May: Nidorino, Pichu, Chansey, and Growlithe, and from Ashley: Dragonair, Vulpix, and Braixen.

After they all left, including Pikachu, Ash turned to May.

"Thanks for helping me with training for the league." Ash told her.

"No problem." May said, "It was fun I just wished I could understand what they are actually saying."

"Not always." Ash said laughing. "You wouldn't of liked what some of them were saying when we were teaching them new moves, and they backfired. They were cursing up a storm.

"Oh." May said. "You mean moves like Focus Punch, Drain Punch, Ice Punch, Icy Wind, Mega Kick, Shock Wave, Super Fang, Pain Split, Recycle, Block, Bind, Grass Pledge, SKill Swap, Wonder Room, Fire Pledge, and Heal Bell."*

"Mostly, Ice Punch, Icy Wind, Shock Wave, Grass Pledge, and Fire Pledge." Ash said shaking his head with a smile. "When they backfired the results were rather painful, either freezing themselves in ice, electrocuting themselves, wrapping themselves up in grass, or setting themselves on fire in Delphox's case."

"Yeah, I can see why they said some bad things." May said. "At least we got to that event that taught Fly to your pokemon, and even both of our Pikachu as an event, without problems.

"True." Ash said, "Well it will be awhile before they are done, so What do you want to do?"

"How about we join the pokemon," May said. "Then hang out together some, and d finally hang out with your mom."

"Okay." Ash said, before looking around. "Hey can you please brush my fur, when we hang out?"

"Sure." May said, before running off to the group of Squirtle, Pikachu, Pikachu, Kadabra, Arcanine, and Rapidash, who were playing tag.

" _You'r it._ " Squirtle said as he tagged Rapidash by popping up where she hadn't seen him. " _No tag backs._ "

" _You're it._ " Rapidash said when she managed to get Kadabra who was not allowed to teleport.

" _You're it._ "Kadabra said when she managed to tag Arcanine as he came running past.

" _Dang it._ " He said as she ran off, leaving him to chase and tag May's Pikachu. " _You're it._ "

She chased Ash's Pikachu and got him. " _You're it daddy._ "

Ash's Pikachu got Ash. " _You're it._ "

Ash got May, "You're it now May." and May got Squirtle to start it all over again.

Eventually they stopped for a break, and Ash and May went to another group, this time Butterfree, Beedrill, Nidoking, and Nidoqueen.

"Hey guys." Ash said, "How are you four?"

" _Great._ " Butterfree said, " _Hanging out with my wonderful mate._ "

" _You're wonderful as well._ " Beedrill replied blushing.

" _Well to me my mate is better._ " Nidoking replied nuzzling Nidoqueen.

" _Same here._ "Nidoqueen replied as she did the same to Nidoking.

They were about to leave for the next group, when Butterfree added one more thing.

" _Pidgeot and Fearow have been courting for a while._ " He said, " _And they were planning to go all the way today, so you might want to avoid them._ "

"Got it thanks." Ash said before telling May.

The next group they got to was, Blissey, Sableye, Bulbasaur, Muk, and Kangaskhan, who were playing cards that they had somehow got ahold of.

After playing a few rounds of cards with them, they continued on passing by Kingler, and Aerodactyl sunbathing, on the side of the lake while Seadra played with some of the other trainers pokemon. They made their way to the house, passing a stampeding Tauros, and stopping to try to talk to Charizard, only to have to dodge his Flamethrower attack.

Once at the house, they talked about their pasts, then Ash turned into her true form, and May started brushing her fur.

" _That feel's so good._ " Ashley sighed, purring in happiness while neither noticed Deliah come in and stare.

"You really like that don't you Ashley?" May smiled as she heard the purring since she wasn't using the translator program.

" _Oh yeah._ " Ashley said in Bliss. " _It's wonderful. I am so glad you know my secret and even if no one else pokemon, or human knows it, except for that Nurse Joy. I am so glad that after you found out my seret in a way that I had to be captured to get to the pokemon center without dying, that I asked you not to release me, and became your starter._ "

"WHAT!" Deliah screamed, causing Ashley and May's eyes to go wide in shock, and in May's case even further in fear, when Deliah ripped off her charm and turned into her ture form of a Zoroark.

"You captured my daughter." She snarled stalking towards May.

"Mrs. Ketchum I can explain." May said anxiously.

"I don't want to hear your excuses." Deliah replied as she prepared a Night Slash.

" _Mom Stop!_ " Ashley cried as she jumped between the two as May curled into a ball and started crying in fear. " _If she didn't capture me to get me to the pokemon center I would be dead._ "

"Then after you were healed she should of released you." Deliah replied. "Now move aseid so I can punish her."

" _She offered to release me._ " Ashley responded.

"What?" Deliah said in shock.

" _I told her not to._ " Ashley continued. " _We are as close as sisters and she is the only one I would want to be captured by, adn she still lets me continue my journey._ "

"I guess I over reacted." Deliah said sheepishly as she calmed down.

" _Yeah you did. Especially since she only recently got over a fear of pokemon._ " Ashley responded, as she wriggled between May's arm's and started nuzzling her, causing Deliah to look down in shame.

It took a while, but eventually May stopped crying and being scared,** and after Deliah apologized for over reacting, and scaring her, and making her cry, she eventually forgave her since she was trying to protect her child, although she was still a bit nervous. The three of them talked for a while, with May being really suprised Deliah could talk in her true form, While Ashley couldn't since she was to scared to notice that. But she got over it before everyone else came in for the night.

 ***All of these moves are learned by move tutors, and can therefore be taught.**

 ****She only recently got over her fear of pokemon, so this would hit her really hard.**

 **AN: I hope you like this chapter, Next chapter is the first pokemon movie, and will therefore take a little bit longer, but I hope you enjoy it as well. It also has the revealing of the secret at least to their friends.**


	19. Chapter 18: First Movie, and Aftermath

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **I hope you like this chapter, it has been a long time since I saw the movie, and I had to look somethings up, so it is a bit different before branching off at the reveal, adn there is a bit of a twist towards the end, but I really hope you like this chapter. Not only is it the first movie chapter, but the longest chapter yet.**

 **"** hi **" = human language**

 **'** hi **'= thoughts**

 **"** _hi_ **" = pokemon language**

 **"hi" = telepathy**

 _ **"**_ hi _"_ **= Pokemon and human speech at the same time.**

 **combinations show multiple types of communication at once either human and telepathy or pokemon and telepathy.**

 **Chapter 18: The first Movie, and Aftermath**

Ash, and May were having a practice battle between Ash's Bulbasaur, and May's Sableye, with Brock as referee. It had just ended in a tie, with Sableye's Shadow Ball, knocking out Bulbasaur, and Bulbasaur's Seed Bomb knocking out Sableye at the same time after missing the other attack.

After congradulating their pokemon, they were about to go back to Ash's house when a mail Dragonite appeared, and delivered a letter to them, when they opened it they found a hologram of a vaguely familiar maid.

"Greetings pokemon trainers I bear an invitation," The maid said. "You've been chosen to join a group of pokemon trainers at a gathering. It will be hosted by my master, the world's greatest pokemon trainer, at his palace on New Island. A ferry will leave Old Shore Wharf to take you to this Island, this afternoon. Only trainers with this invitation will be admitted. If you decide to attend, you must reply at onece. My master awaits you."

An hour later, Ash had got his team of Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Fearow, and Kadabra,* but had decided to leave his eggs with his mom, so nothing happens to them since it will still be a little while until they hatch, and he did not want to break them if the gathrering breaks into a battle between powerful trainers, and they were now at Old Shore Wharf, having just discovered that the pokemon center was closed due to the disappearance of Nurse Joy. When suddenly a big storm blew in, canceling the ferry.

After seeing a group of trainers using their pokemon to get to New Island, Ash, May, and Brock did the same. With Fearow carrying Ash, Pikachu, and May, and Kadabra teleporting Brock, although because of psychic interference Kadabra could only teleport one person there.

"Welcome." The living version of the holographic maid from the invitation said. "Please follow me to the meeting area, and once there feel free to release your pokemon to be around the others."

Once they arrived they saw three people around their pokemon. One male around the water types, Gyrados, Seadra, Golduck, Tentacruel, and Vaporeon, as well as a Nidoqueen that was not a water type. Another male around a group consisting of a Pidgeot, Scyther, Hitmonlee, Venusaur, Sandslash, and a Rhyhorn, and finally a girl around a Dewgong, Wigglytuff, Blastoise, Vileplume, Ninetales, and Rapidash.

Ash released his pokemon along with May, and Brock, and they went to talk to the others.

"Hi." Ash said as they walked up. "I'm Ash Ketchum, this is May Maple, and Brock Slate. What's your names?"

"I am Fergus." The man by the water pokemon said.

"I'm Neesha." The girl said.

"I'm Corey." The second male said. "I didn't see which pokemon you released so which pokemon belongs to who?"

"The male Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, Fearow, and Kadabra are mine." Ash said.

"The female Pikachu, Sableye, Shiny Arcanine, Blissey, and Nidoking are mine." May said.

"The Togepi, Vulpix, Geodude, Onix, and Zubat are mine." Brock added.

"Attention everyone." The maid said. "Presendting my master the world's greatest pokemon trainer."

At this a large bipedal catlike pokemon, with purple fur, a long tail, with three fingers on each hand and a tube connecting the back of the body to the back of the head** came floating down the spiral stairs of the room.

" **Greeting's trainers.** " The pokemon said telepathically. " **I am Mewtwo the world's greatest pokemon trainer.** "

"A pokemon that is a pokemon trainer?" Neesha exclaimed.

" **I am.** " Mewtwo replied. " **I brought you here to decide the fate of the world.** "

"What?!" Ash and May yelled.

" **I was created as a clone of Mew,** " Mewtwo said. " **designed to be stronger. The humans believed they cold control me, use me as nothing more then a tool. I escaped and came here to the site of my creation. I have decided to see which is better clones or the originals, so I have gathered trainers here to decide in battle if the originals are stronger, or the clones, and if as I believe the clones are victorius, then my storm will grow until it covers the world, and destroys all pokemon, and humans, leaving only me and my clones.** "

"You can't do that!" Fergus yelled, before getting picked up and thrown into the pool for water pokemon by Mewtwo's psychic powers.

" **I can do whatever I want.** " Mewtwo said, before waving his hand at the maid releasing her from his mind control and revealing her to be the missing Nurse Joy. Then waving his hand to the sid as a group of pillars raised up and a Venusaur, charizard, and Blastoise came out. Although they had different markings then normal. " **I no longer need you. Like most trainers I started out with the three starters. If your pokemon can defeat their clone. Then I will let this world live. If not then say good bye to all humans, and non cloned pokemon on this planet.** "

"I've got this." Corey said. "Bruteroot you're up." at this Venusaur moved forward as Mewtwo's Venusaur moved to meet him.

Bruteroot started out with Razor Leaf, only fo rthe cloned Venusaur to knock them out of the air with Vine Whip, before grabbing Bruteroot with the vines and slamming him into the ground until he was knocked out then throwing him back.

"Bruteroot no!." Corey yelled running to him.

"Our turn." Neesha said. "Shellshocker you're up." at this her Blastoise moved forward too meet the cloned Blastoise.

Shellshocker started off with Hydro Pump, only for the cloned Blastoise to use Rapid Spin to tear through the Hydro Pump and smash Shellshocker into a wall, and out of the fight.

"Shellshocker!" Neesha yelled running to him.

"Look like it's our turn." Ash said, "and unfortunately Charizard still won't obey me." As the cloned Charizard moved forward Ash's Charizard moved up wanting to test his strength, but still refulsing to obey Ash.

As they took to the air however as the two battled, Charizard was rather quickly overwhelmed like Bruteroot, and Shellshocker. Landing hard on the ground with the cloned Charizard's foot on his neck after being hit with a Dragon Rage in the face.

"Charizard!" Ash yelled as the cloned one gott off and went back to Mewtwo, unfortunately he still refused to listen to Ash.

" **Your pokemon have lost.** " Mewtwo said, as he caused a large amount of black pokeballs to appear.

"What are you going to do?" May asked eying the pokebalss nervously.

" **I will use these to capture and clone your pokemon.** " Mewtwo said. " **Then they will form my clone army, and we will be the only ones left on the planet.** "

"No!" Ash yelled. "I won't allow you too." with that he ran at Mewtwo only to e blasted back and his charm to come flying off, until May caught it.

"Ash!" May yelled as Ash charged again.

" **Foolish human.** " Mewtwo said as he sent another blast at Ash. Only for it to have no effect. " **What!** " as everyone stared in surprise at the sight.

Mewtwo kept sending blasts at Ash that had no effect, then as Ash prepared to punch him with a fist unknowingly (to everyone else) powered up with a Punishment attack. Only for Mewtwo to instinctively dodge and punch Ash popping his illusion and send him flying back.

"He's a pokemon!" Corey, Fergus, Neesha, Brock, and all the pokemon except Pikachu said in shock, causing Ashley's eyes to open wide as she looked at herself.

"And not just any pokemon." Neesha said as she noticed something. "That's a female pokemon." That information caused everyone but May, and Pikachu to be shocked.

" **It matters not.** " Mewtwo said getting over his shock. " **You may be a female pokemon, but neither you or your team is powerful enough to stop me.** "

"Ashley." May called throwing her the charm.

"Thanks May." Ashley called after catching it and turning into her female human form. "and if my team is too weak to stop you now, then I will just have to use a different team I have."

With that Ashley released her pokemon, with the others still being out of the pokeball and therefore not in the pokeballs when they were locked, causing them to remain out. Pikachu then jumped into the group and turned into his true form before turning into an Eevee.

" _Eevee you're a Zorua._ " Manami said shocked.

" _Yeah._ " Eevee replied before looking back at Ashley and getting a nod. " _Ashley is one as well, but usually uses her male form to keep the secret, too late for that now though. Anyway we need to stop him before he destroys the world._ "

"Alright." Porygon said after getting over it's shock, and they all got ready to attack.

"Eevee Shadow Ball." Ashley called. "Manami Hydro Pump, Porygon Zap Cannon, Dragonite Outrage, Delphox Hyper Beam, Ninetales Inferno."

The six of them launched their attacks only for Mewtwo to block them all with his psychic abilities.

" **Fools.** " Mewtwo said. " **Even all of you together are no match for me. and you, Ashley you may be a pokemon but even you enslave other pokemon like humans.** "

"That's not true!" Ashley yelled. "My pokemon are my friends, not slaves."

" **And yet you capture them, but have not been captured yourself.** " Mewtwo replied.

"Actually I have." Ashley said, causing everyone both pokemon, and human, except May to be suprised. "When May found out my secret I was seeverely injured protecting her, and in order to get to the pokemon center safely, she had to catch me. After I was healed, she offered to release me, but I chose to become her starter."

" _What!_ " Eevee yelled in shock.

"Is that true May?" Brock asked.

"Yeah it's true." May answered, causing all the pokemon to be shocked.

" **Be that as it May.** " Mewtwo interupted as he used his psychic powers to remove Ashley's charm and throw it to the sid, and used a Shadow Ball to force her back into her true form. " **It will not help any of you.** " With that he waved his hand forward, and the black pokeballs ignored until now by the trainers, rushed forward and started catching all the pokemon in the room. Completely ignoring the fact that they all have trainers. Eventually, Ashley, Eevee, and May's Pikachu, were the only ones left, with Eevee and Ashley using Shadow Ball, and Pikachu Thunderbolt. Unfortunately they too were eventually overwhelmed and captured.

They were taken to the cloning room and cloned, along with Team Rocket's Meowth who had got to close to the machine while they were looking at it after sneaking on to the Island. Then the clones woke up and left.

_With the Others _

" **Behold** " Mewtwo said. " **My clone army.** " With that the pillars raised up again and the clones came out.

"What do we do now?" May asked. as Corey, Neesha, and Fergus were in shock at seeing clones of their pokemon.

"I don't know." Brock said before there was an exploion as the pillar doors were destroyed.

_Meanwhile_

May's Pikachu had managed to short circuit the machine although everyone had been cloned by that point, except because of the nature of Eevee's charm, his clone was an Eevee only, not a Zorua disguised as one. Althought Ashley's clone was a Zorua.

" _Is everyone okay?_ " Ashley asked getting affirmatives from everyone.

" _How long have you been a pokemon for?_ " Kadabra asked.

" _All my life._ " Ashley responded efore giving a brief summary of her life. " _You aren't mad at me are you?_ "

" _No way._ " Squirtle said getting agreement from the others except Charizard who just kept ignoring Ashley.

" _Not only that._ " May's Pikachu said. " _But since May caught you you are our teammate. Though to me May is still my mom and your Pikachu, or Zorua/Eevee is my father._ "

" _Right._ " Ashley said looking at the others. " _I may not be your trainer, or teammate, but we need to fight back, otherwise everyone we care about will be killed. Who's with me.?_ "

All the pokemon spoke up at that since they all cared deeply about their trainers, friends, and family, except Charizard."

" _Great._ " Ashley said. " _Oh, and Charizard if you help you will get a rematch with the other Charizard._ " This got him to agree, and they moved out blasting open the entrance.

_All of them_

Out of the smoke came the original pokemon led by Ashley in her true form. Causing all of the humans to cry out in happiness at seeing their pokemon again.

" **You should not have come.** " Mewtwo said. " **Clones are superior to the originals, and you will lose.** "

" _Clones aren't superior._ " a new voice said. " _They are all equal, all life has value, whether they be clones or not._ "

" **Who's there?** " Mewtwo demanded. " **Show yourself.** "

" _Very well._ " The voice said before revealing the legendary pokemon Mew.

" **You!** " Mewtwo exclaimed. " **I will prove that I am better than you. Clones attack!** "

With that the 40 cloned pokemon attacked the originals while Mewtwo himself attacked Mew.

Some of the pokemon tired themselves out quickly like Togepi and Togepitwo. both of which are baby pokemon.

Not only that but in order to truly see who was better, clones or orignals, Mewtwo had blocked all abilities and attacks on both sides, although, Ashley and Ashleytwo were immune to that due to their dark typing.

Due to the lack of attacks it was basically a test to see who was physically stronger than the other.

" _Please we don't need to fight._ " Eevee siad, " _We are all alive, no matter the circumstances of our birth._ "

" _Just shut up and fight me._ " Eeveetwo said as he tried to push Eevee back.

Meanwhile Ashley didn't even have to attack. After realizing that Ashleytwo would not stop on her own she rushed forward and hit a nerve that her mom had used when she was younger, that sent Ashleytwo unconscious before one of her attacks could hurt one of the other groups. Ashley then moved to May and after May gave Ashley the charm changed back to Ash.

"Look at them." Ash said gesturing to all the pokemon who were being worn down. "None of them are better then the other. No matter what their birth was like."

"Eevee is trying ot convince Eeveetwo to stop fighting." May noted. "But it's not working."

"They are all to set on proving who is better that they don't reaalize that they are both equal." Ash said in sadness.

"Hey Ash, um Ashley." Brock said not knowing how to address him.

"Use Ash when I am in this form." Ash said, "And Ashley in female or my true form."

"What did you do to your clone?" Brock asked.

"I hit a nerve my mom used to use on me when I got to wild to knock her out when she refused to give up, since as dark types, we still had our attacks which could cause harm to others as well." Ash said looking ack at the field.

Mewtwo and Mew were flying around the filed fighting, flinging powerful psychic blasts at each other.

"This has to stop." Ash said as he watched, his hands clenching into fistas at the sight. Although Mew keeps trying to get Mewtwo to stop.

" _Give it up please._ " Mew asked. " _Even if you defeat me, there are others even stronger that will stop you. Why can't we all just live peacefully._ "

" **Never!** " Mewtwo shouted. " **I am the strongest, and I will prove it and destroy all non clones on this planet.** "

" _Then you leave me no choice._ " Mew said as she started charging an extremely powerful psychic blast.

" **This ends here.** " Mewtwo replied as he started charging an equally powerful psychic blast.

"Stop it!" Ash cried out as the attacks grew bigger.

Mewtwo and Mew ignored him, even as he started running towards them. They finished charging and fired at each other.

"STOP!" Ash yelled as he got in the center between the two attacks, getting blasted by both at the same time.

Normally as a dark type, Ash wouldn't be effected, but because the charm he was wearing had the side effect of rendering him vulnerable to psychic attacks the attacks did effect him, killing him while turning his body to stone.

 _"_ Ashley! _"_ Eevee and May yelled as they ran up to him, completely ignoring the gender in their panic.

" **This one got between our battle, but why?** " Mewtwo said looking around to see everyone tearing up as Eevee and May tried to wake him up.

" _Because that is who she is._ " Mew said speaking the true gender. " _She is a friend to all pokemon, no matter the circumstances of birth. She tried to stop us, to stop the unneeded lloss of life, both clones, and orignal to her it did not matter._ "

As she was saying that all of the pokemon, cloned and not, including Mew were crying along with May, while Brock and the other humans were barely holding them back since they weren't as close, but you could still see the tears in their eyes.

" _Please don't leave me._ " Eevee cried. " _You're my best friend._ "

"Ashley, please come back." May cried. "You are like a sister to me in everything but blood."

Unnoticed by all the tears were releasing tiny beads of energy that glowed like stars and were attracted to Ash's stone body.

" **Maybe I was wrong about this world.** " Mewtwo said as he too released a single tear.

Suddenly the stone body of Ash began to glow Brighter than evolution, as it began to shrink, after Mewtwo's tear added it's energy bead.

_Meanwhile__

Black, everything aroud Ashley was black, as she was in her true form in the middle of a black void.

" _Where am I?_ " Ashley asked.

" _You are dead._ " A voice said as a pair of red eyes appeared in front of her before forming a form all pokemon know.

" _Lord Giratina._ " Ashley said. " _I take it you are here to lead my soul to it's resting place._ "

" _Normally I would._ " Giratinga said. " _However an ancient energy is at work._ "

" _Ancient energy?_ " Ashley asked confused.

" _The Tears of Miracle._ ' Giratina explained. " _It can only be used on a pokemon once, and we wouldn't even be having this conversation if you were human. However it can bring the dead back to life, although it is meant for large battles with man dead, and with it being used on you alone there will be consequences. of having all that power in you alone._ "

" _What type of consequences?_ " Ashley asked.

" _First,_ " Giratinga answered, " _You will lose the ability to use illusions to disguise yourself as a male, meaning you will always have to use illiongs that match your true gender._ "

" _I understand._ " Ashley said. " _If that was the first one what is next._ "

" _Second._ " Giratina continued. " _You will lose the ability to evolve, however LOrd Arceus has demanded that your power and capabilities be raised to your final form in order to enable you to be prepared for major problems in the future, meaning you will always be a Zorua, but you will have the power of a Zoroark, and can learn any move a Zoroark can._ "

" _I understand._ " Ashley responded. " _And I thank you for delivering that gift to me._ "

" _You are welcome._ " Giratina responded. " _You are much more polite than most pokemon, who fear me because of my reputation, and role as the one who guides the souls of the dead to their final destination._ "

" _You are just doing your job aren't you._ " Ashley said. " _Why would I fear you for that?_ "

" _It's just the way others think._ " Giratina said chuckling. " _Anyway the final consequence is that that much energy in you alone without being spread to others to bring them back to life as well will cause your body to permanently change appearance, This will effect both your true form and any human illusion you use. Though I will allow you to see for yourself what you look like after you wake up._ "

" _Thank you, Lord Giratina._ " Ashley said as Giratina led her to the exit. " _You are welcome._ " Giratina said, " _Though I hope you do not return here for a long time, since that would mean you are dead, and I actually like you._ "

" _I understand._ " Ashley said as she started disappearing into the world of living. " _Bye, and thanks again for your help._ "

" _You are welcome._ " Giratina said with an unseen smile, as Ashlye completely vanished. " _It was nice to meet someone who does not fear me, and that I can be myself with._ "

_Back in the living world_

The glowing light covered the body as it shrunk and when it ended Ashley was in her true form, but there was a bit of difference in her appearance.

She now had a more pinkish red tint to the red parts of her fur, on her eybrows, paws, and the top of the tuft of hair on top of her head. Her actual fur was now a pinkish purple instead of black. The tuft of hair around her neck and on her tail was no longer the black of Ash's hair, but was now a beautiful violet, with light blue mixed with specks of glowing white like stars making it look like someone had merged the violet fur with the clear starry night sky.***

Then her eyes fluttered open revealing that they were the same color as normal, but more importantly that she was alive.

 _"_ Ashley. _"_ May and Eevee said, as May hugged her, and Eevee nuzzled her.

" _Don't ever do something like that again._ " Eevee said. " _We thought you were dead._ "

"Here." May said taking out a small mirror after she calmed down. "You might want to see yourself."

" _So that's what I look like now_ " Ashley said looking at herself, before noticing that she still had on her charm, " _I should probably change back and explaing to everyone what happened while I was dead._ "

" _What do you mean?_ " Eevee asked.

" _You'll see._ " Ashley said before changing back to her human Ashley form, although her hair was now the same color as her tail and the tuft of fur around her neck, including the glowing white specks that look like tiny stars, and explained what had happened.

"So Mewtwo." Ashley asked. "What are you going to do next?"

" **I think I and my clones will go someplace else to find our place in this world.** " Mewtwo said looking around. " **I would erase all of your memores, however that is not possible due to the circumstances, and Ashley's typing making her immune to it and can reinform you anyway. So I wll just leave and ask that you do not try to find us.** "

"We won't." Ashley said as Mewtwo and the clones levitated away, Ashley two riding on the other pokemon.

Suddenly everyone had been teleported back to Old Shore Wharf.

After everyone had gone their seperate ways Ashley, May,Eevee, and Brock headed back to Pallet Town. However on the way...

" _Hey everyone._ " Mew said as she teleported in front of the group.

 _"_ Mew! _"_ They replied in suprise.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

" _Well I'm still sorry aout what I did to you._ " Mew said, " _And I want to make it up to you._ "

"You don't have too." Ashley said. "It was my choice to jump into the middle of the attacks so you don't owe me anything."

" _I still want to._ " Mew said. " _And I know just how too._ "

"Alright." Ashley sighed. "If I can't change your mind what do you have planned."

" _I can sense you know Extrasensory._ " Mew said. " _That mans you have a small amount of psychic talent, despite being a dark type. I can teach you how to use it._ "

"So your going to teach me how to use the latent psychic energy I use for Extrasensory in other ways." Ashley asked getting a nod. "But how are you going to teach me?" I won't be able to learn in one session, and I am a trainer which means I travel a lot."

" _That's easy._ " Mew said. " _You catch me._ "

"You want me to catch you?" Ashley asked as Eevee's eyes went wide and getting a nod.

"What! _"_ May, Brock, and Eevee said.

"But what about your responsibilities.?" Ashley asked.

" _The only one I have is protecting th eTree of Beginning in Rota._ " Mew replied. "Whic if it is in trouble I can sense it and teleport there due to the connection between us. So it is fine, please."

"Alright if you're sure." Ashley sighed taking out a pokeball and catching Mew. "I will not betray your trust."

After everyone got over their shock the group continued onto Pallet Town. They explained to both Deliah, and Professor Oak what happened. Though it took an hour for Ashley to get out of her mother's arms during which Professor Oak informed the league, and had them promise not to go after Mewtwo, as well as transfering Ash's pokemon to Ashley, causing Kadabra, and Seadra who was holding a dragon scale at the time to evolve. To their suprise, especially Seadra who did not know what was going on.

"Ashley, May." Professor Oak said.. "Now that the league know that Ashley is a pokemon and has a trainer there are some rules you have to follow to keep it that way."

"What rules?" Ashley asked nervously, as she and May looked at Professor Oak.

"First." He replied. "May has joint ownership of Ashley's pokemon, but if you use one of Ashley's you must use Ashley as well. Two, Ashley must be used in either a battle or contest once a month. Three Ashley counts towards May's carry limit. Four, Ashley must spend at least one week as a pokemon every month, no human form. Finally if May is in a trainer battle and runs out of other pokemon on your team, you must use Ashley even if it reveals your secret.

"That's a lot better then I expected." Ashley replied. "I can live with those."

"As can I." May said getting a nod from Eevee.

"Good." Professor Oak said. "Now we just have to explain you being a girl to the rest of Pallet Town, and your pokemon."

 ***I chose Fearow and Kadabra because they were not also owned by someon else on New Island as well.**

 ****This is the best way I can come up with to describe Mewtwo in my own words.**

 *****She now looks like the cover art for this story at the top of the page. Also in human form her hair is the same color as the scruff of her neck and her tail.**

 **Hope you like the chapter. Next chapter is the interactions with the pokemon finding out, and pokemon Ashley putting Charizard in his place through a battle in order to get his respect and obedience.**

 **Happy Holidays.**


	20. Chapter 19: Pallet Town, Teams, Charizar

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **Sorry it took so long to post, I was distracted by my Christmas present.**

 **"** hi **" = human language**

 **'** hi **'= thoughts**

 **"** _hi_ **" = pokemon language**

 **"hi" = telepathy**

 _ **"**_ hi _"_ **= Pokemon and human speech at the same time.**

 **combinations show multiple types of communication at once either human and telepathy or pokemon and telepathy.**

 **Chapter 19: Pallet Town, Teams, Charizard, and Eggs**

As Ashley, May, Eevee, Brock, Deliah, and Professor Oak made their way to the lab, they saw a bunch of people heading there for the town meeting.

"Hello everyone." Professor Oak said after everyone had gathered.

"Hey gramps," Gary called from the crowd, "Ashy boy's mom, and friends are up there with you, but where is he? To scared to be in public in large crowds. pretty lame for a pokemon trainer."

This caused Ashley to clench her hands together, but before anyone else could do anything, Professor Oak started talking again.

"That is what this meeting is about Gary." Professor Oak sighed. "Now please let me explain."

"Hmmph fine." Gary said.

"Good now," Professor Oak continued, after making sure there would not be anymore interruptions. "Ash ketchum, recently left for an event. It was during this event that a secret about Ash was discovered, and after some prsuasion Ash has agreeed that that secret will be revealed to all of you. You see after some pokemon attacks hit him it was discovered that Ash Ketchum, son of Deliah Ketchu, is actually Ashlye Ketchum, daughter of Deliah Ketchum, and has just been hiding her gender, which she has agreed not to do anymore."

"WHAT!" Gary said before the shock that the boy he had been a jerk to the past several years was actually a girl, caused him to faint.

"At least maybe now he will rethink his actions." Professor Oak muttered quietly to himself before continuing. "Ashley will now say some words."

At this Ashley steeped up, and spoke. "I know this is difficult for you all after all it caused Gary to faint, (here she chuckled) but I will just say this. The reason I hid my gender was because when I was younger I overheard two girls complaining about how boys have more freedom then girls, and I wanted that. I never did find out who the girls were, but it caused me to hide my gender even after I figured out that the freedom depends on the parent, since by then everyone knew me as a boy, until the near death event revealed it to my friends, who encouraged menot to hide anymore. However I will not say anthing more about the event since I really do not wish to remember how close I was to dying. However I will say I will no longer hide my true gender. Thank you."

After a bit of talking amont htemselves, the audience left after accepting what had happened, and in respect for the near death event did not press for further details.

"That went will." May said.

"Yeah." Ashley replied next to her, "But next is even hareder, explaining to our pokemon."

" _Don't worry._ " Eevee said, " _The pokemon who were there are giving a basic explanation._ "

"Thanks, Eevee." Ashley said as the group split up Deliah home, Professor Oak to take his still unconsious grandson to the lab, and the rest to the pokemon.

"Hey everyone." Ashley called as she got to where all of her pokemon were gathered.

" _Ashley, I told them what has happened._ " Mew said, explaining everything she had tolde them about Ash, and Ashley being the same person, as well as a female Zorua, and stopping the battle, and losing her male form.

"Thanks," Ashley said nodding, "Any questions."

" _So it's true._ " Kingdra said.

"Yes it is." Ashley said.

" _Event he part about you being May's starter?_ " Nidoqueen asked.

"Yes." Ashley replied. "We were attacked by a Scyther, and I was severely injured protecting her. May caught me, and got me to the pokemon center at my insistance, and I chose to remain her pokemon."

"Just like that?" Brock asked.

"Of course." Ashley said. "May is like a sister to me in all but blood. She is the only one I would trust wit catching me, and the only one I would bey the rules to keep as my trainer."

"I feel the same." May said.

" _What rules?_ " Squirtle asked to which Ashley told them what Professor Oak had said before they left.

Eventually all the pokemon accepted that Ashley was a pokemon, and that the teams were combined, except for one.

" _Pokemon or not I am still not obeying you._ " Charizard said. " _Especially since you are a weakling._ "

"Hey I am not weak." Ashley said.

"Of course not." May agreed, "I've seen first hand how strong you are, and you are definately not weak."

" _Oh quiet you._ " Charizard growled, " _You're even weaker, and couldn't even protect yourself from a bug._ "

"Enough!" Ashley yelled, causing everyone to look at her in shock.

"Ashley?" May asked.

"Listen here Charizard " Ashley said. "I can accept you insulting me, but not my firends. We are settling this now."

"Ashley what's wrong." Brock asked.

"Charizard wants to act like Damien," Ashley replied causing Charizard's eyes to narrow. "and while I can handle him insulting me. I won't allow him to insult others, and this has gone on long enough, so I am stopping it."

" _I am nothing like Damien._ " Charizard growled out.

"Oh yes you are." Ashley replied, " and since you want to think we are weak, I'll make a deal with you. Me and you, n a one on one battle. YOu win and I will let you go, you will never have to see any of us so called weaklings again, but if I win then you will obey and respect us."

" _Very well._ " Charizard said getting into position.

"Are you sure Ashley?" May asked, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I need to do this, but I will be fine." Ashley said before removing the charm, changing to her true form, and getting in position as the otheres cleared the battle field.

Borck got in the middle of them and said. "This is a battle between Ashley and Charizard, begin."

Charizard started off with Flamethrower, only for Ashley to dodge with Agility, before slowing Charizard down with Scary Face.

Charizard replied with Sash only for Ashley to dodge, and use Nasty Plot. Charizard countered with Flamethrower only for Ashley to use Shadow Ball which with the power boost from Nasty Plot allowed it to break through and hit Charizard. He countered with Dragon Claw, only for Ashley to use Sucker Punch to get in the first hit, and get where Charizard's Dragon Claw that she then jumped away from hit himself when it missed Ashley.

That made Charizard so mad that he used Outrage, unfortunately for him, Ashley was able to dodge the attacks, and using Leer to minimize his defense, and Swords Dance to maximize her attack, without him noticing in his outrage.

FInally he stopped and Ashley focused on hiow much she likes her friends and family, and everything they have been through, and launched a max power return attack that with her maximized attack stat, and his minimized defense stat knocked Charizard out.

" _That deals with that._ " Ashley said as she changed back to human form.

"Good job Ashley." May said as Ashley put her charm back on.

"Thanks." Ashley replied. "Now as for the rest of you we are going to train for the league and we are going to win it."

That got agreement form all the pokemon, when suddenly they were interrupted by two glowing lights from Ashley's bag, which upon closer inspection were the eggs she had picked up before coming back to the ranch hatching.

From the first egg, a dog like pokemon with a light blue gray body, blue hair, and a crystal like structure on her forehead came out, and form the second one a bird pokemon with a light blue body hatched.

"No way." Ashley breathed.

"What is it?" May asked. "What species are they? I only recently started learning about pokemon."

"They are the legendary pokemon  
Suicune, and Articuno." Ashley replied, "and juding form their color they are shiny pokemon."

"Amazing." May and Brock replied, while the pokemon were still in shock.

"You going to use one in the league if they are ready by then?" May asked.

"No." Ashley siad shaking her head. "Legendary pokemon, even baby ones, are to powerful to use in ordinary matchup even in the league, unless they also have a legendary. I won't use any of them in a league."

"Makes sense." Brock said as May nodded.

"Mom and Professor Oak are going to be suprised." Ashley said before turning back to the pokemon."Well let's get started, the league is soon, and there will be plenty of time to socialize with them later."

 **An: This chapter was getting Charizrd to obey, hatching the eggs, and letting everyone know about Ashley's gender. So basically a filler chapter. Next chapter is the entire pokemon league, and a poll about if a second stry should be don ate the same time, and if so which one of two. More details next chapter.**

 **Also while they are in the Orange Islands I want May to catch enough pokemon to have the same amount as Ashley, when their teams are not combined. Please send reviews with up to 21 pokemon for her from the orange Islands.**


	21. Chapter 20 Pokemon League

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **I know that the battles in this chapter are not very good, but I am not very good at battles with trainer commands interspersed within it and therefore the league battles. I am better at ones with no vocal commands. Sorry, and I hope it doesn't put you off the story.**

 **"hi" = human language**

 **'hi'= thoughts**

 **"hi" = pokemon language**

 **"Hi" = telepathy**

 **combinations show multiple types of communication at once either human and telepathy or pokemon and telepathy.**

 **Chapter 20: Pokemon League**

Ashley stood in the Pokemon League Stadium preparing for her next battle. It was the battlle against Richie, the first battle after the preliminaries. She already defeady Mandi, Pete Pebbleman, Jeannette Fisher, and asome unown guy whose name he didn't catch with a Nidorino.

Thinking about them made her think of the rest of the past since the reveal of her gender. From finding out how Slowpoke evolves in the Seafoam Islands, to helping Victor ride the Humungadunga, to meeting Bruno of the Elite Four on Mt. Hideaway with May catching a regular sized Onix. To fighting the Giant Alakazam, and Giant Gengar, and May catching the regular sized Jigglypuff before she was blasted away, with the Giant Jigglypuff then coming and putting the Giant Pokemon to sleep. Having her first week solely as a pokemon, which since everyone was focused on training, it was rather easy, to becoming the Torch Runner, and all the time she spent with her pokemon including raising the baby legendaries. Now she had just got back to the match after being kidnapped by Team Rocket although her pokemon are tired she is still ready to battle Richie.

"Happy, let's go." Richie called releasing his Butterfree.

"Squirtle." Ashley called, releasing him.

"Begin." The referee said.

"Happy use Sleep Powder." Richie called.

"Dodge it." Ashley respnded, unfortunately Squirtle was too slow and was put to sleep.

"Due to being put to sleep Squirtle is eliminated." The referee said making Ashley return him.

"Pikachu are you up for battle or do you need more time to rest?" Ashley asked.

"I'm good to go for now." PIkachu said. "But I'm still a bit weak from Team Rocket, but I can battle some."

"Alright then your up." Ashley said, causing Pikachu to nod and go on the field.

"Begin." The referees said.

"Thunderbolt." Ashley called, with the electric attack knocking Happy out.

"Zippo your up." Richie called, releasing a charmander.

"Begin." The referee said.

"Flamethrower." Richie called causing Zippo to release a stream of flames.

"Dodge it." Ashley called causing Pikachu to dodge succefully.

"Keep it up." Richie called. Pikachu managed to dodge them all, but was still tired from the kidnapping and so couldn't dodge the next attack.

"Tackle." Richie called.

"Pikachu!" Ashley cried as Pikachu was hit and knocked out.

After retrieving Pikachu, Ashley looked at her last pokebal and said to herself, "It's a good thing you obey me now. Charizard you're up."

Charizard came out with a roar causing Zippo to back up.

"Begin." The referee said.

"Flamethrower." Ashley called.

"Dodge it."Richie called, unfortunately he was too slow, and was knocked out.

"Zippo is unable to battle." The referee said. "Choose your next pokemon."

"You're up Sparky." Richie said, causing his Pikachu to enter the battle.

"Begin." The referee said.

"Flamethrower." Ashley called, causing Charizard to breath out a stream of flames.

"Agility to dodge." Richie called, making Sparky dodge while having it's speed raised.

"Thunderbolt." Richie yelled.

"Dodge it then comeing Flamethrower and Tailwind!" Ashley called. Charizard dodging to the side and using a Flamethrower, then increased its speed and power with Tailwind and causing Sparky to be unable to dodge, and was knocked out.

"Sparky is unable to battle." The referee called. "The winner is Ashley."

"Great job Ashley." Richie said as they met up with May and Brock."

"You won." May said happily.

"Now you just need to overcome the rest of the league." Brock said.

"Bring it on." Ashley called.

_The Next Match_

"This battle is between Ashley Ketchum and Amy Long.*" The referee said. the next day to begin the next match.

"Onix let's go." Amy called.

"There are three battles left." Ashley said to herself while thinking. "I'll try to use all my non legendary pokemon in them but only the last two are six on six, so I will have to switch after each battle, so I'll need to be careful who I choose this early. I'll start with Bulbasaur."

"Onix versus Bulbasaur." The referee said. "Begin."

"Sunny Day." Ashley called causing Bulbasaur to release a glowing ball of light that increased the strength of the sun.

"Double Edge." Amy called, causing Onix to rush forward to attack.

"Solarbeam." Ashley called, and the powerful quadruple effective attack from a powerful pokemon charged instantly by Sunny Day hit point blank and knocked onix out, though also sent Bulbasaur back.

"Onix is unable to battle the winner is Bulbasaur." The referee said. "Please send out your next pokemon."

"Arbok." Amy called out, releasing the snake.

"Porygon." Ashley called, releasing the digital pokemon.

"Arbok versus Porygon." The referee said. "Begin."

"Spam Sharpen." Ashley called causing Porygon to raise its attack to max."

"Shoot." Amy said. "Dig." Arbok went down into the ground.

"Magnet Rise." Ashley called causing Porygon to rise into the air.

"Arbok then burst out, but because of Magnet Rise it missed and left him wide open, causing Amy's eyes to go wide in shock.

"Zen Headbutt." Ashley called.

"No!" Amy cried. "Get out of there." But it was too late, and the attack knocked Arbok backward hard.

"Now finish it with Psychic." Ashley cried causing Porygon's eyes to glow and psychic energy to crash into Arbok knocking him out."

"Arbok is unable to battle." The referee said. "The winner is Porygon. Choose your next pokemon."

"Gyrados." Amy called as she sent him out.

"Tauros." Ashley called as she sent her Tauros out.

"Gyrados versus Tauros." The referee said. "Begin."

"Gyrados use Dragon Rage." Amy called as Gyrados sent out the powerful attack.

"Substitute." Ashley called making Tauros make a substitute to be hit instead. "Now use Double Team and Thunderbolt." this made Tauros make numerous copies before electrocuting Gyrados. The Quadruple effective attack did major damage, but Gyrados was still up.

"Gyrados use Hydro Pump barradge to get rid of those clones." Amy called as Gyrados spammed Hydro Pumps.

"Finish him with Wild Charge." Ashley called as the powerful charging electic attack hit from behind by one of the copies that were still up, and knocked Gyrados out.

"Gyrados is unable to battle." The referee said. "The winner is Ashley Ketchum."

"Good job." Amy said.

"Thanks." Ashley replied with a smile before going back to the others.

"You did it." May said. "Only two to go."

"But they will be alot harder." Brock said. "So good luck."

"Thanks." Ashley said. "I'm going all the way."

_The Next Match_

"This battle is between Ashley Ketchum and Tommy Earth." The referee said at the beginning of the second to last match of the league. "choose your pokemon."

"Sandslash." Tommy called releasing his pokemon.

"Fearow." Ashley called releasing her own.

"Sandslash versus Fearow." The referee said. "Begin.

"Rollout." Tommy called, as Sandslash rolled up and attacked.

"Stop him with Twister." Ashley called, causing Fearow to release a twister that blew Sandslash back. "Great now Tailwind into Steel Wing."

That caused Fearow to hit Sandslash with a speed enhanced Steel Wing.

"Sandslash use Rockslide." Tommy called causing rocks to start falling.

"Finish him off with Drill Run." Ashley replied causing Fearow to drill underground, dodging the rocks and bursting up underneath the weakened Sandslash and knocking him out.

"Sandslash is unable to battle." The referee called. "Choose your next pokemon."

"Fearow return." Ashley called, "Pidgeot your up."

"Golem let's go." Tommy replied.

"Pidgeot versus Golem." The referee said. "Begin."

"Sand Attack." Ashley called causing Pidgeotto to throw sand in Golems eyes.

"Rockslide." Tommy called causing Rocks to start falling.

"Send them back with Hurricane." Ashley called causing strong winds to blow the rocks back at Golem." Now use Steel Wing." That caused a lot of damage from the super effective attack.

"Great now one more time." Ashley called as Pidgeot came in for a second hit.

"Dang it." TOmmy said. "No choice, Explosion." This made Golem start to glow white, and Ashley's eyes to go wide.

"Switch to Endure!" she yelled after seeing Pidgeot was too close to dodge.

BOOM! Golem went as he went unconsious while Pidgeot was barely hanging on.

"Golem is unable to battle, Pidgeot wins." The referee said. "Send out your next pokemon."

"Nidoqueen." Tommy called releasing his Nidoqueen.

"Delphox." Ashley replied, releasing her Delphox.

"What pokemon is that?" Tommy asked.

"This is a pokemon from the Kalos region." Ashley replied.

"No matter it is still a fire type from it's appearence." TOmmy replied.

"Didoqueen versus Delphox." The referee said. "Begin."

"Psychic." Ashley called, causing Delphox to blast NIdoqueen with psychic energy.

"Earth Power." Tommy replied making Nidoqueen attck using the power of the earth.

"use a Psychic barradge." Ashley called making Delphox blast Nidoqueen with Psychic after Psychic until she was defeated.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle." The referee said. "Choose your next pokemon."

"Dugtrio your up." Tommy replied releasing the trio of moles.

"Nidoqueen your turn." Ashley replied releasing her own Nidoqueen.

"Dugtrio versus Nidoqueen." The referee said. "Begin."

"Nidoqueen use Icy Wind." Ashley called, causing an icy wind that slowed down Dugtrio.

"Use dig." Tommy called making him go down a hole.

""Send a Water Pulse into the hole after him." Ashley called. This both did damage and knocked Dugtrio out of the hole. "Now use Aqua Tail." This put Dugtrio on his last legs.

"Earthquake." Tommy called. Causing the earth to shake.

"Hang in there and use Water PUlse." Ashley replied, and as soon as the Earthquake ended, the attack was launched and knocked out.

"Dugtrio is unable to battle." The referee said. "Choose your next pokemon."

"Nidoking." Tommy called.

"Alakazam." Ashley replied.

"Alakazam versus Nidoking." The referee said, "Begin."

"Megahorn." Tommy called.

"Teleport then Future Sight." Ashley called making Alakazam to teleport away before her eyes briefly glowed blue.

"Earth Power." Tommy called.

"Teleport in the air and use Psychic." Ashley called allowing Alakazam to dodge before blasting NIdoking with psychic energy.

"Horn Drill." Tommy called, making Nidoking charge at Alakazam with a spinning horn after she landed.

"Teleport then Psychic." Ashley called allowing Alakazam to dodge and hit Nidoking again, before the Future Sight arrived and finished him off.

"Nidoking is unable to battle." The referee said. "Send out your last pokemon."

"Steelix." Tommy called releasing his steel snake.

"Rapidash." Ashley called releasing her shiny Rapidash with silver gray fire.

"Steelix versus Rapidash." The referee said. "Begin."

"Rockslide." Tommy called, causing rocks to start falling.

"Use Bounce on the rocks." Ashley called, making Rapidash bounce from rock to rock avoiding any damage, until she got above Steelix.

"Now Flamethrower." Ashley yelled, making Rapidash release a stream of flames.

"Bind." Tommy called, making Steelix wrap its tail around Rapidash as she fell and squeezing.

"Shoot." Ashley said. "Use Fire Blast at its face." The close up attack forced Steelix to release Rapidash.

"Now finish it with Low Kick." She called, with the fighting type attack landing, and because of how heavy Steelix is caused a lot of damage, and knocking him out when combined with the other super effective attacks.

"Steelix is unable to battle." The referee said. "The winner is Ashley Ketchum."

" Congradulations." Tommy said.

"Thanks." Ashley replied.

"You made it to the finals." May said hugging Ashley.

"Yeah." Ashley replied hugging her back. "And I'm going to win it too."

"Good luck." Brock said. "The finals will be the hardest, especially since he is a dragon trainer."

"Don't worry." Ashley said. "I'm ready."

_The Final Match_

"This finals match is between Ashley Ketchum, and Mike Drakon." The referee said. "The winner will be the winner of the Indigo League. Choose your pokemon."

"Aerodactyl." Mike called releasing one of his two dragon like pokemon.

"Manami." Ashley called releasing her Milotic.

"Aerodactyl versus Manami." The referee said. "Begin."

"Rain Dance." Ashley called, making it rain.

"Crunch." Mike called, making Aerodactyl come at Manami with an open mouth filled with dark type energy.

"Surf." Ashley called, making Manami make a wave of water crash into Aerodactyl for enhanced super effective damage.

"Great." Ashley called as Aerodactyl started to rise. "Now finish it off with Brine." The attack, enhanced by both Rain Dance, and Aerodactyl having less than half hp remaining knocked him out.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle." The referee said. "Choose your next pokemon."

"Gyrados." Mike called sending out his other dragon like pokemon.

"Aerodactyl." Ashley called sending out her own dragon like pokemon.

"Gyrados versus Aerodactyl." The referee said. "Begin."

"Hydro Pump." Mike called, making Gyrados launch a large enhanced beam of water.

"Dodge it." Ashley responded, thankful that they had trained with Manami in similar conditions, while Aerodactyl moved out of the way in time.

"Now use Double Team." Ashley called, getting copies of Aerodactyl to appear.

"Now Rockslide." Ashley cried, making a lot of rocks, both real and illusion to fall.

"Gyrados get out of there." Mike called. Only for their to be to many to escape without knowing which ones are real or not, and he was hit for super effective damage.

"Now Thunder Fang." Ashley called with Gyrados being unable to prepare in time and was knocked out by the quadruple super effective attack just as the rain stopped.

"Gyrados is unable to battle." The referee said. "Choose your next pokemon."

"Dratini." Mike called.

"Kangaskhan." Ashley responded.

"Dratini versus Kangaskhan." The referee said. "Begin."

"Dragon Rush." Mike called, making Dratini charge I covered in dragon energy.

"Icy Wind." Ashley called, however although it did some damage it was unable to stop the attack only slow it down.

"Ice Punch." Ashley called, the attack knocking Dratini back.

"Thunderbolt." Mike called as Dratini electrocuted Kangaskhan.

"Outrage." Ashley responded as Kangaskhan was covered in dragon energy and beat up Dratini making him faint.

"Dratini is unable to battle. The referee said. " Choose your next pokemon. "

"Dragonair." Mike called.

"Kingdra." Ashley answered.

"Kingdra versus Dragonair." The referee said. "Begin."

"Twister." Ashley called, making a twister of dragon energy hit Dragonair.

"Dragon Rush." Mike called, making Dragonair rush forward and slam into Kingdra.

"Dragon Pulse." Ashley called, making Kingdra blast Dragonair with a pulse of dragon energy.

"Slam." Mike called, as Dragonair attacked pushing Kingdra back.

"Outrage." Ashley called, the attack knocking out Dragonair.

"Dragonair is unable to battle." The referee said. "Choose your next pokemon."

"Kingdra." Mike called, hoping to go Kingdra to Kingdra.

"Dragonite." Ashley called switching her pokemon.

"Kingdra versus Dragonite." The referee said. "Begin."

"Kingdra Dragon Pulse." Mike called, making Kingdra release a pulse of dragon energy at Dragonite.

"Dodge it, then use Dragon Claw." Ashley called, making Dragonite fly around the Dragon Pulse and slash Kingdra with a claw glowing with dragon energy.

"Ice Beam." Mike called, making a beam of ice rush out and strike Dragonite for massive damage.

"Use Extreme Speed into Dragon Rush." Ashley called, this making Dragonite rush forwards at very high speeds before being covered in dragon energy and smashing into Kingdra and sending him flying out of the arena and smashing into the wall.

"Kingdra is unable to battle." The referee said. "Choose your last pokemon."

"Dragonite." Mike called, releasing his own Dragonite.

"Ninetales, you're up." Ashley called releasing her special Ninetales.

"What type of Ninetales is that?" Mike asked when he saw the wings.

"A very special one." Ashley answered. "She was rescued from a bad place before being looked over and approved for battle."

"Well let's get this battle started then." Mike said.

"Dragonite versus Ninetales." The referee said. "Begin."

"Aqua Tail." Mike called, making Dragonite swing its water covered tail at Ninetales.

"Protect." Ashley called, causing the attack to stop. "Now use Moonblast." This caused Ninetales to gather moon energy and blast Dragonite with it.

"Dragon Rush." Mike called, making the dragon attack rush forward.

"Take it, then use Light of Ruin, and finish him off with Draining Kiss." Ashley ordered. The Dragon Rush doing no damage thanks to this Ninetales fairy type, which really surprised everyone, and Light of Ruin dealing massive point blank damage, although with recoil. Before Ninetales healed with Draining Kiss while knocking Dragonite out.

"Dragonite is unable to battle." The referee called. "The winner of the match and the Indigo League champion is Ashley Ketchum."

"We won." Ashley said, " WE WON!" She then ran into the field and hugged Ninetales.

"Thank you." Ashley told her with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Can you tell the others as well?"

"Your welcome." Ninetales said, "and of course I will."

"Congradulations Ashley." May said after making it to her. "You and your pokemon did it."

"Yeah we did." Ashley said with a smile.

Later, after the ceremonies, and they had made it back to Pallet Town trophy in hand, and after celebrating, they gathered to talk to Deliah, and Professor Oak about what to do next.

"Well." Deliah said. "Ashley won the league, burned still need to figure out where May's family are. You checked Kanto, but where will you check next?"

This got everyone thinking.

"Hey May," Professor Oak said, "did your family have any vacation homes anywhere?"

"No." May said thinking!. "Although we were supposed to go to the Orange Islands on holiday after the Indigo League this year, but with me not being with them I don't know if they are still going."

"Well it doesn't hurt to check." Deliah said. "Especially since with the increased criminal activity lately, the inter regional pokemon league network is down for everything except pokemon transfers, so you will have to check in person, and the Orange Islands has its own minor league about to start if they aren't there."

"Really?" Ashley asked, getting a nod.

"Then that's where we will check next." May said, "I think I will participate as well. It might be fun and Ashley is rubbing off on me."

"Sorry but I have to get back to Pewter." Brock said. "But I hope you find your family."

"Thanks." May said with a small smile. Luckily she still has Ashley to drive away the pain of being separated from her birth family.

"It's settled then." Ashley said. "Tomorrow Brock goes back to Pewter, and me and May leave for the Orange Islands."

 ***I could not remember the names of the other competitors and their pokemon, so I made them up.**

 **I still need more pokemon for May to capture in the Orange Islands, plenty of spots left, please send in your reviews with your suggestions.**

 **I posted two other stories on my profile page: Shattered Fates (this is a Legend of Zelda fanfiction) and The Alicorns of the Stars (this is a My Little Pony fanfiction). After reading them please vote on the poll on profile for which one should be continued alongside this story, both are collabs with Fable Linked. You have one week to vote before poll is closed, and in case of a tie, it will be The Alicorns of the Stars due to that one being easier to write.**

 **Thank you. Please read and review.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **Sorry about the quality/length, but this is a filler chapter, that was the only thing I could think of to go from the Indigo League season to the Orange Islands League season.**

 **The winner of the poll is The Alicorns of the Stars.**

 **"hi" = human language**

 **'hi'= thoughts**

 **"hi" = pokemon language**

 **"Hi" = telepathy**

 **combinations show multiple types of communication at once either human and telepathy or pokemon and telepathy.**

 **Chapter 21**

Two people were standing at the exit of Pallet Town. One was older, and one was younger. The younger one had an Eevee on one shoulder, and a lavender Purloin, with what looked like starry lights in her fur, on the other.

"Good luck you three." The older woman, Deliah said. "It will take you six days to get to the airport you chose for your blimp to the Orange Islands, and another days ride, which will cover the week Ashley needs to be a pokemon solely for."

"Thanks Mrs. Ketchum." The girl, May saidas she turned to leave.

" _And thanks for the new charm._ " The Purloin, Ashley under an illusion, called, happy that it now does the same as Eevee/Pikachu's charm.

After walking several hours they stopped for lunch, when May gave the pokemon, both hers and Ashley's. (Still in pokemon form for the week.)

" _That was good._ " Ashley said. " _Thanks May._ "

May smiled, glad that Mew had used her psychic abilities to give May the ability to understand pokemon after the league was over, and said, "Your welcome, Ashley."

After lunch May began training the pokemon, except Ashley and Mew, who worked on increasing Ashley's psychic abilities.

At the end of the day, May went to sleep, with Ashley and Eevee curled up with her in her sleeping bag.

This continued for the rest of the trip, until they got to the airport, all the pokemon had got stronger, and Ashley was able to use limited telekinesis now, as well as telepathy.

"Hey!" A guy said coming up to them. "I challenge you to a battle."

May looked at Ashley and, figuring this would be a good chance to get the official battle done for the month, agreed.

"You're up." May said to the 'Purloin' on her shoulder.

" _Right._ " She said smirking as she got in position.

"Machop." The kid said, releasing his pokemon. "Use Karate Chop"

Machop rushed forward with his hand raised to chop down on Ashley.

"Dodge and use Aerial Ace." May called, with Ashley dodging to the side and after Machop passed, jumping into the air and hitting him I the back.

"Turn around and use Brick Break." The kid yelled, making Machop turn around with a glowing fist.

" Counter with Play Rough." May called making Ashley physically attack with fairy energy, overpowering the fighting energy due to type advantage and knocking Machop out.

"Yes we won." May said as Ashley got back on her shoulder.

" _Easy._ " Ashley said. " _No damage at all._ "

" _Don't get overconfident._ " Eevee said from the other shoulder.

Afterwards May got on the blimp and after an uneventful trip (unlike the one earlier in the week that was taken over by Team Rocket) made it to Valencia Island, and then due to the week ending on the blimp, they wet somewhere they couldn't be seen, and Ashley changed back to a human form.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter regardless of its size/quality issues.**

 **By the way I still need people to send me a list of pokemon for May to catch in the Orange Islands. Lots of space left.**

 **Also can someone please answer one of the challenges in my challenge fic on profile, and if you do let me know by either PM or review. Thank you very much.**


	23. Chapter 22

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **Sorry for the delay, after the last chapter, I moved, visited my family in another state, and got distracted by other things.**

 **"** hi **" = human language**

 **'** hi **'= thoughts**

 **"** _hi_ **" = pokemon language**

 **"hi" = telepathy**

 _ **"**_ hi _"_ **= Pokemon and human speech at the same time.**

 **combinations show multiple types of communication at once either human and telepathy or pokemon and telepathy.**

 **Chapter 22 Valencia Island and Tangelo Island**

May, Ashley, and Eevee made it to what they had been told was Professor Ivy's lab.

"Hello."Ashley called.

"Hello." Professor Ivy, answered walking out the door. "You must be May, and Ashley, the trainer taht came by the other day to pickup the gs ball for Professor Oak said you were coming by for the league, and to find out where May's family is."

"We are." May said. "Do you know where they are?"

"Unfortunately no." Professor Ivy said. "I made a few calls, and found out that after you went missing they canceled their vacation to search for you. Unfortunately they didn't leave a return address. They were staying at a hotel in Johto, but left a few weeks ago after giving up, and I only know that because of a cousin that works at the hotel."

"They gave up." May said tears in her eyes.

This caused Ashley to wrap her in a hug while Eevee jumped onto her shoulder and started nuzzling her.

"Hey it's okay sis." Ashley said. "Just because they gave up doesn't mean you have to. they don't know you are a trainer, and the world is a dangerous place for someone lost like we found you without a pokemon to keep them safe.

" _And we will keep looking until we get you home._ " Eevee added.

"Thanks you two." May said wipng her eyes. "There has to be someone who knows where they are, or can find them at the least."

Meanwhile in Johto a pokemon magicdian named Lily sneezed, before getting back to work on learning a spell to let her find the location of anyone's family, both birth, and otherwise.

"Well we should sign up for the league while we're here." May said. "We'll find my family eventually, and we are already here. Plus Professor Ivy might have missed something on one of the islands."

"You sure?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." May said.

"Alright," Professor Ivy said aftere registering them. "Good luck, you can stay the night here and leave tommorrow."

"Thanks." Ashley and May ssaid.

Later they were exploring the area around the lab, seperately when May found an Oddish in the middle of trainign, just outside the lab boundaries.

"Hello there." She said. "You're quite strong and graceful."

" _Of course._ " Oddis said proudly. " _I am the strongest Oddish on the island, and I train in gracefull nessto help be become a Bellossom._ "

"A bi prideful aren't you." May said smiling.

" _Oh yearh,_ " Oddish said, " _How about a battle?_ "

"Sure." May said before holding out a pokeball and releasing her Pikachu.

"Pikachu start off with Double Team."" May called resulting in multiple Pikachus appearing only for Oddish to use Razor Leaf to cut them down.

"Huh." May said. "I thought Razor Leaf was an egg move. OH well. Use Quick Attack. into Headbutt." This attack caused Oddish to go flying back before using Acid to launch a blob of poison at PIkachu.

"Jump over it and come down with Slam." May called. this attack dazeed Oddish before she was knocked out by a second Slam immdeiately after landing.

"You okay." May asked Oddish after she finished treating her.

" _Yeah._ " Oddish said sullenly. " _How did your Pikachu get so strong?_ "

"A whole lot of training." May said wiht a smile. "I better go meet up wiht Ashley."

" _Oh._ " Oddish said " _Um can I ask you something first?_ "

"Sure go ahead." May said.

" _Well you're pokemon are really strong._ " Oddish said. " _and when you beat me you didn't try to catch me, which means you are a good person. So can I go with you?_ "

"Are you sure you want to?" May asked.

" _Yeah._ " Oddish said. " _And since I am not one of those Oddish belonging to the Professor I just need to be caught._ "

"Well oka." May said, catching Oddish, before leaving to meet up with Ashley to go back to the lab before heading to Tangelo Island the next day to do some training, before taking on the league.

The next day May, and Ashley were on Tangelo Island looking for a place to train when they came across two Lapras one a regular blue male, and one a shiny purple female. being attacked bby three trainers with sticks.

"Hey waht are you doing." Ashley called as she and May ran up.

"You don't hit pokemon like this." May yelled as she and Ashley placed themselves in front ot the two Lapras.

"It's none of your business." They yelled. Before releasing their pokemon. A Spearow, Hitmonchan, and Beedrill.

In retun Ashlye an dMay let out Ashley's Eevee, and May's Pikachu.

"WAIT!" A voice said, as a pokemon watcher named Tracy Sketchit popped out of a bush and started gushing about their pokemon, saying that PIkachu and Eevee were in excellent condition, while Spearow, Hitmonchan, and Beedril were in poor condition.

"We'll show you." the boys said. "Attack!"

As Spearow, HItmonchan, and Beedrill rushed forwar to attack, Pikachu and Eevee looked at each other and were unimpressed before using Thunderbolt, and Trump Card to knock the out without even waiting for commands. Causing Ashley and May to get the idea of teaching their pokemon to battle without commands.

"You'll be sorry you crossed us." The boys yelled before running away.

"Are you two okay." Ashley asked the Lapras only for them to shy away from her.

" _Stay away, human._ " The male Lapras said while trying to keep the female one behind him. " _You won't hurt my sister._ "

Looking back and seeing that May understood and distracted Tracy Ashley whispered in the Zorua language after removing her charm but not changing back all the way. " _I'm not human I'm a Zorua._ "

" _Why did you take a human form then?_ " the female asked curiously, causing Ashley to explain about her journey, status as May's pokemon and the rules they have to follow.

" _That's interesting._ " the female Lapras said. " _And your sister in all but blood can understand pokemon thanks to Lady Mew?_ "

" _Yep._ " Ashley answered. " _She's reallly nice and is currently lost. We are trying to find her family, and dieded to compete in the Orange League here while taking a break, before searching the Johto region._ "

" _Hope she finds her family._ " the female Lapras said looking at May. " _Oh, I almost forgot, my name is Lapis. I took the name to difeferentiate myself from my brother Lapras here._ "

" _Hello Lapis, Lapras._ " Ashley said. " _Will you allow us to toake care of you?_ "

" _I am okay with it._ " Lapis said. " _I can sense that you, May , and that boy she is distracting are good people, my brother is just in overprotective big brother mode._ "

" _I'm not that bad._ " Lapras said.

" _Normally no._ " she replied. " _But after what those other humans were doing, right now you are._ "

" _I understand._ " Ashley said. " _I told you I saw May as a sister, and I was the same when she was attacked by a wild Scyther._ "

" _Alright._ " Lapras said sighing. " _You can bring the other two over, and help us._ "

Later, Lapras and Lapis had been healed, and dedcided to travel with Ashley and May respectively, along with Tracy. and togethere they set out for the first gym in the Orange Islands League.

 **Sorry again for the long wait. Also just so you know the orange League will use time skips a lot and will only have six or seven chapters including the movie with Lugia in order to get to the Johto league soon.**

 **Please read and review. and can someone please answer on of my challenges on my profile, and challenge post under my stories. thank you.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **Sorry it took so long, except for the second movie, most of the Orange League will be short. To make up the wait, I have posted two chapters, a new story, a fourth challenge, and a poll. This is the first of two chapters. Thank you.**

 **"** hi **" = human language**

 **'** hi **'= thoughts**

 **"** _hi_ **" = pokemon language**

 **"Hi" = telepathy**

 **combinations show multiple types of communication at once either human and telepathy or pokemon and telepathy.**

 **Chapter 23: Mikan Island**

Ashley, May, Eevee and Teach, had just arrived on Mikan Island, and followed the directions to the Mikan Island gym. Along the way they saw a coconut on the ground, but Ashley being a Zorua realized it was actually a prank, since she had done the same thing to her mom once, only with a pokeblock, and using the psychic powers mew has been helping her with moved the bucket of water from the prank over top of the one she could sense set it up. Then activated the trap causing the bucket of water to fall on the kid.

"Ahh!" The kid yelled. "What the? I was sure I put the bucket over the trap."

"Senta!" A girl's voice called. "Are you trying to scare away challengers again?"

"But Cissy," Senta said, "I don't want you to have challengers."

"Senta." Cissy sighed. "As gym leader facing challengers is my job."

"Fine." Senta said, pouting before he and Cissy turned to the group.

"Hi." Cissy said. "I'm Cissy and this is my brother Senta. Are you here to challenge my gym?"

"The two of us are." Ashley said pointing to her and May. "I'm Ashley and this is May, Tracy, and Eevee."

"Well. The Orange League is different when it comes to gyms.". Cissy said. "Here, you have to complete Challenges instead of a battle, until you get to the champion. Here you need a pokemon that can use water gun, for a water gun challenge, and a pokemon you can surf on for a pokemon riding race on the water. Do you have a pokemon for that?"

"I have one pokemon that can do both." May said, "but that is the only one I have."

"I have several I can use." Ashley added.

"Great." Cissy said leading them to the target area. "Then May will go first so her pokemon can rest before the race."

"Alright." May said. "Come out Lapras."

"Wow a shiny Lapras." Cissy said. "I'll use Search for both of you."

"The objective is to knock over the most cans." Cissy said. "Begin."

"The two of them began firing at speed and ended up tied.

"Good job." Cissy said. "Ashley your up next, then we'll race together."

"Alright." Ashley said. "Kingdra you're up."

"A Kingdra." Cissy said. "Impressive. Same rules apply. Shoot the cans, who ever gets the most wins. Begin."

They started up again, however Kingdra being Seadra's evolved form was faster, and was able to win.

"Congradulations." Cissy said. "Now we just have to have a three way race, you're only objective is to beat me."

"Alright." May said. "I'll just move Papers to the beach."

"And I will let my Laprass out there as well." Ashley added.

"Two Lapras versus Blastoise." Cissy said as they climbed on their pokemon. "Begin."

They took off racing, with all three doing good until May, and Ashley stumbled making their Lapras slow down and Blastoise take the lead. On the home stretch Ashley, and May got an idea after freezing a save, and made a patch to the finish line with ice beam, and sliding faster along it to tie for the win, in front of Cissy and Blastoise.

"Congradulations." Cissy said. "I present you both with the Coral Eye Badge."

"Alright." May, and Ashley exclaimed before thanking Cissy and continuing on their way.

 **Please read and review. And can someone please answer one of my challenges.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **Sorry it took so long, except for the second movie, most of the Orange League will be short. To make up the wait, I have posted two chapters, a new story, a fourth challenge, and a poll. This is the second of two chapters. Thank you.**

 **"** hi **" = human language**

 **'** hi **'= thoughts**

 **"** ** _hi_** **" = pokemon language**

 **"Hi" = telepathy**

 **combinations show multiple types of communication at once either human and telepathy or pokemon and telepathy.**

 **Chapter 24: Navel Island gym**

Ashley, May, Eevee and Tracy arrived on Navel Island, with Ashley thinking about everything that happened since the last gym back on Mikan Island. From Mandarin Island, where a Drowzee working for team rocket hypnotized all non dark or ghost type pokemon. Luckily that was during Ashley's pokemon week, and they were able to stop team rocket, with May keeping a Larvitar, Wynaut, Piplup, Pidove, and Bunnelby whose owners abandoned them after Drowzee, forced them to turn on their owners.

Next was finding a bottle with the message: _If you know anything about a pokemon called the Crystal Onix let me know right away, Sunburst Island - Mateo_. That led to finding the Crystal Onix in a cave, and when Ashley searched the lake it was in with Tracy's Marisol she found a cave with a white egg giving off a sense of victory.

Next was Pinkan Island with the special berries that change pokemon color, either temporarily, or permanently depending on how much you eat. Next was Fukaharo Island number four, made entirely out of Kabuto fossils, that came back to life under the moon, with May catching a Kabuto that had been left behind when the other Kabuto left.

Then there was the Pokemon theater, and helping out the traveling Nurse Joy.

Now they were on Navel Island heading towards the mountain that according to Nurse Joy, doubles as the gym challenge.

"So this is the mountain we have to climb without pokemon help." Ashley said.

"Yep." May said before smiling mischievously. "Won't that disqualify you though?"

"As long as I don't use any nonhuman abilities I'll be fine." Ashley replied, before she and May, along with a guy named Danny who showed up as they began to climb, while Tracy and Eevee went up the cable car to the top for viewers.

After reaching the top, they found out that Danny is the gym leader, and he explained that the first test was to be the first to freeze a hot water geyser in a race, causing Ashley to first get an eye twitch before smirking.

"What's up?" May asked seeing the fox smirk on Ashley's face.

"Simple." Ashley said holding up a pokeball May recognized as belonging to Articuno. "With this pokemon it will be easy, and after that climb it will be worth it. Honestly climbing a mountain without pokemon help. We almost fell several times which could of killed us. Then he has the nerve to say the geyser is the FIRST challenge, and not the mountain."

"You two ready?" Danny asked as he let out his Nidoqueen.

Ashley smirked before releasing Articuno, while May released Lapis.

"An Articuno!" Danny yelled in shock.

"Yep." Ashley said. "Ready?"

"Umm yeah." He said as our pokemon got in position. "Begin."

Ashley won, due to Articuno being a legendary ice type, and therefore able to freeze it instantly. Lapis on the other hand tied with Nidoqueen.

Next was using pokemon to create a sled out of the ice. Danny used his, Nidoqueen, and a Machoke, and a Scyther, while Ashley used Eevee, Bulbasaur, and Delphox, and May used Pikachu, Bunnelby, and Onix, though with Bunnelby's excavating experience, May won that one, while Ashley was the one who tied with Danny.

The final task was a race with the challenger, and three pokemon in the sled. Danny used Geodude, Electrode, and Scyther, Ashley used Eevee, Bulbasaur, and Charizard, and May used Pikachu, Bunnelby and Nidoking. With Danny using Scythe's claws to steer, Ashley using Bulbasaur's vines, and May using Bunnelby's ears to steer. At the end of the face it ended up being Ashley and May being tied for the lead, with Danny in last place.

"Congradulations you two." Danny said. "Here you earned the Sea Ruby Badge."

"Yes!" May, and Ashley said.

"Good job you two." Tracy said.

The next day the group left heading for the next island.

 **Please read and review. And read my new story it is a Percy Jackson story where Percy can become a female kitsune that is the adopted daughter of Hestia which you find out in the first chapter, and he/she has to go through the books. And I will eventually do a reading the book story where they read this story, in the past and where, Percy as kitsune has nine tails, and is therefore a minor goddess in that form. The poll is for the pairing, and has females, a couple males, and three monsters, Cerberus, Nemean Lion, and Mrs. O'Leary. Thank you.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **This is the last chapter before the movie with Lugia.**

 **"** hi **" = human language**

 **'** _hi_ **'= thoughts**

 **"** _hi_ **" = pokemon language**

 **"Hi" = telepathy**

 **combinations show multiple types of communication at once either human and telepathy or pokemon and telepathy.**

 **Chapter 25: Trovita Gym**

Ashley, May, Eevee and Tracy were riding a boat to Trovita Island, with Ashley thinking about what's happened since the last gym. First there was the seven grapefruit Island, and helping Ruby find the thief which turned out to be a Snorlax that Ashley caught. Next was the shipwreck with the Haunter, and Gengar protecting the old Orange League trophy. Then Murcott Island were Tracy caught a Scyther, after helping the Scyther swarm, and since Scyther was more of a battler then his others he let him train with Ashley and May. Next was Mandarin Island where they met Prima, who battled Ashley with her Cloyster. Luckily Ashley is the daughter of a champion level pokemon, and learned several training techniques and was able to tie with her starter in Pikachu form, and even nicknamed him Shift so that no matter what form one name works for all. Next was Yambera Island and helping two trainers find their Nidoran's that were in love, as well as the trainers ended up together. Then helping Ethan the Magnemite farmer, and finally Trovitopolis, and the giant bulbasaur.

She snapped out of it when she heard a cry for help, and saw a young girl, and a Week caught in the current. Ashley and May jumped into the water, Ashley releasing Squirtle, and May Kabuto, and pulled the young girl and Seek to safety.

"Thanks." The girl said.

"Your welcome. I'm Ashley Ketchum, and this is May Maple, Shift, Squirtle and Kabuto." Ashley said, "But how did you get out there in the first place?"

"I'm Mahri, and me and Seek were playing in the water when we got pulled to sea by the current." The girl said.

"Well be careful okay." Ashley said.

"Mahri." A voice called, as another guy ran up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay big brother." Mahri said. "These nice people saved me."

"Well thanks for that." He said. "I'm Rudy, gym leader of the Trovita Island gym."

"Really." Ashley said. "That's great. Me and May want to challenge your gym."

"Alright." Rudy said. "Since both of you are girls and saved my sister, you don't have to do the pretest. So just tell me what three pokemon types you will use, and I will choose pokemon of the same type."

"Alright." Ashley said. "I'll use flying, bug, and psychic."

"And I'll use a fire type, a rock and water type, and a Rock and ground type." May said.

"Alright." Rudy said after thinking. "I have two rock and ground types I can use for that, but after the matches would you two lovely ladies like to have dinner with me and Mahri?"

Ashley and May looked at each other before saying "Sure, but can Tracy come with us?"

"Who's Tracy?" Rudy asked.

"He's a friend." Ashley said.

"We left him on the boat when we saved Mahri." May added.

"Oh." Rudy said looking depressed as they arrived at the field. "Sure he can come. So who's first?"

"Thanks." Ashley said "and I am."

"Alright flying first." Rudy said as he and Ashley released two Pidgeots.

"Begin." The referee said.

Ashley's Pidgeot launched into an aerial ace. Connecting for damage, before Rudy's Pidgeot used wing attack.

"Double Team." Rudy called causing multiple copies of Pidgeot to appear, only for Ashley's Pidgeot to get rid of all of them with hurricane and do a lot of damage, before starting to glow.

"Roost." Rudy called causing his Pidgeot to land and regain health, only to be knocked out by the sky attack from Ashley's Pidgeot before he could finish.

"Good job." Rudy said. "Next up is bug." With that Ashley recalled Pidgeot and sent out Butterfree, while Rudy sent out Venomoth.

"Begin." The referee said.

Butterfree started with a super effective confusion, before having to dodge a bug buzz. Butterfree then used psychic for massive damage.

Then Venomoth used stun spore only for Butterfree to blow it back with gust, then knock out Venomoth with Psybeam.

"Good job." Rudy said. "The last one is psychic." With that they both sent out Alakazam.

"Begin." Ashley's Alakazam started out with calm mind. Then used Psybeam only for Rudy's Alakazam to dodge with teleport. Then Ashley's Alakazam to use disable to prevent teleportation before using its own teleport to get behind Rudy's Alakazam and nail him with multiple point blank shadow balls for the win.

"Great job." Rudy said. "Here you earned the Spike shell badge."

"Thanks." Ashley said.

"Your turn May." Rudy called while releasing Ninetales. "Fire type first."

"Got it." May said as she took her place and released Arcanine.

"Begin." Arcanine attacked first with Extremespeed. Before Ninetales retaliated with Extrasensory, which Arcanine dodged with dig, before knocking out Ninetales with the super effective move.

"Good job." Rudy said. "The next two pokemon match both of your pokemonso make your choice." With that he released May sent out Kabuto.

"Begin." Kabuto started out with Aqua Jet only for Golem to use Earthquake afterwards. Kabuto survived and used giga drain to regain health, before dodging the following rollout that followed, and knocking out Golem with water pulse.

"Nice job." Rudy said. "Last pokemon now." With that he released Rhydon while May released Larvitar.

"Begin." Larvitar started off with Screech, before using headbutt after dodging a horn attack followed by an earth power before back from a stomp and knocking out Rhydon with Earthquake.

"Great job." Rudy said. "You won the Spike shell badge as well. How about dinner now, and we can get to know each other both of you.

"Sure." They said, before Going with Rudy and Mahri to eat, being joined by Tracy.

The food was good, but unfortunately it was a bit awkward when they realized that the reason Rudy invited them out to eat, as well as why he didn't make them do the target pretest, was because he was interested in them romantically. But after turning him down and getting a good night's rest, Ashley, May, Shift, and Teach left to the next island.

 **An. The next chapter will be longer, also if you read my other story Per cy/sephone Jackson, please vote on the look, it ends when I get twenty votes. Thanks.**


	27. Chapter 26 power of one

**Ash's Secret**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon**

 **An: The inspiration for this fic comes from Saphroneth's Pokemon Fanfiction Master, Pokemon? I have gotten permission to use this story in case I would have unknowingly broke any plagerisum laws if i didn't since i do not fully understand them, I will try not to, and It will end up different. Also I highly recommend you go read Saphroneth's pokemon fanfiction Master, Pokemon? as well as Ashes of the Past by the same author, both in my opinion are excellent. I hope I can do as good even though this is my first story and therefore doubtful.**

 **Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret. He is actually a female Zorua pretending to be a human male, how does this change the journey. Fem Ash, Pokemon Ash, Strong Ash and team, Ash will win leagues, and have more pokemon then canon, secret will eventually be revealed, no move limit, strength increases over time.**

 **Sorry it took so long, I couldn't figure out how to continue this one. It's not the best, but at least it's done, and even has a nod to pokemon sun and moon. As well as the Victini egg from the poll.**

"hi" **= human language**

 _'hi'_ **= thoughts**

 _hi_ **= pokemon language**

 **'Hi' = telepathy**

 **combinations show multiple types of communication at once either human and telepathy or pokemon and telepathy.**

 **Chapter 26: The Power of One**

On Fire Island by Shamouti Island in the Orange Archipelago everything was fine before blasts of ice energy hit it causing the legendary pokemon Moltres who lived there to become angered and attack the culprit, a flying fortress controlled by the pokemon collector Lawrence the Third, only to be captured when the fortress released a mobile flying forcefield containment unit, before the fortress began to fly away.

Meanwhile...

Ashley, May, Shift, Pikachu (May's) and Tracy were on a boat heading to the next gym when Ashley, Shift, and Pikachu's head shot up, before Ashley removed her charm and turned back into a Zorua, before all three jumped on the railing of the boat as close to an oncoming storm as possible, and staring at said oncoming storm.

"Are you guy's alright?" May asked.

 _Something's wrong._ Pikachu said.

 _Something unnatural._ Shift added.

 _The balence of nature is upset._ Ashley finished, right as the storm hit, and the boat was forced to make an emergency stop at Shamouti Island while Ashley changed back.

On the Island a festival was taking place celebrating the chosen one, and upon finding out that Ashley is a pokemon trainer, asked her to play the part of the chosen one for the festival.

"Are you sure you want to head out now?" Brock asked as the storm was raging.

"Yeah." Ashley said. "Something is very wrong." with that Ashley and Shift, headed out and released Charizard to fly to the first island.

As Ashley was flying to Fire Island, Professors Oak and Ivy, as well as Deliah Ketchum were in a helicopter telling the reporters that the reason for the storm spreading across the world was the balance of nature somehow being upset, and mentioned that all over the world pokemon were getting as close as they can to Shamouti Island for some reason.

After landing on Fire Island, Ashley made her way to the shrine, and grabbed the orb, and put it in her bag, just as Zapdos appeared using Discharge to electrify the area.

 _Since Moltres is gone I now rule this island._ Zapdos claimed.

"You can't do that." Ashley called, "There must be a balance."

 _The balance is already upset._ Zapdos cried as electricity sparked off of him.

Suddenly the electricity started being drained off, until it ended up going into a lightning rod, on the returning flying fortress, before several rings came out, and activated a forcefield that captured Zapdos, as well as Ashley, and Shift when they tried to stop it, and carried them to the fortress.

"What happened?" Ashley asked as she looked around and seeing Zapdos and Moltres being held by forcefields, though luckily, her and shift were released on the floor, due to not being the primary targets.

"Well what do we have here?" A voice said as a male entered the area.

"Who are you?" Ashley asked.

"I'm Lawrence the Third." he replied, "A collector of sorts."

"Collector." Ashley said, "So you're the one kidnapping the legendary birds."

"Not kidnapping." he said. "Collecting, and once I have all three, the upset balance will summon Lugia, guardian of the sea to try to stop it, and I shall catch him as well."

" _You're_ Crazy"/ _Insane_ Ashley, and Shift yelled out together.

"I am not." Lawrence said. I have everything all planned out."

We were interrupted by a robotic voice saying 'Articuno has been detected near Ice Island.'

"Set a course there." Lawrence said as he left the room.

Ashley narrowed her eyes at Zapdos, and Moltres' cages.

"We have to get them out of here." She said, before throwing her pokeballs, and releasing Ninetales, Articuno, Suicune, Charizard, and Lapras.

"Shift, change to Pikachu, and use Thunder, Articuno and Lapras Ice Beam, Suicune Hydro Pump, Ninetales Oblivion Wing, Charizard Flamethrower," Ashley called before changing back to her true form, and started charging a hyperbeam.

With that they all launched their attacks at the cages, the massive power of all the attacks combined overloading them, freeing Moltres, and Zapdos, who immediately blew a hole in the wall, and flew out of it, before attacking the fortress' propellers, causing it to crash into Thunder Island.

As the group left the damaged fortress, they saw Moltres, and Zapdos battling in the sky before Articuno (not Ashley's) made an appearance by shooting an Ice Beam at both Moltres and Zapdos, who barely dodged, and instead it froze the ocean.

At that Ashley, looked around, and saw the Thunder Orb, and walked over, and changed back to human before putting it in her bag.

"Now to deal with that." Ashley said looking at the fortress. "Ninetales, can you bring Lawrence here?"

 _Of course._ She said flying up to the control room for a few minutes, before coming back with an unconscious Lawrence.

 _I hit him with Hypnosis._ She said as she set him down.

"Alright." Ashley said, before changing back, and focusing on something Mew had been trying to teach her, but is extremely difficult for Ashley to do, use a Zmove from the Alola region without a Zcrystal or trainer help. It took a few minutes, but finally a glowing aura appeared around her, followed by a black sphere of power that she launched into the air above the fortress, which then spread into a literal black hole that after several moments sucked up the fortress, compacted it, then shot it back out as scrap metal.

 _What was that?!_ Shift yelled as Ashley collapsed.

 _Something that Mew has been teaching me._ She panted. _But it is nowhere near ready for common use, especially since the original version requires a special item held by both pokemon and trainer, similar to mega evolution. If that thing wasn't so big that normal means couldn't get rid of it, I wouldn't of used that attack at all._

Ashley then grabbed her bag and ate several Sitrus berries before changing back.

The group then used materials from the now scrapped fortress to build a boat/ice sled combination to get back to the shrine on Shamouti Island after deciding that with the three birds fighting above them that it was too dangerous to fly.

Ashley then got some rope from her bag, before tying up Lawrence, and returning everyone but Shift as they took off.

As they went across the ice they were almost there when the trio in the air spotted them, and started attacking.

As a Flamethrower, Ice Beam, and Thunder Bolt headed torwards them, they knew they couldn't stop all three, and so they braced themselves when a jet of water came out and blocked the attacks, before bursting apart to reveal Lugia.

"Lord Lugia." Ashley said in awe.

 **'Chosen one.'** Lugia telepathed, **'I'll deal with these three, you get the orbs to the shrine on Shamouti.'**

With that Lugia turned to fight the trio while Ashley, Shift, and their unconscious prisoner continued on to Shamouti Island. As they approached the cliff the shrine was on, Ashley focused her powers like Mew taught her to stop the boat at the bottom of the starirs leading from the ocean to the Shrine, anf grabbed her prisoner before running up to the shrine.

The others were there along with Professor's Oak, and Ivy, and Deliah Ketchum, as well as a Slowking.

"Here." She said tossing Lawrence to them "He's the one who caused this. right now he's under the effects of Hypnosis."

"He'll be punished." Professor Oak promised.

 **'Place the orbs in their spots on the shrine.'** The Slowking telepathed.

"I've only got two so far." Ashley said. "I've still got to go back out and get the one from Ice Island."

"Be careful big Sis." May said hugging her.

"I will lil sis." Ashley replied hugging back, as the cameramen filmed, (unfortunately for May, her family was busy calming down the pokemon in the gym the dad now works at, and wasn't watching so tney couldn't find her) before Ashley took off.

"Big sis?" Deliah questioned causing May to blush.

"She's like a sister to me." May answered.

"You didn't mention that last time we met." Deliah mused. "Welcome to the family."

Meanwhile, Ashley had ran back to the boat, and headed to Ice Island.

She had just made it to the island, when she heard aloud crash.. She turned around to look, and saw that Lugia had been knocked back underwater, and said water being frozen again.

"NO!" She yelled before hearing Melody, the girl playing the part of the festival maiden playing Lugia's Song which restored his strength and allowed him to return to the fight.

"Good." Ashley sighed, before releasing all her pokemon except Lapras, and Suicune.

"Help Lugia." Ashley said as she and shift took off for the Ice Shrine, and grabbed the orb, while the others flew up to help fight.

After grabbing the orb Ashley and Shift took off on the boat, but were only halfway there when a Flamethrower got past the others and hit right in front of the boat causing it to be destroyed.

Ashley picked up Shift, and the orb and started running when Lugia left the battle to the others to give them a ride to the shrine.

 **'Are you okay, chosen one?'** Lugia asked telepathically.

"I'm fine." Ashley replied as Shift jumped to Lugia's head and started deflecting any incoming stray attacks with Thunderbolt, before holding up the orb. "and I've got the orb."

 **'Good.'** Lugia telepathed, before continuing to the shrine.

They were almost there when all three birds got an attack past the others, and at Lugia from three different directions. A Thunderbolt from the left, Flamethrower from the right, and an Ice Beam in front.

Shift stopped the Thunderbolt with his own, and knowing Flamethrower would hurt his passengers more than Ice Beam Lugia used Aeroblast to stop Flamethrower, before bracing himself for the Ice Beam.

Ashley wasn't having that however. She ran up and jumped off the front of Lugia's head heading right for the Ice Beam.

 _Ashley_ / **'Chosen one!'** Shift, and Lugia cried, only to be silenced when Ashley changed into her true form as a glowing green barrier appeared around her as she used Protect.

The Ice Beam hit the Protect, but unfortunately although it did stop the Ice Beam from hitting Lugia, There was no brace since she was in midair, and so she was shot backwards, the Protect barrier hitting Lugia's head at speed, disorienting him momentarily, and bouncing off. Luckily the new trajectory will get her to the cliff much faster. Unluckily she was going so fast that she crashed through the cliff, and into an underground cave, and bounced to a stop next to a white egg that gives off a sense of victory.

Ashley, not wanting to leave it in an open cave with noone around, turned back to human, pickedit up, and put it in her bag, before climbing up the collapsed wall, and out the hole onto the stairs, to come face to face with Lugia coming down to land.

 **'Are you okay?'** Lugia asked as Ashley started up the stairs with Lugia following.

"I'm fine." Ashley replied as Shift got back on her shoulder.

 _Don't scare me like that._ Shift said.

"Sorry." Ashley said, "But I couldn't let Lugia get hit."

 **'I thank you for that.'** Lugia said as they made it to the shrine. **'Luckily Mew informed the council of legendaries that you were a pokemon, even if most of us thought Mew was playing a joke due to her childish nature.'**

"Well, I am." Ashley said as she ran up and placed the Ice Orb in it's place, before Melody started playing Lugia's Song again. This caused the seven pillars around the shrine to glow green with a soothing energy that spread down the cliff, and across the ocean, and up into the air to the fighting pokemon, calming them down and returning the ocean back to normal.

As each of them flew peacefully, Lugia gave Ashley one final ride.

"Hey Lugia." Ashley said as they flew. "When I was knocked into that underground cave, I found an egg. Since the cave was damaged and could collapse, I put it in my bag so it would be safe. Is it yours?"

 **'No.'** Lugia said as they came back down. **'You're welcome to it.'**

"Alright thanks." Ashley said, as she and the others waved him off, before continuing onto the next island as the others went back to their homes. And Lawrence to jail.

 **And done with the movie chapter.**


End file.
